Dead Connection
by Draco38
Summary: Komuro Takashi was eager to try the new VRMMO Sword Art Online with his friends. The surprise came when the beautiful Kendo captain asked to join them in the game. Expect cast of both shows to interact with HotD crew acting as main. Slight AU game wise for ease of story telling.
1. Chapter 1

_Well here we go again. This time I wanted to combine my #2 and #3 favorite anime's. Updates should be about once a week. I'm up to chapter 10 on this and have been chomping at the bit to post. I'm also going to try to keep the rating at level T so no heavy lemons this time around._

_I have had to take some liberties with the SAO games rules, but please just excuse them as AU for the flow of the story._

_Please enjoy!_

_**Dead Connection**_

I do not own Sword Art Online, Highschool of the DEAD or their characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The dark-haired teenager grinned with excitement as he unpacked the new game he had been waiting so long for. Sword Art Online was a virtual reality, massive multiplayer online system that used a headset called 'nerve gear' to immerse you in a 3D world. There had been some minor trials with the gear before, but this was the first time it had been used on such a grand scale.

Komuro Takashi poured over the game manual, loaded the software onto his computer system and created his fighter character. All this could be done without 'diving' into the game itself which did not even go live until the next Saturday.

Takashi smiled again as his email began to pop with messages from friends saying, _"I'm up and running!"_, and _"Got mine installed!"_

"Saturday," he said to himself. "Saturday it all becomes real!"

000

_Fujimi High School: Class 2-B - Friday_

"Dude I am so ready for Saturday!" exclaimed Morita, one of Takashi's classmates and friends.

"Has everyone already made up their characters?" asked Igou Hisashi.

"Y-yes, I finished last night," stuttered Hirano Kohta, a chubby, dark-haired boy with glasses.

"I'm glad you agreed to join us, Hirano-san," Takashi said. "I'm betting your knowledge as a military otaku will pay off in this game."

"I…I hope I can be of service," the embarrassed young man replied.

"I hope this is worth all the trouble we've put into it," grumbled Takagi Saya as she walked up. The pink-haired girl stopped before them, placed one fist on her hip and pointed at Takashi with the other hand. "I mean it. This better be worth our time or I'm taking it out on you, Komuro!"

"If it upsets you so much why did you decided to join, Takagi?" the boy shot back.

"W…well it's the hardware issue," she replied, now slightly embarrassed as everyone focused on her. "I want to study it to learn what other applications it might be able to be used for in the future."

"I heard they are already talking about several different game versions," Kohta said. "Even one that is all firearms which the military could use for training."

"The applications could be endless," Saya said. "Training for surgeons, space missions, so many things I can't even think of them all."

A ginger–haired girl came in and walked over where the group was gathered.

"Hey Rei," Takashi said with a smile. "Do you need me to come help set your system up tonight?"

"No," she replied. "Hisashi came over and did it last night."

"Huh?" Takashi said as he looked to his best friend.

"Sorry Takashi, I thought you knew," the white haired boy said. "I got done early and Rei called for help. She said you were still setting yours up so I ran over and helped her. I was only two blocks away after all."

"Oh…um, okay I guess," the boy replied, puzzled as to why his girlfriend didn't just call him. They had been kind of dating for a long time, since elementary school to be exact. Lately though they had not been spending as much time together, with all the school activities and Rei's spear club meets.

The classroom door opened again and a tall girl with dark violet hair and bright blue eyes entered. She looked around before she stepped over to where they were standing and bowed to the group.

"Excuse me; I am Busujima Saeko, third year and captain of the kendo squad. I am looking for Komuro Takashi…" she said.

"Umm…I'm Komuro Takashi," the surprised boy said. "What can I help you with, Busujima-senpai?"

The girl smile as her eyes took him in, "May I speak with you for a moment, Komuro-san?"

"Uh…sure, let's step out into the hall."

The girl bowed slightly to the others and followed the puzzled Takashi out.

"What's that all about?" Rei asked as she frowned after the pair.

"I have no idea…" Saya said, also puzzled.

000

_Out in the hall:_

"I am sorry to call you out like this, Komuro-san," the girl said.

"That's alright, what can I do for you?" he replied.

"I was told you are organizing a group for the start of Sword Art Online Saturday. Is this correct?"

He grinned, "Yeah that's right. In fact that was most of them I was talking to when you came in."

"Ah, I see. I know who Miyamoto-san is from the spear club and I believe Takagi-san is the daughter of one of my father's students, though we have not met. I do not know the others though," she told him.

"One of your father's students?" Takashi asked.

The girl smirked slightly, "My father, Busujima Kage, owns a dojo and teaches the art of the sword. He has had many noble students like Don Takagi over the years."

"Ah I see," the boy replied. "So what did you need? Would you like to join our group Saturday?"

She blushed slightly and ducked her head, "If you do not mind my intrusion I would like that. I must admit I have not had much experience in online games and to be honest I am having problems getting my computer to set up the software."

"Oh well if you need help I'm free tonight, I could come over and help you out. If that is fine with you that is."

She smiled again, "I was hoping you or someone would volunteer. Normally I am proficient with my machine, but this piece of software is being stubborn. I would be happy to accept your help if you do not mind."

"Like I said, not a problem, I can come over after supper tonight," he replied with a smile. "If you don't mind let me have your email and you can send me your address later."

They both held up their cell phones and a few seconds later the data was exchanged.

"Would you like to come back inside and let me introduce you to the others?" Takashi asked. "I'm sure they would be glad to meet you."

"Yes that would be nice," she said as he opened the door and led her back into the classroom.

000

Seven o'clock found Takashi standing on the sidewalk in front of the Busujima residence. He waited a moment after ringing the gate bell before hearing his senpai answer, asking who it was.

"Um, Komuro Takashi, Senpai," he responded.

"Come in," she said. "I will meet you at the door."

He entered and walked up to the entrance just as she opened it. He was slightly surprised to find her in shorts and a _Rurouni Kenshin_ t-shirt with her hair tied up in a ponytail.

"Pardon the intrusion!" Takashi called out as he stepped into the foyer.

"Welcome to our home," Saeko said as she bowed to the boy.

"Thank you," he said as he bowed in return before following her into the living area.

The house was traditional Japanese style. Beautiful wooden floors gleamed around the edges of tatami mats as shōji screen doors separated parts of the room. Saeko led him to the rear where a man sat cross-legged at a table reading a newspaper. The girl knelt down facing the man so Takashi followed suite.

"Father? Please allow me to present to you a school mate of mine. Komuro-san, this is my father Busujima Kage."

The man lay down the paper and looked up at the teenager. He was about the same height as Saeko, and had black hair that was greying at his temples, with sideburns and a thin mustache. His eyes were the same blue color as her's and they were focused firmly on Takashi, letting him know he was being judged. To be honest, he was rather intimidating.

The boy swallowed hard and then bowed low before the man, "Greetings, Busujima-sama, I am Komuro Takashi of Class 2-B Fujimi High School."

"Greeting to you, young man," Kage replied as Takashi sat back up. "So…what are your intentions towards my daughter?"

The teenager's mouth fell open as Saeko exclaimed, "Father!"

Takashi grinned and rubbed the back of his head, "I'm just here to help fix the computer, sir…"

Kage stared at the boy for a moment before a grin split his face and he roared with laughter.

Saeko turned red for a moment and covered her mouth trying to hold it in, but finally lost it and also laughed out loud.

"Very good, young man! Nice comeback! I understand she was having trouble with a new program so I thank you for your assistance."

"It's fine, sir, I'm glad to help. I think the experience will be all the better with a bunch of friends together in the game," the boy replied.

"That's right," Kage said looking thoughtful. "This is the sword fighting game you have been talking about."

"Yes, Father. I am looking forward to comparing it to real sword work," she said.

The man nodded, "I too am interested to see how well they have done. If you like it, maybe I could give it a try at a later date."

"I would invite you to come with us tomorrow, but there were only ten thousand copies in the first run and they sold out in just one hour. Each person needs a copy, and a headset, to play so you would have to wait until the next release to get one," Takashi told Kage.

"Oh I understand. I am busy with classes tomorrow anyway, but maybe in the future if Saeko-chan enjoys it."

"I would enjoy playing with you, sir," the boy said.

"Well go ahead you two. I know you need to get everything set up."

Takashi could feel the man's eyes on his back as he followed Saeko down the hall to her room. "Well, he seems nice…" he said as the arrived at her door.

Saeko snorted, "Do not let him bother you, Komuro-san. He is a prankster and likes to play games. He seemed very interested when I told him I had a boy coming over to help with the computer."

"Oh," he said as they entered her room. "Is that something special?"

Saeko blushed for a moment and ducked her head. "The fact is I have never had a boy over before," she replied.

"Oh? I would have thought your boyfriend…ah…ya know that's none of my business. Sorry Senpai."

She nodded, "You have done nothing wrong, Komuro-san. I have not had any boyfriends because I have always concentrated on school and kendo. Umm, here is the machine for you to look at."

Takashi understood she was now steering the conversation away from the subject. "So," he said as he sat down in front of the keyboard. "Let's see what the problem is."

000

It only took about ten minutes before he tracked the malfunction down to a faulty wire connected to the nerve gear head set.

"Look at this," he told her as he held it up. "The wire is pinched right at the plug and is not making a connection."

"Ah, that means I will have to try to get another one in the morning. I hope I can find one before game time," she said.

He smiled and dug into the bag he had brought with him. "It just so happens I have the correct one right here," he said as he pulled out a new one in the package. "Really it's a common style plug so I keep a couple on hand just in case something like this happens."

"Wonderful!" she said as she clapped for him. "I knew it was a good idea to talk to you today!"

Less than a minute later it was connected and the computer was now finding the headset.

"Now all you have to do is make your character and configure the gear," Takashi said.

"Do you have time to stay, Komuro-san?" the girl asked. "This game system is different from any I have used before and I would like your insight during the build."

"It shouldn't take but about an hour, but I can stay as long as you need me, Senpai," he replied.

"Thank you, now let's get started!"

000

Just over an hour later Saeko was scrolling through a list of skills. "There are so many," she said. "How do I even know what to choose?"

Takashi smiled as he watched the girl. "According to what I understand there is no limit to the number of skill you can learn, but you can only use so many at one time. Of course some will be useful and others may never get used after you acquire them the first time."

"Hmm…cooking…I wonder what that would be like in a virtual world?" she asked, more thinking to herself than speaking to Takashi.

"Maybe it comes in handy when you have to camp out of town?" Takashi said. "I understand there are low level animals like wild boar; deer and bear you can hunt that can also attack and hurt you."

"Well I will take it for now," Saeko told him. "It will be interesting to see how the system handles it and if you can create recipes on your own. Let's see…now it's telling me I need to calibrate the headset."

"Ah, what you do there is put the set on and then touch yourself all over from your feet to the top of your head," he told her.

"Why I wonder? That seems odd since you already set the parameters of height, weight and looks for your character."

The boy shook his head, "I don't understand it either, but it will not let you complete the setup until you do."

The girl shrugged her shoulders and stood up to put the head gear on. She paused for a moment as she lowered her head slightly and blushed. "Umm…Komuro-san? Could you turn away while I complete this part of the process?"

Takashi looked puzzled for a moment before it hit him. "Ah…umm…okay, Senpai, please excuse me!" he said as he turned a hundred and eighty degrees on the cushion he was sitting on. He felt the urge to glance over his shoulder, but thought better of it seeing a wooden bokken leaning against the wall within the girl's reach. He smiled slightly though as he thought about the swordswoman being embarrassed by this process since her nick-name around the school was Ice Queen.

He smirked slightly as looked straight ahead. Suddenly he realized he was looking right at a two meter tall free-standing mirror. As he watched, the beautiful girl bent over from the waist, her knees stiff and began to touch her feet. She started at her heels and slowly stroked her calves as she moved up her legs till she reached her butt. Her hands glided softly over her buttocks before she bent over again and repeated the process on her front. Takashi swallowed hard as her hands drifted up her shins and thighs to reach her crotch. She paused for a moment before she reached in and touched herself in that special place before letting her hands move further up to her breasts. Takashi's nose almost exploded with blood as she cupped those firm round mounds of flesh and even rubbed her thumbs over where her nipples should be. He saw her mouth open as if she gasped slightly at the act. She moved on to her shoulders, arms, lower back and even her hair before drifting her fingers over her face. There she did her eyes and nose before she paused on her lips. Finally she lowered her hands and started to turn around.

He quickly lowered his eyes in hopes she would not realize he had watched the whole process.

"I believe I am through with the setup, Komuro…" Her words drifted away and she saw him with his head down and eyes turned to one side. Looking past to the corner of her room, she realized from his angle she was in full view in her standing mirror. Oddly though, instead of getting mad, a tingle of excitement raced over her body at the thought of him watching her touch herself. The two nubs on her chest suddenly hardened and she crossed her arms to cover them from his eyesight. "Umm…you may turn back around now," she told the boy. She noticed as he did his face was slightly red also.

"Everything done, Senpai?" he asked while keeping his head down slightly, not wanting to meet her eyes in fear he would expose that he had watched her.

"Yes I believe so," she replied as she knelt back down.

He looked at the screen and said, "Okay, looks like the only thing to do now is save and press enter."

The girl did as he instructed and the screen changed to say, _"CONGRA__T__ULATIONS! You have completed the character building process. SAO will commence operations at 10am Tokyo time tomorrow! We look forward to seeing you there!"_

She smiled and glanced at him to find him grinning back at her. "Well, it seems we are done then," she said as he checked his bag to make sure everything was in it.

"Only thing left to do now is meet tomorrow in the game near the spawn point," he said.

"I look forward to it," she said as she got up and led him back to the living area. There they found her father still sitting in the same spot, except instead of reading the paper; he was cleaning a katana which lay in front of him.

"Oh hello, you two," he said as he looked up. "Have you gotten everything straightened out?"

Saeko's eyes narrowed at the man, but she did not bring up the bare sword. "Yes Father, Komuro-san found a broken wire that was the problem. We now have finished the character building process and only wait for the game to start tomorrow."

"Excuse me, Busujima-sama, but is that real?" Takashi asked as he pointed to the shining blade.

"Hmm, yes Komuro-kun, this is our family sword. Please lean forward and take a closer look."

The boy knelt down and leaned closer to the blade. It had a wavy pattern along the sharp edge and the edge itself looked razor thin. "Is it very sharp?" he asked. "I'm sorry; I just don't know a whole lot about real swords."

"Watch this," Kage said as he turned the sword on its back with the sharp edge up. He reached out and picked up a small white feather about the size of a person's thumb. Holding it above the blade he dropped it, letting it fall, half on either side of the edge.

The feather did not even slow in its decent, but was now in two pieces.

"Whoa…" Takashi said, stunned at the act. Suddenly his throat felt tight as he imagined the oh-so-sharp blade passing through the skin and bone.

The boy gulped and touched his neck as he sat back up and looked at the sword master again.

"Ah, it seems you are about to depart, Komuro-san. Please come again sometime, maybe for a meal. I have enjoyed meeting you," the man said as he smiled at the teen.

"Ah…yes sir…another time maybe…"

Takashi bowed low and wished Saeko's father a good evening before getting up and following the girl through the door. Out on the street they stopped for a moment.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow in the game, Senpai," he said as he bowed to her.

"Thank you for your assistance, Komuro-san," she said in reply. "I look forward to meeting again."

With that he waved and walked off as she paused for a moment to watch him. As he rounded the corner she went back inside to find he father putting his sword back in its sheath with a smirk on his face.

She glared down at him until he finally grimaced and ducked his head. "What was that all about and since when do you clean the family sword out here in the living room?"

The man chuckled, "Calm down, daughter, I was just playing a bit. To be honest I rather like your…ah…_friend_."

She sighed as she sat down, "I told you before, Father, he is simply a school mate. We are not even in the same year or class and I only met him for the first time today."

Kage frowned slightly, "I understand you needed help with your machine, but if you only met him today, did you feel it was safe to invite him to the house?"

Saeko nodded, "His girlfriend is Miyamoto Rei who is in the school's spear club. My understanding is her father is a police detective. He is also friends with Takagi Saya and you know who her parents are."

"Ah, I see. It is true a man's friends do tell the quality of the man. I'm sure if the Takagi's allow his interaction with their daughter it must be fine."

"That was my thoughts also," she said. "Now if you will excuse me I have several things to do before tomorrow. We will be meeting in the game and are planning to stay in all day."

"Very well, I will look forward to hearing your report," he said as he smiled at her. "And Saeko?" he called as she started to disappear down the hallway. She paused and looked back at him. "Have a good time," he said. She smiled and went on her way.

000

Takashi was antsy with anticipation as he waited for 10am. With five minutes to go he logged into the web site and watched as the timer counted down to zero. He placed the nerve gear on his head and powered it up as the last few seconds clicked away.

"_**DING!**_" the computer chimed as the screen changed to the words: _**WELCOME TO SWORD ART ONLINE!**_

"LINK START!" he said loudly as the head set went active and his vision blurred as if he was entering hyperspace. Moments later his eyes opened to see brick buildings around him and he was standing on cobblestones in a courtyard.

Takashi looked around to see player after player materialize into the new world. Some stood around like he did and looked at their hands and their surroundings. Other began calling out for friends or heading out towards NPC stalls he could see down the side streets.

A tall pink-haired woman with pink armor and a short sword materialized nearby. Takashi smirked and headed toward her as she looked at her hands and clothes.

"So how does it feel, Takagi?" he asked.

The woman glared at him for a second before she spoke, "Takashi? Is that you? How did you know it was me?"

"Who else in this game would have pink armor?" he teased.

"Baka!" she exclaimed as she hit him on the shoulder. "Don't make me mad or I'll cut you down and no one will say anything about it!"

He laughed as another male walked up to them. He was almost two meters in height and wore black armor. A light crossbow was slung over his shoulder, and to be honest it looked like he had muscles on top of his muscles.

"Umm, Komuro? Takashi-san?" the man asked shyly.

"Yeah who are you?" Saya asked bluntly.

"It's me, Hirano, Takagi–san," the man said.

"Eh! Hirano!? Could you have picked a body shape any further from your own?" Saya exclaimed as she looked him over.

"Hehe…well it is a fantasy game after all, Takagi-san…" he said sheepishly.

A brown-haired girl and a white-haired man walked up. The man grinned and said, "That's got to be Takagi in the pink armor and I've already seen Takashi's character."

"Shut up, baka!" Saya said as she looked Hisashi and Rei over.

Hisashi wore basic brown armor and carried a double edged long sword. Rei wore the same but had a two meter spear in her hand.

Before anyone else could speak a man with bright red armor and a blonde Mohawk haircut ran up and slapped Kohta in the back.

"Hey Morita," Takashi said. "I see you went with the blonde hair after all."

"I want to be sure to stand out in a crowd!" the grinning boy said.

"Is that everyone?" Saya asked.

"Just waiting on Senpai now," Takashi said. "Ah, here she is."

A dark-haired woman materialized a short distance away. She was dressed in traditional sword dojo practice clothes and had a katana on her hip. As she looked around she saw Takashi waving at her and walked over.

"Ohayo everyone," said as she bowed.

"O…Ohayo Senpai," Kohta stuttered.

"Ohayo…" Saya said as she looked the girl up and down. "Could you have picked anything more like yourself, Senpai?"

"Since this is my first time doing something like this, I felt it would be best to stick with what I know," the older girl replied. "Though I do like the pink armor, Takagi-san."

"Umm, arigato Senpai," the pink-haired girl responded, blushing slightly.

"So what now?" Takashi asked. "Roam around? Go hunting?"

"I want to check out the shops!" Rei said as she looked around.

Saya snorted, "Yes that would figure, but you need money to do that. There are going to be ten thousand people coming through this town in the next few hours. If we wait around in here the hunting grounds might be full later. I say go now and look around in the city later. Plus I could use some money myself; I used most of mine on my starting equipment."

After talking about it for a minute, they decided Saya was right. She had already opened the user's guide and was looking for info.

"There is nothing in here on where to go," she said. "So…do we ask somebody?"

Takashi snapped his fingers, "Of course! I'm not thinking in game terms yet. Give me just a minute." With that he walked over to where an NPC was standing in front of a butcher's shop, wiping his hands on his apron. Looking up, Takashi could see a flashing yellow exclamation mark above the man's head.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where the best hunting grounds are around here?" the boy asked.

The NPC smiled and the icon above him turned green. "Why yes, good sir! Go to the west and you will find forested areas with wild hogs and rabbits. Be careful though, they pack a mighty punch when they hit you! You can get there easily by using the transport ring in the square."

A screen popped up in front of Takashi saying, _"YOU HAVE ACCESSED A QUEST! Help the butcher acquire meat to feed the masses! Do you accept?"_

The boy grinned and punched the 'yes' button. As soon as he did the butcher nodded and turned to go back into his shop.

Takashi returned to the others and said, "We now have a quest to get meat for the butcher. We can get to the quest spot by the transport ring over there."

"Well then let's go hunting!" Morita said as the others nodded.

Takashi led off with Saya on one side and Saeko on the other. Looking back he saw Rei walking with Hisashi and Morita while Kohta trailed the group.

Seeing the puzzled look on his face, Saya stepped closer and murmured to him, "What wrong?"

"Nothing I guess," he replied. "It's just…Rei's been acting funny lately is all."

Saya glanced back. Rei was walking along smiling up at Hisashi, not paying any attention to Takashi at all. She frowned and started to turn her face forward again but stopped when she noticed Saeko watching her out of the corner of her eye. The dark-haired girl raised one eyebrow as if to ask was there something wrong, but Saya shook her head in negative before turning back to her childhood friend.

"So you know where we are going and what we need?" she asked, deflecting the conversation.

"Yeah, I think so," was all he said.

They all stepped into the circle and Takashi raised his head before saying, "Hunting field: quest for the butcher!"

Their bodies sparkled as the magic ported them away.

000

After arriving at the hunting location, they walked about five minutes. The terrain was rolling hills with forests and brush spotted here and there.

They had paused to get their bearings when they suddenly heard a grunting noise in some tall grass.

"Sound like piggy to me!" Morita declared as he drew his short sword and pulled his round shield from his back. He rushed forward towards the sound as a large blue hog with long tusks burst from the grass.

It slammed into him, flipping him over its back.

"Look out!" Takashi shouted as he grabbed his mace from over his shoulder. Running forward he jumped into the air and slammed the round metal head downward onto the hog's neck. It squealed once and burst into sparkling bits that turned into dust in seconds.

A screen popped up in front of Takashi that said, _"YOU HAVE AQUIRED MEAT!"_

"That thing was moving so fast!" Saya exclaimed as she drew her sword.

Morita got up off the ground and limped back to the others. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he grimaced at them. "I don't know what I did wrong, but that monster took half of my hit points away!"

"You didn't activate your weapons skill," Saya told him.

"Huh?" the boy said, puzzled. "That doesn't just happen?"

She face palmed, "Baka! Did you even read the starting manual? To use a weapon you ready it and activate the skill. Then after the strike there is a reset period of a few moments before you can use it again."

"So that's why Takashi's club glowed right before he struck?" Hisashi asked.

"I would guess so," Saya replied. "It goes without saying though, if you are up against a tough monster that reset time could really hurt you unless you have backup."

There was a sparkle in the tall grass and now they heard the sound of _two_ hogs.

"Who's next?" Takashi asked as one of the beasts stuck his head out and snorted.

"My turn," Saya said as she stepped forward. She held up her sword as the boar charged forward. She ran towards it and struck as it went by.

Only she did not hit it full on, only with the tip of her blade. The momentum of the monster hitting her sword spun her around to send her crashing to the grass on her butt.

She stared at it, mouth open, as the hog spun around and charged back at her.

_Kur-thunk!_ A crossbow bolt appeared in the animal's side, causing it to rear on its hind legs screaming. Four seconds after the first bolt, a second one hit the boar causing it to explode in sparkles.

Everyone turned to see Kohta standing with his weapon at his shoulder and a grin on his face.

"Second monster!" Saeko cried out as she rushed forward past Saya. The girl had her katana in a two handed grip and she slashed down the second charging boar's side as she passed it. A red scar opened in the hog's side and it exploded into sparkles also.

"Good kill, Senpai!" Takashi said as she turned back towards the group, her eyes wide and her breath coming in short gasps.

Saya was suddenly up and moving toward Kohta. Stopping before him, she began to make demands, "Let me see that thing! How does it work?"

The others chuckled as the boy recoiled from the pink terror in surprise. Then he calmed down and held it out to her as he spoke.

"When I put it to my shoulder the skill activates and a bolt appears on the deck and disappears from my quiver. All I have to do then is sight it like a rifle and squeeze the lever. If I don't remove the bow from my shoulder, four seconds after I fire another bolt loads."

"How many arrows does the quiver hold?" she asked as she leaned closer to look at it.

"This one holds forty, but I know there are ones that hold three times that and you can buy specialized bolts also. I know there are also ones that you can shoot like a grapple with a rope attached."

"Huh!" she said, obviously impressed. "Maybe I should have taken this as a weapon! I wonder if I could learn the skill and switch later on?"

"I would be glad to teach you, Takagi-san…if I can that is. Actually, I wonder how that would work?" Kohta said as he looked thoughtful. "I didn't see anything in the user's guide about it."

"Talk about it later!" Takashi called out. "Sounds like there are more hogs coming!"

Everyone readied their weapons as now three of the beasts rushed out of the tall grass.

000

Several hours later they were sitting on a hillside talking about the day. They had learned the blue hogs in the spot they had been in, would never spawn more than five at a time. After the second hour, the number of hogs went back to one and slowed down to about one every twenty minutes between spawns.

Saya had surmised that this was to make players move and hunt; instead of camping right on the spawn spot waiting for easy experience points.

They had found more of the hogs as they roamed around and another creature also. These were called horned rabbits and looked like normal large white rabbits, but had a unicorn type horn growing out of their forehead. The group quickly found out the little monsters would try to jab you with the horn when they leaped at you, but a careful dodge would save you.

Takashi had already gotten good enough that he could grab the horn of the rabbit as it went by and hold it as he struck. When the creature derezzed it left the horn as a prize drop to keep. Saya, who had taken the appraisal skill, found out by scanning the item it could be used for making healing potions if they sold it to an alchemist.

"It's starting to get dark and I still want to go to the city and look at shops," Saya said.

Takashi nodded and stood up. Downhill in the distance he saw two other players talking; only it suddenly looked like they were having some kind of argument. They were franticly jabbing at their user's interface and looking around. The boy's eyes narrowed as they suddenly both disappeared in a flash of light.

"Hey, did any of you see…" he started to say, but as he turned toward the others they started teleporting out also.

Takashi staggered slightly as he suddenly found himself standing in the grand plaza back in the city of Beginnings. Looking around he saw most of his friends and the last, Saeko, appeared as he watched.

"What the hell was that!?" Saya exclaimed as she looked around. "And who the hell are all these people!?"

She was right. As they watched more and more players appeared around them until it seemed there was thousands in the plaza.

"What's going on!?" "Why did I come here!?" "Who the hell teleported me!? I was about to kill a level two monster!" "Why are we all in the plaza!?" were just a few of the shouts they heard as more and more people arrived.

Someone shouted, "Look! Up there!" and everyone focused on a red blinking icon in the sky that said 'WARNING'. All around it more icons began to grow that said 'SYSTEM ANNOUNCEMENT', 'WARNING', over and over until they blanketed out the sky.

Something that looked like blood dripped from between the icons and formed into a shape hanging over the plaza as lighting flashed and snapped across its surface.

Takashi and the others stood stunned as the shape formed into a hooded figure that opened its arms as if it were a priest about to bless them.

"Something's wrong," Takashi said as the others eased closer to him. "Something's really bad wrong!"

* * *

><p>AN: There will be some minor differences in my version of SAO than from the anime. One is the horned rabbit. This creature comes from the manga and LN, Re:Monsters. I like the rabbit so much I decided to include it here.

Please Review, Favorite and Follow!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Sword Art Online, Highschool of the DEAD or their characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

_Floor One: First Day_

They were all stunned at what they had been told by Kayaba Akihiko. People around them were screaming and shouting now as they frantically tried to find a way to log out.

Takashi staggered as he, along with everyone else looked in the mirror from their items list. After the blinding fountains of light, the boy turned to find the real Saya, Saeko, Kohta and others standing next to him.

"T…Takashi…what the hell is this!?" Saya asked as she grabbed him by the front of his armor.

"I…I don't know, Saya! I don't know what's happening!" he replied.

"I guess we now know why we had to scan our bodies during setup," Saeko said as she ran her hand over her face. "The head gear was measuring us for this."

"Senpai, you sound a lot steadier than I feel right now," Takashi told her.

"I must admit, Komuro-san, that I _am_ scared. And worried if what Kayaba said is true. But there is no enemy in front of me right now, only my…friends, so I see no reason to panic."

He smiled and nodded to her, her calmness infecting him as his mind raced.

As the speaker wrapped up, daylight returned to the plaza. Some girls began to scream and cry as people all over started shouting about many different things.

Out of the corner of his eye Takashi saw several people start quickly for the exits of the plaza, some dragging others behind them. One was a scruffy looking man who Takashi was sure, by the head band he had on, was one of the ones he saw get teleported before them on the hillside earlier. He was following a teenager with a determined look on his face, which for some reason made it look like he knew where he was going.

"Listen everyone, I think we need to get away from this square," Takashi his friends. "Everyone is starting to panic and I don't want to be caught in a mob if what Kayaba said is true."

"I agree with Komuro," Saeko suddenly said. "What about you, Takagi-san?"

Saya stared at the older girl for a moment before nodding yes.

"I'm with you, Komuro," Kohta said as Morita gave him a thumb up.

"I agree it's best to get to a safe place and regroup," Hisashi said.

Rei would only look at the ground, but she did nod slightly.

"Okay, everyone take another's hand and don't let go! I'll start towards an exit!" Takashi told them.

He suddenly found Saeko's hand in his and as he looked at her, she took Saya's hand in her other one. Next came Kohta, Morita, Hisashi and then Rei. He started forward, but right before they crossed the edge of the plaza Saeko told him to stop.

"Komuro isn't that Marikawa-sensei? Our school nurse?" she asked as she pointed.

Takashi was surprised to find she was right. There was no mistaking the over voluptuous blonde's huge…assets. She was standing with a purpled haired woman who was looking around as if she was trying to decide which way to go.

"Marikawa-sensei! Marikawa-sensei over here!" Saeko called out as she waved at the woman.

The blonde looked puzzled at first and then recognition of the girl's face hit her. She grabbed her partner's arm and ran over to throw her arms around Saeko and Saya.

"Oh my! Busujima-chan it's you! And Takagi-chan's here too! Oh and Hirano-kun!" the woman cried out as her companion looked on suspiciously. "Rika, it's some of the kids from my school!"

The other woman's face softened a little bit, but as she began to speak Takashi cut her off.

"Look, sorry to be rude, I'll apologize later. We need to get out of here. We're afraid a riot is about to start and if what that asshole said is true, people could get killed."

The woman stared at him for a moment and then spoke. "I'm a police officer and I agree with you. Let's move now and talk later. It looks like you have a plan so lead on!"

The chain started moving again, now with the nurse and her friend at the end. They ran a few blocks till the noise from the plaza died away. As Takashi stopped to catch his breath, he noticed the two men from earlier standing in an alleyway. As he watched they waved to each other and separated, with the teen going away from them, and the scruffy one coming back their way.

Takashi called out as the man came out of the alley, "Excuse me! Could I talk to you for a minute!?"

Scruffy slid to a stop and looked at them. He glanced back down the way he had come before walking over. "Yeah, what can I do for ya?"

"Sorry, I was not meaning to eaves drop, but your friend looked like he knew what he was doing and where he was going. I don't mean to pry, but could you tell me where he's headed?"

Scruffy rubbed his chin and thought about it for a moment, before he seemed to make up his mind about something. "Yeah," he said. "To be honest he was a beta tester that got as high as the ninth level. He said there were too many people in the city and the resources and experience points would be running low here real fast. He's headed to the next town where he is going to try to grind some xp and level up to have a better chance to survive this cluster fuck. Oh and he also said that whatever that game master guy said, believe him. Kirito knows all about him and said it all had to be true."

A cold shiver washed over Takashi as he heard this. Nodding he spoke once more, "Thanks a lot. We're going to get to somewhere safe tonight and discuss what to do before morning. If he's right, the best thing will be to start out of here as fast as we can."

Scruffy nodded, "Well good luck, I've got to get back to the plaza to find my other friends and try to get them somewhere safe as well." With that he waved and jogged off.

Takashi turned to the woman Rika, "You heard that, right?"

She nodded, "Yeah. Shizuka and I saw a nice inn just up the street here while we were scouting around earlier. It might be a good place to hole up for the night."

"Lead us there, please," the boy said.

She nodded and started out at a jog with the nurse and others behind her. This time Takashi reached out and took Rei's hand, but was surprised when she snatched it away from him. She instead grabbed Hisashi's and started up the street dragging the white-haired boy behind her.

The two friends looked at each other for a moment, Takashi in shock and Hisashi embarrassed. Hisashi shrugged his shoulders and turned to follow the girl.

Takashi stood there for a minute before starting after them. As he came around a curve in the road he found Saeko waiting for him.

"Is there a problem?" she asked.

"I…I'm not sure," he replied as she fell in beside him. "Something's up with Rei, but I don't know what."

"Maybe it is the stress of what is happening," she said.

"I don't know and I can't worry about it now. I'll figure it out later."

With that they picked up speed and caught up with the rest.

000

Thirty minutes later they had rented two large rooms. Oddly enough the inn had just the right sized rooms for the party of five women and four men. After checking the rooms out, they gathered in the girls' larger one.

As they settled, Takashi bowed to Rika, "I'm sorry I spoke to you in the manner I did back at the plaza."

She waved her hand as if to toss it away, "Forget it, you were right to do so under the situation. Good move by the way, you must have a level head to think that quickly on your feet. Also, I am Minami Rika, chief of first squadron in the prefecture police, and I'm in the Special Assault Team. I guess all of you know Shizuka."

"I think most of us have seen her around the school at one time or another, or have had to visit her in the infirmary," Saeko said.

"Busujima-chan has a habit of sending me patients from the kendo dojo," the blonde said with a smirk.

The others chuckled as they introduced themselves to the police woman before quiet settled over the room again.

"So," Rika said. "What's your current plan, Komuro?"

Takashi looked at the woman in surprise before he looked around the room at the others. Most were watching him, Rei was curled up on a bed with her head in Shizuka's lap, and Saya was scrolling through her menu screen hanging in front of her.

"Umm…you heard what scruffy guy told me about his friend. I think the best thing is for us to head to the next town, or even the one after that, first thing in the morning. Thoughts?"

"My first question is what do we do when we get to the other town?" Rika asked. "I thought the supplies and monsters would respawn after a while. Why is there a danger of the resources running low?"

"We learned earlier today that if you camp on a monster spawn spot for too long the system slows it down to try to get you to move on," Saya said, speaking for the first time since they arrived. "There were ten thousand players in the city today. The seven of us burned out a spawn spot after about two hours. What happens if most of ten thousand stay around here? You need money to buy food and shelter just like in the real world. If you can't kill monsters, how are you going to get that? Also, what are the effects on your character if you don't eat for a period of time?"

"In other MMO's your strength and stamina starts to suffer," Kohta said. "If you go long enough, your character could even die from the stat loss, but it might take several weeks or months."

"So first thing is supplies or money," Takashi said. "How much does everyone have?"

Everyone except Rei checked their accounts; Takashi just assumed she had a little under what he did. Adding it all together, they came up with a tidy sum, but he wondered just how long it would last.

"I used one hundred col to rent the rooms," Rika said. "Earlier today, Shizuka and I had coffee and cake in a café and it cost fifteen col each. The inn keeper said the rooms come with supper so maybe we need to go get it."

"I'll do that," Morita said as he stood up. He tapped Kohta on the shoulder and said, "Come on, buddy, help me carry the grub."

Kohta nodded and followed the blonde out of the room.

"Wait, can he just go down and ask for the food? You were the one that rented the rooms," Saya said as she looked to Rika.

The woman shrugged, "If he can't they'll be back in a minute. I'll go down if I have to."

"So, what are you and Sensei going to do, Minami-san?" Takashi asked.

She smirked slightly, "Guess we'll hang around with you. There's safety in numbers and I have no idea if we even know anyone else in the game. Oh and by the way, call me Rika, I get tired of being so formal all the time."

Takashi nodded before he spoke, "Please call me Takashi. You should join our party then and friend everyone in it so we can message each other." He opened his access screen and punched up invites to both women. Once they had accepted, he added them to his friends list.

Morita and Kohta came back in not carrying anything.

"Innkeeper wouldn't let you have the food?" Rika asked.

"Na I'm just stupid," the boy said as he accessed his screen. The bag full of food and drinks appeared in his hands and he sat it on the table across the room. "I forgot about 'item storage'. All I had to do is accept the grub and stick it in there."

"Hey," Saya said suddenly. "Nether of you are wearing your armor or weapons anymore!"

"Stashed in 'item storage'," Kohta told her. "No reason to sit in the room with all that stuff on after all."

"Damn good idea," Rika said as she opened her screen and seconds later, her armor disappeared leaving her wearing light pants and shirt.

"Rika! What would you have done if that stripped you naked?" Shizuka asked with frown.

"Can't happen," Saya said as she removed her gear. "There is a modesty lock that you must undo to remove all your clothes. The same goes for if you want to have…ah…well…relations with someone."

"You mean sex," Rika said with a smirk. "I've heard of this before. To perform an act like that you have to release your modesty and personal consent locks and _that_ takes your personal password to do. Now, that _does not_ mean you cannot be molested, ladies! Today I saw a guy grab a girl on the ass. She punched the hell out of him, but he was still able to perform the act. Funny thing is later I think I saw that girl turn into a guy!"

The guys and Saeko all chuckled at that.

Morita and Kohta passed out the food as they talked. It consisted of a melon bread type loaf and a glass bottle of juice.

"Taste is kind of plain, but it's not bad," Takashi said as he finished his portion.

"I wonder what the flavor of the juice is supposed to be?" Saya said. "As you said it's not bad, but I just can't quite place it."

"I don't care as long as it does the job," Rika said as she finished her bottle. When she took it from her lips it suddenly glowed and sparkled away. She laughed, "Well I guess we don't have to worry about littering in this world!"

"Why did it derezz like that? Couldn't you use the bottle for something else?" the pink-haired girl asked.

"I bet you can just buy a bottle if you need one," Hisashi said.

Saya corked her's, leaving a couple of swallows of drink in it. She sat it on the bedside table and concentrated on it.

"What are you doing, Takagi-san?" Kohta asked.

"I'm looking at it with my 'appraise' skill," she replied. Her eyes widened as she noticed something. "Oh! Hey it's got a durability rating!" Looking around she focused on the bread Shizuka was holding in her hands. After a minute she looked at the others, "The bread's durability rating is slowly going down, maybe a half point every minute or so."

"Like its spoiling?" the nurse asked. She took another bite before speaking again, "It doesn't taste any different."

"I'm betting the taste never changes," Saya said. "The durability just runs out and suddenly _poof_ it's gone." She pulled off a thumb sized piece of her meal and laid it on the table beside the bottle. "I'm going to leave that there until morning and see what it looks like then," she told them.

"That brings up the question of the meat we have in item storage," Saeko said. "Does it degrade while it is stored? Or is it in some kind of stasis?"

Saya opened her screen again and flipped through the user's guide. She sighed and closed it a few minutes later, "This guide is vague, but it looks like whatever you put in storage will stay at the same level it was until you remove it."

"What about the quest we were on today?" Kohta asked. "Did we complete it or what?"

"No not yet," Takashi said. "We have to go back to the butcher in the morning to do that. Good thing is it will give the whole party xp and cash as well."

"Sounds good-" Rika started to say until she was interrupted by Rei as the girl sat up and threw her bottle across the room breaking it before it derezzed.

"Sounds good!? Why are you listening to him!?" the girl glared hatred at the dark-haired boy. "Why are you asking his advice and acting like he's the leader!?This is all his fault! He's the one that got us into this and now we're trapped! Trapped to die in this damned game!"

"Rei now that's not true! Takashi-" Hisashi started to say, but was interrupted as the _crack_ of flesh hitting flesh echoed through the room.

Rei fell backward on the bed as Saya slapped her and stood over her glaring at her.

"How dare you! How dare you try to blame this on him! All Takashi wanted to do is get a group of people together that are _supposed_ to be friends and play a game!"

Hisashi jumped up and Saya spun to face him, "And you! Don't you say a word, Igou! I've seen what's going on between the two of you! How could you even call him your friend going behind his back like you have!?"

The white-haired boy stared at her for a minute before he turned to look at Takashi who had a stunned look on his face. Hisashi's face changed to one of despair and then shame as he slowly sat back down and leaned forward, placing his face in his hands.

Saya clinched her fists, and then stormed past them to go out onto the balcony of the room.

A few moments later Saeko stood up, "Excuse me, I will go try to calm Takagi-san." She turned and followed the pink-haired dynamo out.

Rei jumped up and raced from the room out the hallway door and a few second later Hisashi ran after her.

Takashi felt dead inside as he stood up, "Meeting's adjourned…I guess…I'm…I'm tired…I'm going to bed." With that he went out the door and down the hall to the boy's room.

Rika took a dark brown cigarillo out of her item storage and lit it. After drawing a lungful of smoke she blew it out and looked over at Kohta and Morita, who were sitting wide eyed and open mouthed.

"Drama much?" she said as they turned their focus on her. "So...here's what I want you guys to do…"

000

Takashi sat on his bed for a while as what had just happened sunk in. His breath was ragged and his chest hurt, but for some reason he didn't fell like crying. Suddenly he felt like he was choking. Needing air he got up and went out onto the balcony.

It was closed off on either side so he could not see the balcony of the girls' room from where he stood. He could hear Saya and Saeko murmuring, but not what they were saying, not that he wanted too.

He leaned on the railing as he looked out onto the street. There were players moving around, but they seemed to be wandering aimlessly as if lost. Behind him he heard the room's door open and someone walking toward him. He turned around expecting Morita or Kohta, but instead found Rika standing there.

"Mind if I join you for a bit?" she asked as she came closer and stood beside him.

Shaking his head no, he turned back towards the street as she lit some type of cigar. After a few minutes she finally spoke.

"So…want to tell me what just happened in there?"

He really didn't want to talk about it, but they were now in a life and death situation and she deserved some kind of explanation. "Looks like I just got dumped. Rei and I have been a couple for some time, but lately we seemed to kinda drift apart. I had hoped playing together in this game would get us closer again. I never expected anything like this to happen and I guess I've had my eyes closed to some other things too."

She watched him as he spoke. When he stopped she said, "I've been dumped before myself, Takashi. Hell it's happened a lot of times over the years. In the aftermath there is usually a lot of drinking and cussing, with the feeling I need to beat the shit out of a few people. That's not an option here. Well…it is, but what good would it do except cause more problems in the group."

She grinned at him, "So ya want to hit me? I'm here, I don't mind, but I'm gonna hit back. In fact it might do us both some good."

He laughed and shook his head, "No, to be honest I really don't feel like hitting anybody. I'm just too numb right now."

She finished her cigar and pulled out two more. "Want a smoke?"

He chuckled again, "You know I'm underage right?"

"Who the fuck's gonna know?" she told him. "And what? Ya think you're going to get cancer or something? We're in a fucking game! Go on, give it a try!"

He took it from her and she lit it for him. He drew in the smoke and let it out slowly. Oddly enough it felt and smelled pleasant. There was no coughing and burning of his throat like the first time he had tried a cigarette a when he was younger. "This is kind of calming, huh?"

"I find it relaxing," she said.

"I wonder what's going on in the real world right now?" he said.

She sighed, "The police and everyone else are probably tearing up the country looking for this asshole. Doctors and computer specialists are trying to figure out a way to disconnect everyone without killing them. I'm sure by now my partner has come to my place and found me and Shizuka lying on the bed in my room, plugged into our machines." She paused for a minute as she stood up straight, "That bastard better not be playing with our tits! He confessed he always wanted too…nah…he's too good a guy to do that…or at least he better be…"

Takashi cracked up. The idea that the policewoman's partner was sitting in her apartment massaging her and the nurse's breasts was just too much for him.

"So…what about it, Takashi? Ya want to squeeze my boobs?" she asked with a big grin as she threw her arm up on his shoulder. "Might make you feel better. Hell it might make me feel better!"

He laughed and held up his hands, "Thanks, but not today. Tell you what…I'll take a rain check."

"Ah, you're no fun," she said, still grinning. "Well I better go back and see how things are going. Try to get some sleep. We're going to have a long day tomorrow." With that she ruffled his hair and left.

He smiled and finished the cigar before turning to go to bed.

000

_On the girls' balcony a bit earlier:_

Saeko stepped out and softly closed the door behind her. She stood there for a moment watching Saya as the girl leaned with both hands on the railing and gasped for breath. Finally the pink-haired girl looked around at her.

"Somehow I knew it was you," the Takagi heiress said.

"I will leave if you wish me too, but I would rather stay and talk to you," Saeko replied.

Saya moved to lean on the railing now with her elbows. She motioned for Saeko to come over to her side. They stood there together for a few minutes before Saya began to talk.

"What do you feel about all this, Senpai? You're trapped in a world with a bunch of people you hardly know and have to rely on them to survive. You look so calm, but are you really?"

Saeko looked up at the stars overhead. She could tell it was simply a computer background, projected on the bottom of the floor above them. She had not noticed any of that during the day, but she could clearly see it now. Off in the distance she could see the 'edge of the world' as it was called in the guide book. You could go there and stand on that edge, looking out into the infinity sky the SAO castle of Aincrad was floating in.

She turned to the girl beside her and she smiled, "No, Takagi-san; I want to run screaming, slashing everything and everyone with my sword until someone lets us out of here. But I will not. I will control myself and protect those around me to the best of my abilities. We Busujima are raised from the cradle with a sword in our hand. We are trained in Bushido and the samurai way of life, from proper etiquette to bloody battle…and even how to die." She paused and looked up at the stars again before continuing. "I am not ready to die though, and I will fight as long as I can and as hard as I can. What about you?"

Saya snorted a little laugh as she smiled at the older girl. She shook her head, "I'm not ready to die either. I was too scared to do much of anything until I started thinking and trying to figure out how things work in the crazy world. That's what calms me, study and research, knowing everything I can know about a subject. I'm a genius and I will use that to make sure we all have the best advantage to make it back home alive. If there is a way to play the system, I _will_ find it. I know after today I'm not really a fighter. I will practice and fight monsters to help everyone and to gain xp because that is what it is going to take to stay alive, but I would rather work behind the scenes and help the strong ones in our party get ahead." She looked up at the sky also, "I'm glad you're with us, samurai. I have faith that if we can get out of this it will be the strong ones like you, Takashi, Hirano and that police woman to do it. I'll do what I can."

"Then we have a pact," Saeko said as she nodded to the pink-haired girl.

Behind them the door opened and Shizuka came out. She fidgeted for a moment and then spoke, "Umm…Takagi-chan? Can I come out here with the two of you? Everyone else left and I'm lonely…"

Saya looked at the woman puzzled. "Where did they go?" she asked.

Shizuka wrung her hands a little as she responded, "Well you and Busujima-chan left and then Miyamoto-chan and Igou-kun ran out the other door, then Komuro-kun went to his room. After talking to Morita-kun and Hirano-kun for a few minutes Rika went to talk to Komuro-kun and Morita-kun and Hirano-kun went downstairs to 'pump the rumor mill' as Rika called it. That left me alone and I don't like it!"

Saya face palmed as Saeko covered her mouth to hide a giggle.

"It's alright, Sensei," Saeko said as she put her arm around the older woman's shoulders. "We are through talking and will come inside with you now."

"Yay!" the blonde said as she perked up.

Saya just shook her head as she followed the pair back into the bedroom.

000

_Floor One: second day_

Takashi opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling, wondering for a second where he was. Then the events of the day before came flooding back to him. _Rei…she dumped me…_ he though as he closed his eyes for a minute. Opening them again he sighed and sat up. Looking around he saw Kohta and Morita in their beds still asleep, but he did not see Hisashi anywhere.

He got up and went out the door. In the hallways he found Hisashi sitting next to the door, the hood of his cloak pulled over his head.

The white-haired boy looked up and said, "Can we talk?"

Takashi looked down at him for a second before shaking his head. "Not now, maybe later."

Hisashi stood up, reached out and put his hand on the other boys arm. "Look, we really need to talk about this, Takashi!"

The dark-haired boy glared down at the hand on his arm before looking up at the other boy's face. "I. Said. Not. Now. I've got the lives of nine people to worry about and we need to get up and get moving to have a jump on the other players. _That _comes first, _nothing_ else matters right now. Do we understand each other?"

Hisashi let go and drew his hand back as if he expected Takashi to bite it off. He looked crestfallen and then nodded, "What can I do to help?"

"Go inside and get Kohta and Morita up and rolling. I'm going to check on the girls. Meet us in their room."

The boy nodded and went in as Takashi headed to the next door. He knocked and a minute later Rika opened it and motioned for him to come in.

Saeko, Saya and Shizuka were up and there was a lump in one of the beds that he assumed was Rei. "How long before we can be ready to move?" he asked.

"Shouldn't be but just a few minutes," Rika said.

He nodded and then thought for a second. Turning to Saya he asked, "Saya do you know if we need to eat breakfast or can we just suffice on one meal a day?"

She smirked, "That's one I know the answer to! Eating normally, three meals a day, helps keep your strength, stamina and other stats up. One meal a day will suffice but if you overdo it fighting or working hard you might push the system. You can go about twenty-four hours without eating before your stats start to suffer."

"We better go down and eat breakfast then before we go," he said as the boys came in behind him. "After that I want to go to the butcher's and finish that business, then head straight out of town."

"Next question is, where are we going?" asked Rika.

He pulled up his map and shared it with everyone, "There are two towns, one less than a day's walking distance, the other a full day away."

"The further one," Kohta said. "Everyone will go to the closer one first just because it's closer. If we go to the further one we have the chance to set up base before it gets overrun with players."

Saya smiled and nodded, "Hirano's right. People will take the easy route every time. Let's take the longer way and it might be to our advantage."

"Sound good to me," Rika said. She looked around to make sure everyone was listening. "You have to get in your mind right now that security is key. Try to never speak in front of other players about what you are doing and where you are going. Information can set you up for ambushes and robberies. If you must say something in a crowd, use the messaging feature when you can."

"I have to agree with you," Saeko said as she came to stand closer to Takashi. "People are still going to act like people do in the real world and try to take advantage of others. The powerful and power hungry will pray on the weak if they can."

Everyone nodded that they understood as Takashi looked around at them. "Alright then, let's go get breakfast and get on the road." With that he led the way downstairs with Rika and Saeko close behind and the others bringing up the rear.

000

As they walked out into the street, Takashi was feeling full. Breakfast had consisted of a bacon like meat, bread and cheese with coffee, tea or the bottle of juice like they had the night before.

There were players on the street, but many of them were sitting or lying down next to the buildings. A few were up moving and some were talking about going hunting as they passed.

"Hey lets head to the next town and see what's there," one passerby told his companion.

"Na, I want to hunt and level up some first. Then we can go exploring," was the other's reply.

Takashi glanced at Rika who smirked back at him.

When they reached the square, Takashi pulled them to one side. "Everyone, give me the meat we collected yesterday," he said.

"I want to keep about five pieces," Saeko told him. "Remember I took the cooking skill and I want something to try it out on. I also need to buy some cooking utensils somewhere along the way."

"I think a purchase like that should come out of the party account as long as it's going to be used by all of us," Saya said. The others, except for Rei, nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute," Takashi said as he accepted the meat from the others and headed over to where the butcher was standing wiping his hands on his apron.

"Greetings adventurer!" the NPC said as Takashi stopped before him. "It looks like you have completed my quest! I will accept all the blue hog meat you have!"

A screen appeared before Takashi that said the butcher would give him one thousand col and five hundred xp if he accepted the deal. The boy smiled and pressed the button. As he did the meat disappeared from his item storage and a second screen popped up to tell him how much had been put in the accounts.

"Thank you for your business!" the butcher said as he turned and went back into his shop.

"Did you get a popup screen?" he asked as he got back to the others.

Saya nodded, "We each got about fifty-five xp and a second account came up showing how much was in the party funds. From what I read, you can divide it out or leave it in there. I vote to leave it in that account to be used as we agree to."

"I feel bad about getting xp off of the party when Shizuka and I didn't help gather the meat for the quest," Rika said.

Takashi shook his head, "No, you paid for the rooms last night, its only right we let you have some since you really didn't get the chance to hunt yesterday."

"You will be of much help to us in the future, Rika-san, please accept this," Saeko said as Saya and the others nodded.

"Alright," the woman said, "But from now on Shizuka and I will be pulling our weight. Right boobzilla?"

"Of course! And don't call me that! It's embarrassing!" the blonde said as she bounced up and down.

"I didn't know the game mechanics worked that way…" Kohta muttered to Takashi as everyone, except Rei, laughed at the woman.

"I'm sooo glad they do," Takashi replied sotto voce. "Okay then, let's get going! Rika up front with me please, Kohta and Morita cover our rear and the rest hang out in the middle."

As they got close to the edge of the city, Rika opened her items storage and equipped a longbow and quiver.

"I wondered what your weapon of choice was," Takashi said as they walked along.

"I'm a sniper in the real world," she replied. "This was the best I could do in this one."

"I would think the crossbow would be closer," the boy said as he looked back at Kohta, who had his in hand and was swiveling his head back and forth looking for danger.

"Reload time is faster on this even though the to-hit is a little harder," she replied. "I can fire as fast as I can touch the quiver on my back and place my hand in the firing position. With the crossbow, it sets the firing speed. Hirano has the basic light model, but when he upgrades his speed and accuracy will go up also."

"I see, I still have a lot to learn," the boy said as they passed the city gates and headed out into the countryside.

* * *

><p>AN: I've got a busy day tomorrow so I posted this chapter a day early.

Please Review, Favorite and Follow!

EN: 1st posted 12/6/14


	3. Chapter 3

BTW, if you leave a review as a Guest and want a answer to something, I can't help you. Please log-in to leave reviews!

I do not own Sword Art Online, Highschool of the DEAD or their characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"Kohta! Rika! Shoot the one on the left! Hisashi, Rei, Morita take the one on the right! Saeko and I have the middle!" Takashi cried out as three mad cows, twice the size of the blue hogs, charged them.

Arrows ka-thunked into the horned beast on the left as the police woman and teen fired their bows. Rei, spear in hand, knelt down and set for a charge as Hisashi and Morita raced down either side of their cow, slicing with their swords as they went.

Saeko led as she charged in and sliced their monster down one side as she went by.

Takashi leaped into the air and brought his mace down as hard as he could right between the cow's ears as it went under him. Their target crashed to the ground and exploded in a dazzle of sparkles.

The cow charging Rei slammed onto her spear, but continued to push its way down the weapon until Hisashi got in a second strike that finished it off.

Takashi and Saeko turned to help Rika and Kohta, but instead found Shizuka bashing the beast between the horns with her mace while screaming, "Bad cow! BAD COW!"

Takashi called out to everyone as the fight ended, "Move away from the spawn point! We don't want to set them off all at once like we did last time!"

Everyone did as he said and moved back about thirty meters. No sooner than they had gotten out of range, than four more mad cows appeared.

Takashi slumped down on the hillside, happy to be out of the monster's reaction range.

They had covered a lot of distance in the last five hours. It was now late morning and Saya figured they were over half-way to the next town. They had seen and fought horned rabbits, blue hogs and now mad cows so far on their trip. They had leveled up and were all were now level three.

"That thing almost got me!" Rei whined. "It came right down my spear after me!"

"Miyamoto-san, I think you need to upgrade to a jumonji yari type spear as soon as you can," Saeko said.

Rei though about it for a minute and then nodded, "A cross-head type huh? I see what you are saying, Busujima-san. I think those types were also used for wild boar hunting too weren't they?"

Saeko nodded as Saya turned to Kohta.

"Hirano, how many arrows do you have left? You've been shooting a lot."

Kohta glanced at his items screen and shook his head, "I have only lost a total of three so far, Takagi-san."

"Huh? How could that be? You must have shot close to forty now!' the pink-haired said in surprise.

"It seems the system figures some kind of percentage and decides if the chance of the bolt being lost is high enough to remove it from my inventory, so I still have thirty seven of my original forty," he told her.

"Looks like it's the same for me," Rika said as she smoked one of her cigars. "I've only lost two arrows out of the forty I had."

"Damn it! I wish I had known this so I could have taken a bow!" Saya complained as she lay back on the grass.

"So do we go after them again or move on?" Takashi asked the group.

"I say move on," Rika said. "We could spend all day just fighting those things and get nowhere nearer to our destination."

"I agree with Rika-san," Morita said. "I would rather travel now and know we can get a place to eat and rest tonight. Tomorrow we can look into quests and find hunting spots to grind on."

Takashi looked around, finding everyone else in agreement. "Okay then. Let's make sure to stay out of their reaction range and go on down the road. Be alert for other dangers though. I never thought those cows were dangerous until that first one looked at us with those weird wide eyes and charged!"

The others grimaced as they remembered. They had been walking along when suddenly the peaceful looking cow's eyes had gotten four sizes larger and it charged them while letting out a moo that sounded almost like a scream. Kohta and Rika had fired arrows into it and Saeko finished it off as everyone else stood stunned.

"The first rule of cow fight is to never talk about cow fight…" Kohta said.

The others cracked up with laughter as Saya slapped him on the shoulder. "Baka!" she said as she broke out in giggles herself.

A little later they stopped in a shaded area to eat a lunch of the melon bread and juice. Saya walked over and sat down near to Kohta and said, "Show me how to use your crossbow, Hirano."

He nodded and showed her how to hold it to her shoulder before handing it to her. She had no problem with holding or shouldering the bow, but then he had her try to aim at a tree.

"There are no sights, what am I supposed to aim with?" she asked.

"There should be a green circle that gets bigger and smaller as you aim," Kohta said. "The trick is to fire when it's smallest, that gives you a better chance to hit."

"No, I'm not seeing anything," she said.

He thought about it for a minute then said, "I know! Let me unequip it and you equip it."

She nodded as he worked through his menus. The bow landed on the ground when he finished and she picked it up, immediately, a screen popped up in front of her. _"You cannot use two weapons!"_

"Put it back down and unequip your sword. Pick up my bow and see if you can equip it then," he said.

She did as he suggested and this time _was_ allowed to equip the bow. She placed it to her shoulder, "Okay, now I can see the targeting circle but it's huge and not moving."

"No bolt loaded into the bow either," Kohta said. He sighed, "Okay, let's try this next…"

Over the next thirty minutes they went through several combinations of equipping and unequipping items. What they finally came up with was if Saya had the bow and quiver equipped, she could take a bolt and self-load it into the deck, it would not load like it did for Kohta. The string would then appear and she could fire, but even at five meters hitting the tree was just pure luck. When she finally did hit the tree, the bolt exploded into sparkles.

"Did you notice the icon that said 'Immortal Object' when the bolt hit?" Rika said. She had gotten involved in watching and helping after the first few minutes of their testing.

"Yeah, I wonder what that is about," Saya said. "Well, I'll investigate that later. We learned you can carry someone else's weapon in your hand, but not use it unless it is equipped. You can equip a weapon you are not trained in, but do not seem to be able to use it with any skill."

"I find it interesting that even though you could fire the bow, the bolt broke as soon as it touched the tree," Kohta said. "I could have tried to hit the tree with your sword, but since it says 'Immortal Object', I'm afraid it might break when I did."

"Yeah, we don't want to leave her unarmed right now," Rika said. Her eyes narrowed as she focused down the road "Someone's coming at a run, looks like they are carrying a small person or child!"

They all looked the direction she was pointing. Now they could see a man in basic starting gear with a little girl in his arms. As he got closer they noticed his right shoulder glowing red and trailing sparkles.

"Help me please!" the man shouted out. "I was bitten and it won't stop!"

Kohta took the girl out of his arms as Takashi and Hisashi helped the man sit down next to the tree.

"Who are you?" Takashi asked as Shizuka knelt down to look at the man's red shoulder.

"My name is Maresato. That's my daughter Alice. I write for a Tokyo newspaper and we got in the game for the day so I could write a story about it. One of my co-workers had been a beta tester so he offered to party with us to show us around and how things worked. When the disaster happened last night, he said we needed to get out of Beginnings and go to another town. We stopped in a place he said was a safe zone and after we started again today, we got attacked by a wolf. He hurt it, but it killed him and I finished it off." The man looked haunted as he stared at Takashi, "The thing is, he didn't disappear like the monsters do! He fell to the ground and when his hit points ran out, there was a flash of light and he got up…he got up as a zombie! Like the ones you see in the movies!"

They all stared at him in shock as the child ran over and hugged her father. "Then… then he bit me on the shoulder…I managed to hit him in the head and he died the second time and sparkled out. I tried all of mine and Alice's healing potions, but all they do is slow it down for a few minutes."

Every player had been given two healing potions with their starting package. If Maresato had used four and it did no good…they were not sure what to do.

Shizuka pulled a potion out of her pouch and leaned in to give it to the man. He held up his hand, "No don't waste it on me!"

"Listen to me," she said. "I'm a nurse and there is no way I cannot try to help! Even if it does no good it will let me see the effects against the infection!"

He nodded and let her pour the red liquid into his mouth. They all watched as his hit point bar went back from red to yellow for a few moments before dropping into the red again.

"That didn't even last more than three seconds," Rika said as the others looked on horrified.

"Is there nothing we can do?" Saeko asked.

Maresato shook his head, "All I ask is for you to do take care of my daughter. I only brought her into the game with me so she could see the tech that was going to be the future of her world. Please take care of her and keep her safe!"

"You have our word," Takashi said.

The man nodded and hugged his little girl to him as Shizuka took Takashi's arm and pulled him back. Rika followed, wanting to hear what her friend said.

"If I'm right he only has a few minutes according to how his hit points are dropping," the blonde told them.

"So what do we do?" the boy asked the women.

"We just have to watch," Rika said. "The moment he dies we get everybody back and see if he turns like his friend did. It might not happen; it could have been something to do with the wolf they fought."

"All we can do then is wait," Takashi said as he walked back and knelt down beside the man again.

"Think of anything?" Maresato asked.

Takashi shook his head, "We think it will only be about five more minutes before…."

Alice's father nodded, and pulled her close again, "Hey baby? Papa's going to have to go here in a little bit. I want you to listen to me okay?" The girl nodded as she looked up at her father. "You're going to stay with these nice boys and girls now. I want you to be a big girl and act right. Be polite and remember your manners. Can you do that for me?"

"But Papa I don't want you to go…" the child said as she tried to hold back her tears.

"I'm sorry, honey, I don't want to go either, but I have to," he told her as he rubbed her head.

"You will be alright with us munchkin," Saya told her. "We will take care of you just like a little sister."

The little girl nodded as suddenly her father coughed. "Papa what's wrong!?" she asked as she looked up at him again.

"Baby I have to go now…I love you!" he said as he hugged her and kissed her on the forehead for the last time. He then pushed her away, into Shizuka's waiting arms. "Please take her away…I don't want her to see…"

Shizuka, Saya and Rei moved away, keeping the girl from looking back as her father died.

"One last thing," the man said. "I just remembered, I hit my friend a bunch of times on the body but it didn't seem to do any damage. Hitting him in the head is the only thing that seemed to work."

"We'll remember that," Takashi said.

A white sparkle suddenly washed over Maresato's body. Takashi and the rest quickly pulled back and readied their weapons. As the white flash ended, a zombie appeared in the same spot.

Takashi could tell it was the same person, the features and build were the same, but now Maresato's flesh was gray and rotten looking, with blood and other fluids oozing over his skin.

The zombie got up and started to stumble toward them.

Rika quickly fired an arrow into it. She paused though when the point blank shot in the chest did not seem to affect its hit points.

"My turn!" said Saeko as the samurai girl raced forward. She cut across the front, then the back, and then stabbed straight into the monsters side sinking her katana almost half way.

The hit points barely wavered.

Instead of dying, the creature reached and grabbed her arm, trying to pull her toward him.

She stared at it in shock for a second, but in that second, Takashi rushed forward.

The boy swung his mace two-handed like he was driving a spike in the ground. The weapon crashed down on the monsters head, splitting it open like a watermelon. The zombie quickly burst into sparkles and disappeared.

"Are you alright!?" the boy asked Saeko as she staggered. He grabbed her and held on to keep her from falling.

She looked up at him and after a few seconds she nodded and stepped back. "I am fine now. Thank you, Takashi."

"I think that's the first time you used my name, Senpai," the boy said with a grin.

She nodded, "Please call me Saeko, everyone. I get tired of Senpai and I think we are all on equal footing here."

"I agree with Sen…Saeko," Saya said. "I've told Takashi for years he could call me Saya, but for some damn reason he rarely does."

"I'll do better!" the boy said as he held up his hands in surrender. He looked over at his blonde friend, "Come to think of it I don't think I have ever heard your first name, Morita."

The boy blushed and frowned, "That's because I hate it! I won't even let my mother call me that and she was the one that named me! It's Morita, nothing more!"

Saya's eyes narrowed as she glared at the boy, "Now I'm curious. I'll find out sooner or later."

"You might as well go ahead and tell. You know she's never going to let up on you until she finds out," Takashi said.

"I agree," Hisashi said. "Just get it over with and be done with it."

The boy grimaced, but knew his friends were right. With a disgusted look on his face, he spit it out, "Fine! It's Azusa okay!? My first name is Azusa!"

They all looked puzzled as Saya frowned. "Azusa? Well it is a girl's name, but it's not as bad as some I could think of."

"Did your mother name you before she knew you were a boy?" Kohta asked, trying to make sense of it.

"That's the crime of it!" Morita snarled. "She said she always wanted a child named Azusa and she didn't care if I was a boy, girl or whatever! I won't even speak to her unless she calls me son or something else!"

"What does your father call you?" Saeko asked.

Morita smirked now, "Dad fought mom over it at first, but he was always putty in her hands. He gets around it now by using nick-names. He calls me, Chief, Boy-o, Number One Son, even Dude a lot of times."

"Well I still say it's not that bad. She could have named you something like Blossom or something," Saya said.

"Morita-dude," Takashi said with a smirk. "With that hair-do, I can see that!"

The boy shrugged his shoulders, blowing it off until he noticed Alice frowning at him. "Hey Alice-chan, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Your hair is weird," she stated.

The others snorted as Shizuka hugged the child to her and said, "Out of the mouths of babes…"

"Alice-chan, are you alright?" Rei asked as she knelt down beside the child.

The little girl nodded, "I'm sad, but I promised Papa I would be a good girl." Looking up at them she asked, "Where are we going now?"

"First let me ask something," Takashi said as he squatted down by the child also. "Alice-chan do you remember where that wolf attacked you and your papa?"

The girl thought for a moment and nodded, "I think so!"

"Good. What I want you to do is tell us if we get close okay? That way we will be ready when it jumps out at us."

"Okay!" she replied.

"How about you ride on my shoulders?" Kohta said. "That way you can see further down the road."

"I'd like that onii-san!" she declared.

The boy knelt down and let the girl climb on. After she was seated they formed up and marched off.

000

Two hours later, Alice called out, "Mister! We are getting close! Over there is where we slept last night!" She was pointing to a stand of trees off to the right.

"Takashi we need to check that out," Saya said. "Maresato-san said his beta-tester guide had called it a 'safe zone'. If it is safe like a town, we should make note when we find them."

Kohta let the child down and she ran over to the trees. As Takashi followed her into the stand, a popup opened that said, _"You have entered a safe zone! You may rest or sleep here for as long as you want without worry of monsters attacking."_

"Did you get that?" he asked Saya as she stepped through the invisible barrier.

She nodded as she punched through her menus. "It added it to my maps also." After a minute she smiled, "It says: _By accessing this safe zone, it has been saved to your map. Every time you find one it will be added when you enter._"

"These will be real useful if you stay in an area for a while," Rika said.

"Alice-chan, where was it from here that the wolf attacked?" Takashi asked.

The girl pointed, "Not far up there, around a corner!"

Takashi looked at Rika and shrugged, "I guess we better get ready for a fight then."

They were surprised when Alice reached into her item storage and came out with a sword and round shield just her size. "I'm ready!' she declared.

"Umm, Munchkin how about you let the oldsters handle this. Sensei and Saya-san are going to stay back and be our rear guard to watch behind us. Can you help them out?" Kohta asked her.

"Okay!" she said.

Saya smirked slightly and murmured to him, "You handled that well!"

The boy blushed at the praise, "Th…thanks, Saya-san…"

"Just Saya, like I told you," she said as she thumped him on the head with her finger.

Takashi glanced at Saeko and Rika who were both smirking at the exchange. "So, let's go find the big bad wolf," he said.

000

It did not take long; they only walked less than a kilometer, before they rounded a bend in the road to find a fair sized wolf standing there. It lowered its head and growled as they stopped to look at it.

"Whoa, fifty meters away and its already reacting to us," Takashi said.

"Let's see if we can hit it with ranged fire first before we charge in," Rika said.

She and Kohta took aim as the others fell into their battle formation. They both fired within a moment of each other, but…

The wolf dodged their shots.

"What the hell!?" Rika exclaimed as the animal charged them.

The melee fighters also charged forward with Takashi and Saeko leading. They split left and right to go down either side of the monster, swinging their attacks as they went by.

They both missed.

The wolf spun around and bit Takashi on his thigh before letting go and turning his attention to Hisashi. It jumped on the white-haired boy, sinking its teeth into his forearm as it knocked him down. Letting go again, it headed towards Shizuka, Saya and Alice.

"Look out!" Rika hollered as she tried to fire at the racing form.

Suddenly Alice tore loose from Shizuka's grasp and ran forward. She stopped, brandished her little sword and shield as she screamed, "STOP THAT YOU BAD WOLF!"

To everyone's astonishment, the wolf froze in it tracks with a stunned look of surprise on its face. This gave Saeko and Morita a chance to hit it from behind, and Kohta to put a quarrel into it. The wolf's hit points dropped to zero, causing it to burst into sparkles.

"What the hell just happened?" Rika asked as Saya stormed forward.

Reaching the child, the pink-haired teen first knuckled her on the head and then grabbed her to hug her close. "Don't you ever do that again!" she told the little girl. "You scared me to death! What if that monster had bitten you?"

"Speaking of being bitten," Takashi said as he limped up. "That hit took almost half my HP way."

"Mine too," said Hisashi as he started drinking a healing potion.

"We need to move before more spawn!" Rika said, and they all jogged back down the trail a little ways.

Funny thing though, the wolf did not respawn.

"I don't understand," the police woman muttered after five minutes. "We're still within the range from where we saw it the first time…"

"Maybe it was a 'lone wolf'," Kohta suggested. "One wolf only and will not respawn until someone else comes along."

"Well only one way to find out," Takashi said as he started walking forward. The others followed and when they reached where the wolf had stood before, they heard a whining sound.

"That's a puppy!" Alice declared as she rushed toward the bushes the noise was coming from.

"Alice, come back!" Saya shouted as Kohta charged after the child.

The boy caught up with her as she stopped and squatted down while calling out, "Here puppy, puppy! Come out and play with me!"

To everyone's surprise a little black, white and gray head popped up from the brush. It whined again and crept forward, head down, looking at the little girl.

"Kohta-kun, what does this mean?" Alice asked the boy who was standing behind her.

He leaned down and looked over her shoulder at the popup in front of her. It said: _"A Wolf Puppy has taken an interest in you! Do you want to make him your friend?"_

"Hit yes and see what happens," Kohta told her.

The girl did as he said and the screen changed: _"Great! He might want to be friends too! To make him your friend you must feed him! He likes: __**MEAT**__"_

Kohta grinned and reached into his item storage. He pulled out one of the bacon pieces they had for breakfast that morning and gave it to the girl.

She held it out and the little wolf eased forward to sniff it. Once he took it in his mouth, he gobbled it down and barked "Yip! Yip!" as he danced around in front of them.

The screen changed again: _"You have made a friend! Wolf Puppy is now your pet! You are now a BEAST TAMER! Be sure to feed him every day and he will stay with you always! What do you wish to name him?"_

"Do you know what you want to call your new puppy, Alice-chan?" Kohta asked.

"ZEKE! I want to name him Zeke!" she shouted.

_Ping! "You have named your wolf puppy Zeke! He will answer to that name from now own!"_

"Well that's interesting…" Saya said causing Kohta to jump because he just realized she was right against his left shoulder. "What's wrong with you?" she asked as she stood up and glared at him. He just shrugged his shoulders and looked embarrassed instead of responding. She crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at him, "My next question is why were you carrying around a piece of bacon in your item storage?"

He rubbed the back of his head and looked sheepish. "Ah…I bought a second breakfast this morning and stored it just in case," he told her.

She blinked at him for a minute and then smiled and nodded, "I should have thought of that. Smart move, Kohta-kun!" She then turned her attention to the little girl, "Hey Munchkin, Why did you name your new furry friend Zeke?"

The girl looked up at her from where Zeke was trying to lick her face. "My grandfather's name was Ez…Ezekiel, but he told me to always call him Grandpa Zeke. Zeke has gray hair like Grandfather, so he's Zeke!"

Saya shook her head and patted the child on her head, "Pretty smart actually, little one! Good job!"

"So did the wolf turn into the puppy on respawn? Or was it supposed to be a chance to gain an animal companion?" Takashi asked.

"Or did Alice-chan's action of yelling at the wolf set off a cycle of actions?" Saeko said.

Saya shook her head, "Don't know. I just have to study that guide more and try to find answers!"

Kohta reached out to pet Zeke only to be growled at as the little wolf ran behind Alice.

"Zeke! Bad puppy! Kohta-kun is our friend!" the girl told the little fur ball.

"Wait a minute," Saya said. "We have to figure this out before we go any further or he might try to attack one of us for even holding Alice's hand. Give me a minute."

She started racing through the menus so fast no one else was able to keep up with her. After about five minutes she stopped and sighed, "How could we have been so stupid! Takashi! Ask Alice to join the party!"

"Crap, I totally forgot about that!" the boy muttered and he did what Saya said.

The pink-haired teen leaned over and helped Alice through the menus. "Press yes here…then open this…press here…then here and you should be done." Everyone else received a message saying Alice wanted to friend them. They all quickly pressed yes.

"Now, Kohta, try to pet Zeke again," Saya said.

This time the little wolf ran over to the boy as soon as he was called and rolled on his back for Kohta to rub his belly.

"So many little things to remember!" Shizuka said as Saya nodded.

"Well we will have to learn and remember them if we want to make it through this," Takashi said. "Right now I think we should push it and get to town."

The others agreed and they set out at a jog.

000

"So the question is, why would you not go anywhere except at a jog or run?" Rika was saying as they walked into the gates of the town.

Takashi shook his head, "I honestly don't know. We ran for what, two hours and I don't feel any ill effects from it."

"Maybe it does not come into play unless we have to fight something," Saeko suggested from where she walked on Takashi's right side.

"More stuff I have to research," Saya said as she walked with her hands behind her head. "Except for this 'can't log out and might die' thing I could happily spend my time in game learning the ends and outs of it and this world."

They stopped before an inn near the town's central square.

"So how many days do we plan to stay for?" Takashi asked before they went inside.

"I would say at least three," Rika told him. "After that we can judge by how many quests we find and how many other players start to show up. I get the feeling we will be best served by staying ahead of the crowd if we can." They all agreed and entered the inn.

"Greetings adventurers!" the inn keeper said as they walked up to the bar. "What can I do for you today?"

"We need two rooms. One for four men and one for five women and a child," Takashi told him.

The man thought for a moment, "The biggest rooms we have are for three people. I can give you a double and a triple for the ladies and two doubles for the boys. I can put a cot in one of the ladies rooms for the little girl and…" it was like the program paused for a moment as the inn keeper blinked three times, "…her pet."

Takashi grimaced, "How much would that cost us for three days?"

"Two hundred col for three days and supper each day always comes with our rooms," the NPC replied.

The teen looked at Rika who nodded. "Okay that sounds good I guess," he responded. "How come they are so cheap? We paid half that for just one night in Beginnings."

"Oh we don't have many guests currently," he replied as his registration screen opened. "I hear there is a big festival going on in Beginnings right now and there are a whole lot of adventurers currently in that city. I'm sure rooms and food are at a premium."

"Excuse me," Saya said. "How long has it been since you did have adventurer guests?"

"We had several stay last night," he replied. "About twenty or so in fact. Some were in groups, but others were solo. Most left this morning, leaving the town to go further down the road."

"Most?" Rika said as her eyes narrowed. "There are still some checked in?"

"In fact here comes one now," the inn keeper said as a girl close to Saya's size came down the stairs. She was dressed in leather armor and brown clothes with a brown cloak over her shoulders. The hood of her cloak was pulled up so that her face was hidden.

"Handle the rooms, Takashi, I've got this," Rika said as she stepped towards the staircase and the girl. "Excuse me! Could we talk to you for a minute?"

The girl froze three steps up from the bottom and her hands disappeared inside her cloak. "Who are you and what do you want?" she asked in a not exactly friendly manner.

Rika, realizing the girl's hands were probably on a weapon, raised her's in a sign of peace. "We're just adventurers looking for a little information if we can get it."

A smirk crossed the girl's face as her hands came out from under her cloak. "Well then, you came to the right person. I'm called Argo and I'm an information broker."

"What's that?" Saya asked as she walked up.

"I know stuff you don't. If you want to know what I know, you have to pay me for it."

"The system lets you get away with that?" the pink-haired teen asked as she frowned.

Argo laughed, "Walk outside and ask an NPC how the get to the town square. It will tell you, 'I can lead you there for ten col'. Yeah the game not only allows it, but in some ways encourages it."

"I've seen other games like that," Kohta said as he stepped over.

"You must have played…" the information broker's voice paused and a stunned look appeared on her face as Alice and Zeke peeked around Kohta's legs. "Wh…what's a kid that small doing in the game!? And where did that wolf come from!?"

Before anyone could answer, Rika held up her right hand and said, "Nobody speaks!" She focused on Argo and smiled as she cocked her head slightly to the side. "Well Broker-san, looks like we have info you want, how much will you pay for it?"

Argo laughed out loud, holding her stomach as she did. When she got his mirth under control, she grinned at Rika, "You learn fast! What did you do in the real world?"

"This one's free," Rika told her. "I'm a police sergeant."

Argo laughed again and wagged her finger at the older woman, "You should do well in the world if a monster doesn't get you! Here's the deal; you tell me all about the girl and wolf pup first, then I'll give you info in return until I feel your credit has run out. Then you go on the book and start paying me by the question. Deal?"

Rika glanced at the others who nodded to her. Turning back to Argo she smiled, "Deal!"

"Well then," Argo said as she rubbed her hands together. "Let's sit down and eat while you tell me the story!"

000

"Seven years old!" the brown-haired girl said as she shook her head. "The age in the beta test was bottomed out at thirteen! I didn't even know someone so young could get into the game!"

"It makes me wonder if there are any others in the game that young," Takashi said. "We saw some pretty young looking ones when we were in the plaza."

"I did too, but I just guessed they had to be at least thirteen or so, not everybody looks their age," Argo replied. "The strange thing is, I have never heard of a wolf being in the game, Dire wolves yes, but not a plain old wolf."

Rika shook her head, "Maybe it was something that got added after the beta. Maybe some condition set the events off. I'm more curious about why the big wolf acted the way it did when she shouted at it."

"Well I knew there was a chance at becoming a beast tamer, but during beta no one took the time to try it. We were all worried about the hack 'n slash, trying to get as far as we could before the beta ran out. Six months in, a bunch of us were standing at the door of the ninth floor's boss room when they shut us down."

"So now that you know about the fuzzy butt, what can you tell us about the zombies?" Rika asked.

"Zombies? What zombies? As far as I know there are no zombies in this game."

"You mean you don't know that when a player dies he turns into a zombie monster and has to be killed a second time!?" Saya exclaimed as she leaned forward.

Argo looked shocked again, "You've seen this happen!?"

Takashi nodded, "Alice's father turned when he went to zero hit points, and he told us it happened to the beta tester that was guiding them after he got killed by the big wolf."

There was horror on Argo's face as she shook her head, "I saw a lot of players go down in the beta, but nothing like this ever happened!"

Suddenly Alice piped up, "Why do you have whiskers?"

The girls stared at the child for a minute blinking before her face softened, "I got them on a quest on the second floor little one. I liked them so much I drew them on when I got in the game this time."

"They make you look like a mousey!" the little girl said.

"Really I'm a rat! My nick-name is Argo the Rat!" she told the child before looking back at the others. "Of course I was named that by beta testers that didn't like my information services."

She folded her hands on the table in front of her and said, "Okay, unless you have more to tell me, I'm ready to answer your questions."

Saya nodded, "How many quests are there in this town?"

"Five," the Rat responded.

It was quiet for a minute as Saya realized the girl was not going to say any more. She sighed, "Okay, you're going to do this the hard way so let me ask this. If I ask you about a quest or subject, will you tell us all the information about that or just highlights like you just did?"

Argo laughed as Saya turned red. "You're a smart one aren't you, Pinky!"

"Saya and I have been in school together since kindergarten and she has always been number one in every class we were in. A lot of times she was number one in the school too," Takashi said as he smirked at his childhood friend.

"Shut up, baka!" Saya said as she glared at him.

"Oh a real brain!" the info broker said as she grinned. "I think I'll call you Pinky the Brain! That fits you real good!"

Saya growled and would have gotten up if Kohta on one side, and Rika on the other, had not taken hold of her arms.

Argo waved her hand in front of her, "Oh don't go getting all mad now, Pinky! Giving you a nick-name means you interest me and I may even offer to put you on my friends list!"

"Must be a short list!" Saya snarled.

"Yeah, it is so far, but it will grow quickly as old beta's start to get in touch with me." She lowered her head as a screen popped up in front of her. "Here's one now," she said as she read the message. "In fact it's a question about these zombies you told me about."

Takashi quickly spoke up, "They are very strong and have heavy damage resistance! You have to hit them in the head to kill them!"

She punched in a few things and then closed the window. "Thanks for that," she said. "That was one of my better 'friends' and I don't want to see him go down in this." She thought for a moment before speaking again, "Tell you what, here's a freebie, no matter what town you are in, go to the butcher for a quest."

"Umm, we might have already done that one in Beginnings," Kohta said.

She shook her head, "No, it changes for every town. The first one is hogs, this one might be cows since those mad cows are running around out there."

"Oh I see," Saya said. "So by checking with NPC's that you have gotten quests from before, you might get an upgraded quest in the next town."

"Now I'm not promising that is always true," Argo said. "But I found it to be so in the beta. Now, what are some other things you want to know?"

000

It was later, almost midnight before they decided to call it off. Alice had dozed off in Shizuka's lap a couple of hours prior and the others looked like they were getting worn down also.

"I'll warn you, I'm going to leave in the morning," the girl told them. "If you are already here a bunch of other noobs might show up tomorrow and I don't want to get caught in the crowd just yet."

"Umm, maybe not," Takashi said. "We were told to run to the next town by someone who had a beta as his friend."

"Huh? Do you know his name?" she asked.

"Not the one who told us, I just call him Scruffy Guy because he had a ragged goatee and a red bandana with two white stripes on it."

"Don't sound familiar to me. Do you know who told him that?"

"He said the beta's name was…Kirito I think," Takashi replied.

The Rat blinked for a second before chuckling, "That guy! Well that was a good place to get info from! He was real strong in the beta and if he survives very long, he will be a powerhouse this time too!" She thought for a moment before speaking again, "Hmm, that really doesn't change my plans, but I just might not have to rush like I thought I would. Still though, I have a lot to do and want a full night's sleep before I strike out."

"So what do we owe you?" Rika asked.

Argo shook her head, "I was set to make a tidy profit off of you, but that zombie info is too important. I'll call it even for that, but from now on its pay as you ask."

"Thanks," Rika said. "Oh and Argo? I've known a lot of rats in my day, you're nothing like any of them."

The girl lowered head and smiled slightly, "Thanks officer, I appreciate that. Good night all," With that she headed back upstairs.

Kohta took Alice from Shizuka and carried her up. As they reached their rooms Takashi reached out and touched Saya on the arm. "You okay?' he asked.

She thought for a moment and nodded, "I'm tired, but we learned a lot. I might try to catch her in the morning if I think of something important, but right now I just want to sleep."

"Alright, good night then," said as he nodded to her and Saeko, who had stopped also.

The dark-haired girl watched for a moment as the boy went down the hall and entered his room. She sighed and then entered her own.

* * *

><p>AN: Little Zeke got an upgrade for this story because I thought it would be fun for Alice to be a Beast Tamer. Please Review, Favorite and Follow!

EN: 1st posted 12/13/14


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Sword Art Online, Highschool of the DEAD or their characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

_Floor One: Third day_

It was still early in the morning when Argo came down the stairs to find Saya sitting at one of the tables drinking coffee. She got a cup herself and walked over to the pink-haired girl.

"Mind if I join you?" The Rat asked.

Saya shook her head and motioned toward one of the seats. "Almost ready to leave?" she asked.

"No, not yet," the brown-haired girl replied. "I thought I would go out and snoop around some before I come back and get breakfast. Then I'll strike out for the next town." She watched Saya for a minute before she spoke again, "So…what's wrong, Pinky? Situation sinking in?"

Saya looked puzzled for a moment until she realized she had been staring at her cup. "Ah, no," she replied. "To be honest, I've accepted what that asshole has done to us. Alice started having nightmares late last night. She woke up screaming and we couldn't do anything with her till we finally got her settled with Shizuka. I never really got back to sleep is all."

Argo shook her head, "I feel so sorry for her. I can't understand what her dad was thinking bringing a girl that young into a game like this."

"I can kind of understand in a way," Saya said. "He wanted to spend time with her and show her something new and wonderful. If this disaster had not happened, it would probably have become a precious memory for her. I know my father loves me, but we have never spent much time together because…ah…maybe I better not say anything else…"

"Saya I swear to you, I only deal in game info. I promise you, I never ever trade in personal information about players or their families," the girl said. "If you want to say something go ahead."

"Hmm, well truth is he is a very powerful politician. He works very hard for the people that support him, but he tries to be home every night. I do see him, normally several times a week. The same with mother, she is involved with his work also. Neither of them are the type that would leave for long periods of time like some parents do."

Argo shrugged her shoulders, "Well I guess it's better than not having parents or they not care about you."

Saya sighed, "Yes, but that's what I meant about I understood what Alice's dad was trying to do. Now he's gone forever. I can't imagine what her mother is going through right now."

"Yeah," said the info broker. "How long has your group known each other?"

Saya smirked, "I've known Takashi since before our first day of kindergarten. Mama has a picture somewhere of me in my new pink dress and him in a little suit with that disgruntled look on his face. Rei came along not long after in elementary and Hisashi and Morita showed up in middle school. Kohta, well we really invited him along because he was a military otkau, but he seems okay once you know him. He's been in our class since the first year of high school. Saeko was a third year captain of the kendo squad that was having trouble with her computer and asked Takashi to help her fix it so she could play. He invited her to join us and to be honest I'm glad he did. She is the daughter of a sword dojo owner and she really understands how to fight with a katana."

Argo nodded, "Quite a few people found out in the beta that kendo knowledge was helpful in learning the sword skills."

"Meh, sword skills, that's something I wish I could change," Saya said.

"What do you mean?" the other girl asked, frowning.

"I'm just not the sword slinger type. If I knew before I made my character what I know now, I would have picked the crossbow skill instead, but since I can't change it I'm stuck with a short sword."

The Rat laughed as she held out her cupped hand, palm up, "How bad do you want to be able to change your weapon specialization, Pinky?"

Saya stared at her, mouth open for minute before she recovered from her shock. Leaning forward she smirked as she spoke, "So…Rat, if I pay you for this information, will it be just where to find out how to change the skill or will it be the complete scoop on where to go and how to win the quest? And how much?"

Argo laughed again, "Very good Brain! You're learning and you ask the right questions the right way! For you…thirty col for everything. Anyone else it's gonna cost sixty."

Saya nodded and opened her menu to offer the information broker the money.

Once Argo accepted the transaction, she started talking, "On the third floor there is an NPC blacksmith in the main town. Go to his shop, it's the only one in town, and tell him how much you like his merchandise. That will activate the quest to get a crystal of weapon change. Once you have it, go back to him and give him the crystal. He will then ask you what you want your new weapon to be. First of all…it's not a hard quest. It resets every three days so if someone else in the party wants to do the same thing just hang out in town for a while, or do another quest while you wait. Now here's where you need to go and what you need to fight to complete the quest…"

About ten minutes later Argo sat back with her arms crossed over her chest as she waited for Saya to finish making notes in her journal about the quest. When the pink-haired girl was through, she spoke again. "There is one more thing about completing the quest that I'm _not_ going to tell you," she said. "Now before you get fired up, it's a good thing. I just think it will be a nice surprise and I don't want to ruin it."

Saya smirked, "Well I guess I just have to trust you, huh?"

The Rat nodded and opened her menu. A second later a friend request popped up for Saya. "Push yes, and if I'm wrong you can bitch me out in a message, but I'm not wrong. Also call me if you need anything and if you find out more about Wolfe, the beast tamers or zombies, get in touch with me as quick as you can. Remember I pay good money for information."

"Ohayou," Kohta said as he and the others walked up.

Saya jumped up and hugged the chubby boy, "Kohta! I know how to change weapons now!" What she had done hit her and she quickly let go, jumping back as the boy stood shocked.

Argo roared with laughter as the others chuckled. With that the info broker got up also, "Well I'm going to go handle my business. If I don't see you before I leave, I'll catch you another time."

"Just a minute," Rika said as she opened her menu. A second later the girl got a friend request. "Press yes, Argo. If you ever need any…professional advice, give me a buzz."

The Rat nodded, "Sure thing, Rika-san, and…thanks. Good luck to all of you!" With that, she headed out the door.

"Well let's eat and I'll tell you what I learned," Saya said. Then she noticed Kohta was not moving, only standing stiffly with a stunned look on his face. "Eh…what wrong with him? Is he lagging?" she asked as she waved a hand in front of his face.

"I think he is in shock from your good morning," Saeko said with a smirk.

Saya blushed and drew back her fist and punched the boy in the shoulder, "Hey! Baka! Wake up, it's time to eat!"

The boy snapped out of his trance and looked at her, "OH! Ohayou, Saya-san! Is breakfast ready?"

The pink-haired girl face-palmed as the others laughed.

As they sat down, Argo came back in the front door. Her face wore a somber expression.

"That was quick," Takashi said with a smile.

"I just got a message from another beta that is still in Beginnings City. He said the Room of Resurrection, where you respawned if you died in the beta, has changed. It is now called the Monument of Life. The walls there list every player in SAO and when someone dies their name is crossed out. If you touch the crossed out name, information on how, when and where they died appears. As of a few minutes ago, there where were four hundred and eighty two names crossed out and its growing every hour. Over a hundred are suicides."

They starred at the girl stunned until suddenly the inn keeper, his wife and their serving girl walked to the middle of the dining room, where they all began to talk at once.

"I have new information! I have new information!" they said in chorus. "If an adventurer dies, they revive immediately as a zombie. This zombie has superior strength and damage resistance and can only be killed by striking it in the head. If a player is bitten by a zombie there is no healing for the wound and the player will die! All players be warned! This is new data! This is new data!" The message repeated before the NPC's feel silent and they went back to their duties.

"Argo did you…" Rika started to say, but as she turned toward the door, the girl was gone.

"I guess she's not really a rat after all," Shizuka said as she hugged Alice.

"No," Saya said. "Not much of a rat at all."

000

"So what's the first thing on the list?" Rika asked as they stepped into the street in front of the inn.

"First we find a blacksmith and get Rei a crosshead spear if we can afford it," Takashi said.

"My spear's just fine! I don't need any favors from you!" Rei said.

The boy turned on her, anger on his face. "I'm not doing _you_ a favor; I'm doing the party one. You almost died yesterday because the weapon you have didn't do the job even after you used it properly," he told her.

"Don't you tell me…" her voice trailed off as Hisashi put his hand on her shoulder.

"Rei, Takashi is right," Hisashi said. "You came too close yesterday and the other style spear will be better."

The ginger-haired girl looked at the others and realized they all agreed with the dark-haired boy. "Fine!" she huffed, snatching her shoulder away from Hisashi.

Takashi frowned as he looked around, "Where's Saya?"

As he asked, she came back out of the inn. "While you were arguing, I asked the innkeeper where we could find a blacksmith. Follow me," she said as she walked off down the street.

The others blinked at her for a minute before doing as she said.

000

Half an hour later, Rei had a new spear that had cost fifteen hundred col. The blacksmith had given her seven hundred for her old one to help offset the costs.

While they were there Saya had priced crossbows, and was satisfied she would have more than enough money by the time they reached the third floor to pay for her own weapon upgrade.

Next stop was the butcher for his quest. They already had six pieces of mad cow meat from the previous day, but the amount to complete the quest was twenty five. After getting directions from the NPC on where to hunt, they headed out.

Three hours later they had completed the quest and were back. After Takashi finished the xp and money transfer, he looked around to see if he could spot any other quest givers.

One of the things Argo had told them was to look for a yellow flashing "!" mark over an NPC's head. This meant they had a quest to give out. Once you accepted the quest, the icon would change to green, and when you completed it, it would vanish until the quest reset for the next person/party. Simple quests like the butcher's could be done by separate parties at the same time.

Then there were quests like the weapon change one. This type of quest was a personal one, but party members could help as long as the quester finished the final part themselves.

Looking up and down the street, Takashi focused on various NPC's until he found two that had quest icons. Smiling, he pointed at one, "I guess we know now what those Dire-Minks that attacked us were for!"

On their way back from collecting the mad cow meat, they ran into a pack of small furry animals. They looked similar to a cute little chipmunk like creature, until they suddenly grew long fangs and claws as they attacked. Their bite was vicious, but did little damage unless you got swarmed. When you killed one it dropped a Dire-Mink pelt. The hard part of killing them was they were so fast.

As they stepped up to the quest giver, the other party members realized the shop was a furrier's.

"Now the pelts make sense," Saya said as Takashi talked to the shop keeper.

"Fifty pelts to complete the quest," their leader said after accepting. "We already have twenty so this shouldn't take too long. Plus he will buy any extra we collect."

As they headed out they passed the other quest giver Takashi had spotted. That one was for an alchemist.

"Go ahead and accept it too, Takashi," Saya said remembering Argo had told them they could do more than one quest at a time. "I'm betting it's for rabbit horns and we already have a bunch, so maybe we don't need to collect too many."

She was right in that fifty rabbit horns were needed and they already had thirty five.

"That was a good idea, Saya-san," Kohta said as they walked out of the city gates. "This way we will have completed three of the five quests in this town by this evening!"

"I told you," the girl said with a smirk. "Give me a chance to get a foothold and I'll figure this system out!"

The others laughed at her enthusiasm.

000

It was getting close to sundown when they arrived back at the furrier's.

"Greetings adventurer!" the NPC said as Takashi stopped before him. "It looks like you have completed my quest! I will accept all the dire-mink pelts you have!"

It only took a few seconds to complete the transaction, but instead of thanking them and going into his shop, the NPC started talking again. "Please accept a special gift for your hard work!"

Takashi was surprised to find another screen in front of him showing a fur lined cloak. When he shrugged his shoulders and punched accept, the furrier thanked him for his work and went inside the shop.

"What was that about?" Saya asked. "It looked like you got an extra screen?"

"I did," the boy replied. "He gave me a fur lined cloak!" Glancing up and down the street he continued, "But, let's get to the inn and our rooms before I show it to you."

The girl nodded. She had also noticed that the street looked busier than earlier.

When they got back to the inn, they found several new faces hanging around the dining room.

"Looks like things are picking up," Rika said as the serving girl brought them their supper.

"A lot more adventurers have started to show up," the NPC said. "I heard the festival in Beginnings is over."

They nodded and she flounced off as they began to eat. They were almost through when a man in his twenties, wearing gray armor, walked up and threw his leg over the bench the girls were sitting on and plopped down next to Shizuka.

"Hey baby! Why don't me and you party up together and go somewhere we can be alone?" he said as he put his elbow on the table and rested his head on his hand.

"Go away, I'm eating," the blonde said as she made a shooing motion with her free hand.

"Aw now! Don't be that way! I can show you how to have a great time in this game! Forget about these little kids and party with a real man!" he said as reached out, taking her free hand in his…less than a second before Rika's fist impacted the side of his head from across the table.

The stunned man lifted up from his seat, and flew across the room to slam into the wall, knocking over several other players in the process.

"Sorry guys; didn't mean to get you caught in the crossfire!" Rika called out as she came around the to stand over the downed Casanova . She reached and helped a couple up as he stared up at her.

"What the hell did you do that for!?" the man shouted at her as he started getting up.

She looked around at the other players before saying, "Y'all might want to move back for this." Several laughed as they lifted up tables and chairs, moving them out of the danger zone.

Putting her attention back on the irate man, she said, "My friend told you to go away, but you had to make the mistake of touching her without her consent. Now the question is do you want to continue or are you willing to just walk away." The air was tense and silent. All the other players in the room were watching to see what would happen next.

The silence was split with the sound of a child's laughter.

"Sensei it was funny how that man flew through the air!" Alice said in her clear, shrill, child's voice.

"Oh hell…" Saya said as the man's face turned red in rage and he charged up off the floor.

Rika dodged his first two punches and then kicked him in the gut, hurling him across the room again.

Right onto a table with five other players sitting around it.

A big fighter jumped up and grabbed Casanova, "Hey asshole! We're trying to have a peaceful dinner here!"

"Fuck you!" the man replied. "She hit me first!"

"Yeah but you started it by hitting on her friend! Now I've had enough!" with that statement the big fighter slammed his fist in to Casanova's face.

"TAVERN BRAWL!" someone screamed and all hell broke loose.

Suddenly there were chairs, tables, metal plates and mugs flying everywhere. Those that did not want to participate grabbed their plates and cups and ran up the stairs to sit down and watch from the balcony.

The innkeeper came out from behind his counter with a club in his hand, clearing a path and making a beeline for Takashi's party. "Would you ladies like to join me and the missus behind the counter? I can guarantee a good view from there!"

"I think so!" Rei said as she and Shizuka grabbed up Alice and Zeke, heading to the shelter with the man. Saya huffed as she followed next with Saeko trailing behind.

Takashi and the other boys also followed, but was brought up short when the inn keeper stopped them at the bar.

"Sorry boys, but its ladies only back here. Well and me of course, but I'm the one that makes the rules. Good luck out there!"

Kohta and Morita grinned and balled up their fists, but Kohta paused to look at Saya.

She glowered at them but said, "Oh go on! Get it out of your system!"

The boys grinned wider and both shouted, "BANZAI!" as they dived into the scrum, fists flying.

Takashi stood there for minute thinking. Then he laced his fingers together and cracked his knuckles as he started to walk forward.

"Seriously, you're going to do this?" Hisashi asked.

"Let's just say I have some pent up aggression," the dark-haired boy said with a sneer as he started his charge.

Hisashi sighed and looked at Rei, but she and the other girls were watching the fight. "I was wonder if my real world karate training would work for hand-to-hand in here," he muttered as he finally jumped in.

After a couple of minutes Rei looked at Saya, "Why are they not breaking everything in the place?"

The pink-haired girl rapped her fist on the counter. An icon that said 'Immortal Object!' popped up on the surface. "Everything in here except for the food is basically unbreakable," she responded.

"What about the guys?" was Rei's next question. "Won't they get hurt?"

Saya shook her head, "No. You can't get hurt in town unless you are in an official duel. Then the duel is over once one of the fighters goes to half hit points. Right now they don't even feel any pain, just the shock of the blows."

As she said that a young man of maybe thirteen slammed into the bar's front. Getting up he found himself face to face with Alice who was sitting on top of the counter cross-legged with Zeke.

"Oh hi there, cutie!" he said.

"Hello!" she replied.

He went to say something else, but was interrupted by Zeke.

"GRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrr…" the little wolf growled as he bared his teeth, hackles rising.

The boy looked shocked for a second and then back away, "Umm…I better go…see you again sometime…WHOA!" he got out before someone grabbed him from behind and hurled him back into the meat pile.

"Bye-bye!" Alice said as she waved. "He seemed nice," she told Zeke as he snorted his opinion and lay down next to her.

Saya tapped Rei on the arm and motioned. "Look at this one," she said quietly with a smirk.

The stoic samurai's face was alight with excitement as the fight ragged. She had her hands in fists in front of her and was punching slightly as she made expressions with the punches thrown. Suddenly she looked surprised as Takashi flew by to crash into the front door before rebounding. He got up and charged back in with a snarl on his face.

"Looks like Takashi's having fun," Saya said to her.

Saeko quickly cleared her throat and said, "Umm, really? I hadn't noticed."

Saya rolled her eyes as Rei snorted while Shizuka and Alice laughed.

000

The brawl went on for about ten more minutes before it finally wound down. No one was hurt, they were all just too tired to continue beating the hell out of each other.

"Are you done now?" Rika asked Casanova as she sat on his back with both his arms twisted around where he could not move.

"Yeah…" he replied tiredly.

"So say it. Say 'Uncle' and say it loud," she told him.

"Uncle," he said in a normal voice. She quickly let him know that was not good enough by twisting his arms more. "UNCLE! I give!"

"Alright then," she said as she got off his back and pointed to the floor. "Seiza. I got some things to say."

The man frowned, but did as she said. While she had not harmed him, he was well aware she beat him like a little bitch in the fight.

"Everybody listen up! I want all you guys over here! Stand, take a knee or sit, I don't care, but I got some things to say," the police woman called out.

Several grumbled, but the big fighter took hold of the scruff of their necks and shoved them over. Those on the balcony stayed there.

"Can you hear me up there?" Rika asked.

"Loud and clear!" one replied.

She nodded and started to walk back and forth as if she was addressing troops. "We all had a good time and got a little aggression out. That's a good thing, but what started this shebang was somebody being rude and almost crossing the line into sexual harassment. Now I know I threw the first punch and I'm sorry everyone else got dragged into it."

"Like hell, I had fun!" someone called out. Several others laughed at the remark.

Rika smirked and nodded, but her face got serious again. "We are all in a bad situation, and a dangerous one and we can't get home." She paused and put her fists on her hips and leaned in to glare at them, "This does not mean you can forget your manners and run wild harassing women as you see fit!"

A couple of the younger ones let out a small _eek!_ and leaned away from her.

"Use some sense! _NO_ means _NO_ just like in the real world!" she shouted. The big fighter raised his hand and Rika nodded at him to speak.

"My name is Rathgar. In the real world I'm a pre-law and justice student at Todai. While it's currently a gray area, this game, players, computers and servers are located in the country of Japan. Therefore it is assumed to be under the same laws as the country of Japan during this crisis. I'm sure that any crimes against other players while we are trapped in here will be looked badly on by the police when we get out. I will bet money that by the time we get out, they will have passed laws to govern such things!" He nodded to the woman, "Sorry to interrupt."

"Oh no! You said what I was going to say!" she replied. "So does everybody understand?" she asked.

Most nodded and replied as they did.

"Well then! Thank you for coming and good night! Oh wait!" she turned to the counter. "Inn keeper is there anything you would like to say to us for making this mess?"

"Help sweep and mop the floor, put the tables and chairs back and I'll call it even," he replied as the serving girl started dragging out brooms, mops and buckets.

Many laughed as they got up to help. The work was over and done with in just a few minutes with so many willing hands.

After the team sat back down, the inn keeper and serving girl came over with fresh mugs of juice. "On the house," he said. "In thanks for helping with the cleanup."

They thanked him and were starting to talk when the big fighter stepped over. "May I speak with you?" he asked politely.

"Sure, have a seat," Takashi replied.

"I got to say that was a pretty good move you pulled there with the lawyer talk," Rika told him.

"Thanks," he replied. "I kind of knew what you were going to say. I've heard you speak before, Sergeant."

Rika's right eyebrow went up, "Oh really? Where was that?"

"Last semester at Todai School of Law. I was one of the three hundred you gave a talk to about integrating the law and the special assault teams." He smirked, "I was impressed then as I am now."

She laughed, "Well thanks! Let me introduce you around…"

When they were through, he sighed and asked, "So…are all of you doing alright? Any problems beside guys with bad manners?"

Saya's eyes narrowed, "You're a beta aren't you?"

He looked surprised for a moment before he chuckled. "Am I that transparent or are you just that smart?" he asked.

She smirked, "You're confident and it was the way you asked, like you were willing to help. Plus we have already had dealings with a couple of betas. And yes I'm a genius."

"Oh? Can I ask who?"

"Guy named Kirito, through another player and the Rat," she replied.

He chuckled again, "I never met Kirito, but know his reputation with a blade. Argo I think most of the beta testers know. I hope she didn't gouge you out of too much col."

"She and I matched wits," Saya replied. "She thinks I would make a good information broker. Calls me 'The Brain'."

This time he laughed out loud, "If Argo thinks that I bet you would be! So you know about the number of quests in this town?"

Rika nodded, "Yeah and we finished three of them today, but don't know what the other two are yet."

He hummed for a second and leaned close to her, cupping his mouth near her ear. After a minute he leaned back as she smiled.

"We have done one, four and five," she told him. "Thanks for the info, what do we owe you?"

He shook his head, "I'm not looking for anything like that. I know where to go and what to do to get money and xp. Tell you what though, let's friend each other. I might need a cop sometime."

Rika laughed, "And I might need a lawyer!" A minute later they were done.

Rathgar stood up, "Well my friends and I are going to head to bed. We are going to try to marathon all of the quests in one day and move on." He thought about something for a minute and leaned back over the table closer to Saya, "You know, Brain, you could sell the info about the quests you have already done to the young noobs that are here…"

An evil grin split the pink-haired girl's face. "Thanks for the idea!" she replied.

He laughed, "See you again sometime. Maybe we can all raid a boss together or something!" With that he returned to his friends and they proceeded upstairs.

Saya rubbed her hands together, "Now let's do this!" She stood up on the bench and called out, "Attention! Attention everyone! I have information about three of the quests available in this town. For a slight fee, I will tell you everything I know about them."

They almost got bowled over by the rush of boys running towards them.

"HOLD IT, HOLD IT, HOLD IT!" Rika shouted as the mob froze. "Everyone take a number and come over when I call you!" She pointed at the young boy that had talked to Alice earlier, "You're number one."

A few grumbled, everyone went back to their seats once they got a place in line.

The thirteen year old grinned as he sat down and asked, "How much?"

"Twenty col per quest, another twenty to learn about beast taming and the wolf."

"And get to talk to a pretty girl too? DONE!" he said as Takashi and the others laughed.

000

Three hours later they headed to their rooms. Saya had a satisfied smile on her face as she checked over how much she had made.

"You did good, 'Brain'," Kohta told her.

"Shut up, you," she said as she slapped him on the shoulder. "Don't use my professional name! I'll hurt you!"

He chuckled, "Saya you know you can't hurt me in town…"

"Oh I'll wait," she shot back. "We'll get outside the gates and I'll beat some sense into you!"

He frowned now, "I bet you would too…"

"Saya-onee-chan," Alice said as she tugged the girls arm. "Why did the thing above your head suddenly turn yellow?"

"Eh? What are you asking about…" she said as she looked up puzzled. "I totally forgot about those!"

Above each player's head, when you concentrated on them, was a diamond shaped icon. Normally the icon was green, but currently Takashi, Rika, Kohta, Morita and Hisashi's were orange, while Rei, Shizuka, Alice and Saeko's were green.

"That tells how bad you've been," she told the child. "The boys and Rika's are orange because they were in the fight. All the girls are green because we were not, but I don't understand why mine is yellow."

"Maybe because you have been beating on Kohta-kun every time he says something you don't like?" the blonde nurse said with a smirk.

'I…I don't mind…" the boy said red faced.

It was Saya's turn to blush as her anger rose. "That's because you're an M!" she shouted as she hit him in the arm again.

"Ooo, it got darker!" Shizuka said.

Now the pink-haired girl was totally embarrassed and stormed off to her room.

"See everyone in the morning," Takashi said as the others split up. Rika grinned at him and Saeko nodded to him slightly as they turned away.

* * *

><p>AN: It is AU that the Player Icons turn color, and then slowly fade back to green, in town if you hit or kick somebody without hurting them. Saya slapping on Kohta causes her's to go yellow fading into orange for a few hours if she hits him enough. I just thought it would be funny if there was evidence of her abusing him.

Please, Review, Favorite and Follow!

EN: 1st posted 12/19/14


	5. Chapter 5

Special update for the holidays. Merry Yule!

I do not own Sword Art Online, Highschool of the DEAD or their characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

_Floor One: Fourth Day_

They were up early and headed out as soon as they had breakfast. The next quest they took on was for an herbalist who wanted them to gather a number of kilograms of a certain plant.

They found the location easily, but when they approached the plants, which were little bigger than cabbages, they grew vine tentacles and attacked.

"Why did it have to be tentacles!?" Shizuka cried out as she, Alice, Zeke and Saya were snared in the plants embrace.

The others reacted quickly, slashing the vines while Rika and Kohta targeted every plant in sight with their bows. A slash or two with a sword and the plants let go of their prey. A few quick arrows and the main body burst into sparkles.

That was when they realized Saya had lost it. Wielding her short sword two handed, the girl screamed and cursed as she cut the tentacles from her body and then went on a rampage destroying every plant in sight.

"What is she saying?" Takashi asked as the group stared at the girl.

"Something about 'hentai molester plants…tentacles…' I can't quite get all of it," Kohta told him.

"Do we need to stop her!?" Rei asked as she stared at the pink-haired tornado.

"Na, let her burn herself out," Rika said with a smirk from where she was standing beside Saeko, who was laughing behind her hand.

"I agree," the samurai said. "She will probably feel better getting her frustrations out of her system. Like _some_ people last night…" she quipped as she smirked at the boys who were now red faced.

After about five minutes Takashi called out to his childhood friend, "Saya! SAYA!"

"WHAT!?" she roared as she spun toward him.

"You won," he told her with a chuckle.

"Huh?" she said as she looked around. There were shredded plants everywhere starting to derezz.

"You killed them all," the boy said. "We barely even got any in."

"What set you off like that?" Kohta asked as he walked closer.

"It touched me on my…and then…" she sputtered for a moment before roaring again. "SHUT UP YOU!" She then punched him on the shoulder so hard her icon flashed from green to yellow.

"Ok, ok!" he said in submission as he staggered away.

"Let's count how many drops we have, to see if we have enough to complete the quest," Takashi suggested. He watched and counted out loud as they all moved the drops into the party space, "Four for me, five for Rei, Rika got eight, Kohta six, Saya…" He stopped and stared at the blushing girl, "A hundred and forty two!? Seriously!?"

"It didn't really seem like that many at the time…" she said as Alice laughed.

"Saya-onee-chan, the plant killer!" the little girl cried out as she danced around the older girl.

"Hush you," Saya said as she hugged the child to her. "It scared me when it grabbed you."

"It got me from behind in the…behind!" whimpered Shizuka as she clamped her hands over her rear. All the boys grabbed their nose as Rika face palmed.

"Umm, let's get back to town and complete this one," Takashi suggested.

They jogged back and it only took about twenty minutes. They got another little surprise when the transaction was completed.

"You brought me so many!" the herbalist NPC told them. "Please take twenty packets of the dried plant as a gift of my thanks! If you get rabbit horn powder from the alchemist and take it _and_ the same number of plant packets to the potion maker, she will make you that number of healing potions."

"Didn't we get a couple of bags of that horn powder from him yesterday?" Saya asked after they stepped away from the quest giver.

"Yeah, ten," Takashi replied. "So that would mean we only have to buy ten to make twenty potions."

"Money well spent I feel," Hisashi said. He watched as Takashi nodded. They still had not talked and the white-haired boy noticed his friend, or maybe his _ex_-friend, was brooding a lot when no one else was looking. Even though he knew it needed to happen, he did not look forward to the conversation.

The alchemist gave them a good deal on the horn powder since they had completed his quest the day before. Taking it, they headed to the potion maker. Somehow they were not surprised when they arrived, to find a yellow icon over the woman's head.

Once the NPC activated to their presence, she wrung her hands in despair, "I am so glad you came! My husband and assistants went to Tolbana to get supplies I needed for the potions I am brewing. They are several hours late in returning and I'm very worried. Can you help me and search for them?"

When Takashi accepted the quest, the NPC gave them map data that detailed the road leading north out of the town. He glanced back as they started out of the north gate, to see Saya frowning with her menu open.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he dropped back beside her.

"I'm seeing conflicting information," she said as she punched buttons. "With the new map data, I'm suddenly seeing a lot of new features like safe zones we have not been near and data on some of the other towns. In fact, according to this, the first floor of Aincrad is only ten kilometers in diameter! If that's right, why did it take us almost a day to get here?"

"Maybe it has something to do with the program?" Kohta suggested. "What I mean is, maybe it distorts the distance or travel time to give the player more a sense of traveling on an adventure."

"I think Kohta might be right, Saya," Rika said. "If you could just walk across the floor in a couple of hours…how could you get the feel of living in a big, wide world?"

"You know…come to think of it…just a minute," the pink-haired girl mumbled as she punched through menus. "Ah-ha! I knew something had changed!"

"What did you find, Saya-san?" Saeko asked as she moved to walk closer.

"Remember when we first got here we were able to use that transport ring to get to the hunting grounds?"

"Yeah, I forgot all about that after the big announcement," Morita said.

"I just searched the guide for info on them and it says they are now disabled until the floor boss has been defeated. Once the main town on the second floor is reached, the transport ring there, and the first floor ring will connect and start to work again!"

"So it was a forced thing after all," Takashi said as he thought about it.

"Well this thing does have a hundred floors, so I guess if you're up on twenty-three and want to get to four for some reason, travel by gate is the best," Rika said.

"Right now let's jog for a while and get on with this quest," Takashi suggested.

The others agreed as they set off.

000

The group slowed up for a short break. It was a little after lunch and Saya thought it would be a good time stop. No sooner had she said this than Zeke started to growl.

"What's wrong with him?" Rei asked as the other started looking around.

"He feels like there is something bad ahead of us," Alice said. "And I do too!"

Saya squeezed her hand into a fist and shook it in front of her, "I forgot he's got a wolf's heightened senses and gives Alice a bonus for that also!"

"Maybe this is our lost travelers," Takashi said. "Let's move on up and find out! Be ready everyone!"

Another hundred meters and they could hear someone calling for help. They ran around a curve to find an overturned cart with three men standing back to back. They were surrounded by six reddish-brown dog-looking creatures, which were standing on their back legs and wearing armor. They were not very big, about a meter and a half tall, but they were carrying short swords and had vicious looking fangs in their mouths.

Takashi focused his observe skill on the monsters and a tag popped up calling them 'Kobold scout'.

The creatures were starting to close in when one of the NPC's saw the party. "Help us, please! They are too powerful for us!" he called out.

Two of the kobolds turned toward the new group and howled as they charged.

Rika put two arrows in one and Kohta one bolt in the other, before the monsters closed to melee range.

Saeko let out a war cry of Kaaaaaiiiiii! as she charged the enemy. A chime went off and an icon that said _'CRITICAL HIT!'_ popped up over her target's head as she sliced straight through its body. A moment later it derezzed.

Takashi slammed his mace into the sword arm of his target, did a quick spin and slammed it down on the back its head, causing it to also burst into sparkles.

The boy raced onward to where Rei, Morita and Hisashi were felling two more while the bow users peppered the last two with fire.

A quick as it started, it was over.

"Thank you for helping us!" the lead NPC said. "I'm sure my wife is beside herself with worry because we have been gone so long! Please come by the potion shop when you get back to town and we will reward you!" With that he and the other NPC's righted the cart and hurried away.

"Wait," Saya said. "That didn't complete the quest did it?"

Takashi shook his head, "No, I'm betting we are about to be attacked by more of those monsters."

"Something's in the trees over there!" Alice shouted as Zeke turned that direction and growled loudly.

Less than thirty seconds later a mob came out of the forest. Concentrating on them showed them to be 'Kobold raiders', but in the back was a taller one with a large mace called 'Kobold Raid Chief'.

"Takashi…that's a lot of bad guys!" Saya said counting about twenty fighters.

"Yeah…form a half-circle! Saeko, me, Morita, Rei and Hisashi in front! Rika and Kohta behind firing! Shizuka and Saya, protect Alice! Here they come!"

The front rank of five charged. It took a couple of strikes each, but the team handled them easily. The second rank was the same way, but this time Takashi and Morita took minor damage. When the next ten came in a mass, Shizuka and Saya had to get into the fight. Little Alice and Zeke even finished off two that the older women had wounded.

Rika and Kohta peppered the chief as it charged forward. He hit Takashi so hard it slammed the boy to the ground, hit points in the red.

Saeko went berserk. She attacked the monster so ferociously the others could only see the streaks of her blade.

Finally the sub-boss fell back and exploded in sparkles.

The samurai fell to her knees, feeling the effects of her onslaught.

Takashi, who had drank a healing potion, stumbled over to her and held out another he had gotten from Saya. "Drink this," he said. "Your HP in down in the red." He noticed she had a wild look in her eyes and a vicious smile on her face as she took the bottle and poured it down her throat. "Are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded, her more normal face coming back, "I must admit though, that was…exhilarating."

"How were you moving so fast?" he asked. "For a minute there it looked like you almost didn't have any cool down at all."

"I am not sure," she said as he helped her get up. "I just concentrated on my desire to kill it and let myself go."

"Be careful of that in the future. That might be dangerous," the boy told her.

She nodded as they walked back to the rest.

'How is everyone?" Takashi asked, stepping back into the leader role again.

"Minor injuries only," Hisashi reported, "You and Saeko took the worst hits. We didn't use potions because our HP is already returning."

"Looks like we're done with this one," the dark-haired boy said as drop screens began to popup. "Let's get back and claim our reward,"

Everyone agreed and they started towards town.

000

They returned to the potion makers shop and were thanked over and over again by the husband and wife. Once the quest was completed, the NPC's accepted the plant and horn materials in exchange for healing potions. Only when they gave the party the new potions, there were thirty.

"We added ten extra potions in thanks for saving us," the husband told them.

After thanking them the party fell back to the center of the square to talk over what to do next.

"What do you think, Saya?" Takashi asked as she appraised the drops.

She shook her head, "A bunch of armor and weapons. Ours are better, except the boss's mace. It would be a fair upgrade for either you or Shizuka. We could sell your old one then."

"Give it to Sensei then," the boy said.

"No, Takashi," the nurse said firmly. "I'm not fighting out front so you need it more than I do!"

"She's right, Takashi, just take it," Rika said. "If SAO is like most games, it will only be of benefit for a few levels before you have to upgrade anyway."

"Okay, okay, I give in!' he said as they started toward the blacksmith. Once they sold everything they could, they headed back to their rooms, and were met by the innkeeper as they entered.

"Tonight is the last night of you have paid for," he told them. "Would you like to stay longer?"

"No we will check out in the morning," Takashi told him.

"Very well then, please accept breakfast on us as well as your supper. Be sure to stay again if you are in town!" the NPC replied.

The team relaxed over their food and then Saya sold some more info to newly arrived players. She added info on the other two quests they had completed that day.

While she was working, the others listened in on players in the great room. The talk was about rumors of other towns and quests there. Then the talk turned dark.

"I heard three players got killed just outside of town today," one said.

"Do you know who?" another asked.

"No," the first said. "But I do know one was only about thirteen years old. Their party got caught by those damn little creatures the pink-haired girl was telling about earlier. He was the kid that got to go first last night in the information line, remember? The real young looking one that was so happy to be talking to a girl?"

A third said, "Damn that's sad, man. I wonder who put them down when they turned?"

"Put them down? Turned? What are you talking about, Dude?" the first player said.

"Don't you know? There was a big announcement about it just this morning! If a player gets killed they turn into a zombie monster and can kill others with just a bite!" the third told the others.

"I call bullshit! No way man!"

"It's true!" Takashi shouted as he got up and walked to the middle of the floor. "We've seen it happen. When a player gets killed a short time after their hit points zero, he turns into a zombie and gets back up to attack the other players around him! One bite and your dead! Healing potions have no effect on the wound. Now, who saw those players get killed today?"

A teenager about Takashi's own age raised his hand.

"Where were you at when you saw this?" the dark-haired boy asked.

"I was on a hill looking down into the edge of the forest. I was coming back from the mad cow quest and I saw those little brown rat things jump them as they entered the brush. The monsters pulled them down and I saw the flash of them derezzing, or at least that's what I thought I saw. I was too far away to do anything so I just came on back to town."

"Right," was all Takashi said as he headed out the door.

"Where the hell is he going?" Saya asked as the boy she had been talking to got up.

"I will follow him," Saeko said as she jumped up and ran out also.

"Oh hell no!" Rika said as she jumped up. "Morita, Kohta, with me. Hisashi, you and Rei stay here to protect the others!"

"Are they crazy?" someone said. "They're going to try to fight zombies in the dark!?"

000

Saeko caught up with the boy before he reached the city gates. He didn't even glance at her when she fell into a jog beside him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"You need someone to watch your back," she replied.

Rika, Kohta and Morita caught up a minute later, finding them easily since they knew the direction they were going.

"Will you slow up and think about this?" Rika said as she pulled alongside the pair. "How are you going to see them in the dark? And what about the Dire-Minks? Are they active at night?"

With that Takashi stopped running and shook his head, "You're right. I didn't think that far ahead. I just thought about what would happen if those monsters got into town."

"Well stop now and think how we are going to fight these things at night," the policewoman said. "Plus can they even come into town? It's supposed to be a safe zone."

"If we could get them under the lights in town they would be easy to see," Kohta said.

Rika stared at the boy for a moment before breaking out into a grin. "You know that is not too bad an idea! Let's find them and then lure them into the edge of town to kill them."

"On top of that, we could call a bunch of players out and let them see for sure this is real and how to kill them," Morita said.

"I'm liking this more and more," the purpled-haired woman told them. "Now all we have to do is find the zombies."

"No need," said Saeko. "They are here."

Looking where she was pointing, they saw five shambling humanoid figures coming towards them.

"Shit," Takashi cursed. "They bit two others."

Rika touched Morita on the shoulder, "Go back to the inn and get as many that will come with you to the gate. In fact see if you can round up anybody that will watch."

The boy nodded and ran off as she turned to Kohta.

"See if you can get a target lock on them right now."

The crossbowman shook his head, "I've already tried. The sighting circle stays too wide to insure a hit."

She nodded, "Okay we'll try again when we reach better lighting."

"So how do we get them to follow us?" Takashi said as the undead got closer.

"Think, what do we know about movie zombies?" Rika said.

"Depends on the movie," Kohta replied. "Most seem to react to sound, but it's always different. Some can run, others can't."

"So we experiment. Let's move away from them and try different stuff. Sound first," Rika told the teens.

They moved far enough away until they thought they were out of the creatures' detection range. Rika then had Takashi and Saeko flank the monsters on either side and make noise to see what they would do.

Saeko called out and they turned toward her. She got quiet and then Takashi tried. The zombies paused for a minute, but then turned toward him.

"I don't want to risk trying anything else in this light," the policewoman told them as they gathered together again.

"They will follow noise, that is enough," Saeko said. "Let us lead them in."

000

"I don't care if the two of you are on the outs or not! You will not bad mouth him in front of me!" Saya was saying to Rei. The gingered-haired girl had made a smartass remark about Takashi being stupid to run off after monsters and it set the Takagi heiress off.

Rei opened her mouth to respond, but Morita burst in the door.

"Hey! We have five zombies inbound! My friends are trying to draw them to the gate before taking them down, so if anyone wants to see the show, come now!"

"Holy shit!" "For real!" "I don't believe they're zombies." "I gotta see this!" several of the players exclaimed as most jumped up to follow.

"What the hell is that baka doing!?" Saya roared as she charged after the rest.

000

There was a crowd of over a hundred by the time Takashi and the others reached the gate.

They waited until the undead were in the circles of the lights before Rika said, "Take down three!"

Saeko flashed forward to strike the first on the neck with her sword, cutting a bright red line all the way through causing the monster to derezz in a flash.

"Whoa! Did you see how fast she moved!" someone exclaimed.

Takashi struck next, smashing his mace down onto his targets head. He fell back as it also exploded.

Morita struck with a downward slash of his sword to end the third one.

"Everybody watch this!" Rika called out. "Saeko, Morita, attack the body of the forth one before you finish it." Knowing what she was doing, they nodded and slashed at the walking corpse as fast as they could. Of course it had little to no effect until Saeko made a head shot.

"Now for the last one let's wait and see if it can cross the line into the town," the policewoman said.

All their attacks so far had been just a few feet outside the perimeter of the town walls. They backed away as the last zombie shuffled toward them.

It easily walked right through the safe zone border.

As Saeko drew back her sword to attack, someone cried out.

"NO! That's my brother! Don't kill him!"

A teenager about their age rushed forward and threw his arms around the undead.

"Get away! Get away from him!" Takashi and Rika both shouted, but it was too late.

The young man screamed as the corpse chomped down into his neck. There was a flash as red sparkles began to pour from the wound.

Saeko struck, her sword stabbing over the boy's shoulder to pierce the zombie's brain through the eye. It shattered as the teen slumped to the ground.

Several players ran forward with healing potions, but quickly realized it would do no good.

"How long?" one of the boy's friends asked as he looked up at Takashi.

"Only a few minutes," he replied. "As soon as you see his HP enter low red, get away. We'll handle it from there."

The friends were stunned and the boy started to cry, but Saeko knelt down before him and touched his head. "Be strong like the man you are," she said. "Do not let them see you dishonor yourself at the end. Die well!"

They looked up in awe at the samurai and the boy nodded as he pushed his friends back and got on his knees. He coughed once and the flash of death crossed over him, leaving behind a monster.

Everyone stood stunned as the beautiful girl struck the classic downward blow, slashing her katana through the neck, ending the creature's short life.

Quiet reined as she flicked her blade as if to sling blood from it before slowly sliding it into the sheath.

"Wait! How do we know they were really dead?" someone said.

"What? Didn't you see the last one turn?" another person asked.

"Are you saying the samurai killed the boy then?" a rugged looking man in his thirty's asked as he stepped forward.

"Well…I…" the younger man rubbed the back of his head. "I'm just saying how do we know that was not still the players?"

"Look at her icon," the man said as he pointed to the green diamond above Saeko's head. "If she had killed the actual player, her icon would be the orange of a PK'er. Look it up, it's in the guide."

Others standing around agreed with him.

"Then I apologize," the young man said as he bowed to Saeko.

"Your concerns are understandable," she replied. "I take no offense."

"Thank you for speaking up," Takashi said to the older man.

"Well I just couldn't let the National Kendo champion be accused like that," he said with a smile.

"You have me at a disadvantage," Saeko told him.

"My names Kajima, I'm the kendo teacher at Kamagaya High School in Tokyo. My team and I were there to see your performance at the nationals last year. You trounced everybody pretty well, Busujima-san!"

"Thank you for your praise, Sensei," the girl said as she bowed to the man.

"Well I better get back to my group," he said. "Until we meet again, good luck."

They bid him goodbye and headed back to their rooms themselves.

The inn was quiet as they passed through the great room. Takashi could feel eyes on them though and it bothered him, but when he stopped and looked back, he could find no one watching them.

"Leave it alone, Takashi," Rika muttered to him. "Some are scared of us, others envious and the rest? Who knows what they're thinking. Main thing right now is we get out of here in the morning and move on."

The boy nodded and moved on up the stairs after the others.

000

_Floor One: Fifth Day_

Rika had them up early. Breakfast eaten, they were out the north gate by the time the sun was coming up. By mid-morning they had arrived at a small village.

"What's the name of this place, Saya," Takashi asked.

"I have no freaking idea," the pink-haired girl admitted. "I didn't even realize it was between the last town and Tolbana until we found it."

"So much for our information broker," Rei remarked.

Saya growled a started towards the ginger, but Kohta stepped in her way.

"Umm, Saya-san, do you think it would help if we asked the NPC's about the town?" the chubby boy asked.

She glared at him for a moment before replying, "I don't know, you can give it a try."

Kohta nodded and jogged away. He stopped and spoke to several different NPC's before returning to the group. "All they will say is, 'I will show you to the village square for ten col.'"

Saya shook her head, "This place is so small we can see the square from here!"

"Let's go there first then," Takashi said as he started walking.

It was only fifty meters away so within a minute they were standing by a fountain. They looked around, scanning the NPC's for quest icons.

"Butcher, potion maker, alchemist; same as the last town," Rika said.

"Maybe we are not thinking this through correctly," Saeko said.

"What do you mean?" Saya asked the tall girl.

"If we go to each little town and stop to do the basic quests, I'm sure we will slowly gain in levels," the samurai said. "But, if we follow the beta tester's example, and move on staying ahead of the other players, we should be able to find quests that give us special drops and extra xp before others get there. I feel this would give us an advantage when it comes time to face the floor boss."

"Plus we really don't know how to face a floor boss;" Morita chimed in. "In other games if you get strong enough, one person or a party of say six can take him on. There are over nine thousand players competing for col and xp on the first floor. It might take months of grinding to get high enough for us to take him on. And what happens when he is killed? Does he come back to be challenged again? Or does he go away for good?"

"He's right," Takashi said. "We just don't know enough. We need…"

"What the fuck do you mean _months_!?" Rei suddenly shouted as she got in Morita's face. "We don't have months! We have to get back home! We have school and tests and other things to do! We can't spend our lives in this stupid fucking game!"

Takashi spun the girl around and slapped her across the face, knocking her back and to the ground.

Hisashi was on him in a second, pounding on the dark-haired boy with his fists and feet. "You will not hit her like that!" the boy roared as Takashi rolled away and regained his feet.

"Fuck you, you back-stabbing son-of-a-bitch!" Takashi roared back. "You want to go!? Let's do it right!" With that he punched up his menu. A second later a screen popped up before Hisashi saying, _"You have been challenged to a duel! Do you accept?"_

Hisashi jabbed the accept button and a banner appeared above them declaring the duel as the system voice recited the rules.

A crowd started to gather as both boys readied their weapons. Above their heads a counter ran down from sixty seconds and when it hit zero the word _'COMMENCE!'_ appeared.

Takashi charged forward with an overhand blow that smashed into Hisashi's shield, knocking the other boy back. He countered with a low slash of his sword that nicked Takashi's leg, causing a red line to start sparkling there.

They went round and round for a few minutes attacking and countering each other till Hisashi blocked a high strike of Takashi's mace and stabbed in to shove a third of his sword into the dark-haired boy's stomach causing his HP to plummet.

'_DING! DING! DING! Duel conditions have been met! The winner is Hisashi!'_ the system declared.

Only Takashi wasn't stopping. He grabbed Hisashi's blade with his left hand and tried to pull himself along it, striking weakly with his mace at the other boy.

Takashi's hit points continued to plummet into the red, getting closer and closer to zero.

"Stop it! Stop it you're killing him!" Saya screamed.

Rika and Saeko rushed forward to the pair. Rika grabbed Takashi as Saeko swung her katana, striking the crosspiece of Hisashi's sword with the backside, knocking the boy and weapon away from each other.

Takashi fell to the ground in Rika's arms as Shizuka dove on him to pour a healing potion into his mouth.

The problem was, it takes a few seconds for the potion to start working and Takashi's hit points were almost nonexistent, only a small dot of red remained at the top of his health bar.

"Come on, come on, come on," Shizuka kept repeating as she emptied the bottle into the boy's throat while hugging him to her chest.

Slowly, the red began to grow and within twenty seconds, Takashi's HP was back to half. The boy's eyes fluttered open and Rika looked down at him.

"Do you feel like getting up?" the purpled-haired woman asked.

"No…I think I'll stay right here for a while…" he muttered as he snuggled deeper into Shizuka's boobs.

The policewoman rolled her eyes and turned to the others. "He'll live," she said.

Saya spun to Hisashi and Rei. The boy was on his hands and knees, shock on his face, sword and shield lying on the ground before him, girl kneeling by his side.

"What the hell did you think you were doing!?" Saya screamed at the white-haired boy. "Why didn't you pull back!?"

"I was trying! He had ahold of my sword and wouldn't let go!" the boy replied.

"You don't have any right to say anything!" Rei screamed at Saya. "Takashi was the one that started this duel!"

That was when Saya kicked her in the face.

The pink-haired girl was on top of the ginger and pummeling her with her fists while screaming, "His fault!? You fucking slut! This is your fault for cheating on him! All you had to do is tell him you didn't care anymore, but you had to go behind his back!"

Someone picked Saya up and pulled her away as Hisashi crawled over to Rei, who was sobbing on the ground.

The pink hellcat was still swinging and kicking as Kohta set her down and grabbed her wrists. "Stop it, Saya! Stop it!" he said, but she continued a stream of cursing while kicking him in the shins since her hands were restrained.

Finally she ran down and fell against his chest. He paused for a second before slowly putting his arms around her shoulders as she cried.

"Don't cry! Don't cry, Saya-onee-san!" said little Alice as she ran over hugged Saya and Kohta's legs.

The pink-haired girl glanced up at the boy for a second before kneeling down to hug the child to her.

"It's alright, Alice-chan, everything is going to be fine," Kohta said as he knelt down with them.

Takashi, who had finally sat up from Shizuka's chest, was drinking another healing potion as he watched the scene. Getting up he tossed the bottle into the air to watch it shatter into data.

Looking back at the group he said, "I'm going to Tolbana. Anyone that wants to go, follow me." With that he turned and walked north out of the town.

Saya and Kohta stood up, took Alice's hands, one on either side, and started after the boy, Zeke trotting at their heels. Morita fell in behind them as Shizuka got up and went with him.

Rika stood for a second to light a cigar. She looked around the town before followed the rest, ignoring Hisashi and Rei.

Saeko paused for a moment, looking at the pair on the ground before slightly shaking her head and walking off behind the police woman.

The couple sat on the grass for a minute before Hisashi got up and held his hand out to Rei.

"I don't want to go with them," she said.

"Rei, we have too," he replied. "We can't survive on our own, not yet."

She was not pleased, but nodded and took his hand as they followed along.

* * *

><p>AN: Please Review, Favorite and Follow!

EN: 1st posted 12/24/14


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Sword Art Online, Highschool of the DEAD or their characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

_Floor One: Morning of day fifteen_

"I have found an apartment that will meet our needs and is cheaper per week than the inn we are staying at now," Saya was saying as they gathered for supper.

"Here in Tolbana?" Rika asked as she munched on her bread.

"Over at the edge of town under the shadow of the walls," the pink-haired girl told them. "And I _did_ take _everyone's_ situation into consideration."

No one said anything, but Hisashi nodded to her in thanks. He and Rei moved into the same room together at the end of their first week in game. No one brought the matter up because no one truly cared. The couple was basically ignored. Rika and Shizuka spoke to them some, but a pecking order had definitely fallen in place, and they were at the bottom of it.

Saya was loyal to and followed Takashi. Kohta did the same, but it was apparent he was following Saya more than anything. Little Alice either stuck to Saya or Shizuka at most times.

Morita had become much more sober than the wisecracking boy they had known originally, while Shizuka and Rika stayed to the side, supporting Takashi, but not shunning the couple either.

Saeko had become even more like the samurai of old. Quiet and stoic, she watched the interactions of the others and spoke only when spoken too unless she had something to say about fighting…and fighting was pretty much all she thought about.

Takashi was much the same as the dark-haired sword mistress. He was broody and withdrawn; he fought with a ferocity that could be scary, throwing himself into battle without regard to his own safety. He had taken up smoking the same cigars as Rika after the woman bought a large quantity and shared them with him. He would sit alone for hours on the balcony of the boys' room, staring off into the distance, smoking and drinking the bottled juice like it was alcohol.

Rika would tease him, telling him he could always move in with her and Shizuka. It amused her to see Saya's frown when she did this, but the really interesting one was Saeko. The samurai would watch the byplay without facial expression, but Rika could see something in her eyes, something that told the older woman she had thoughts on the subject as well. Takashi would smile slightly and just say he still had his rain check.

Another thing Takashi had started doing was hunting. Some mornings he would get up and leave before the others, going out into the woods and fields north of the town and sitting down to wait for a wandering monster to come along. If she caught him leaving; Saeko would accompany him as would Morita, Kohta, Rika and sometimes Saya. Even Hisashi and Rei came along, but only to contribute in fighting, rarely to interact with the others.

They had learned there was an army of Kobolds between the town and the doors of the dungeon that led to the second floor entrance. Every day, players went out in groups and fought raiding parties as they tried to gain strength and xp. It had been told over the information brokers' network that until the field boss was put down, an extra-large and extra powerful raid chief, you could not enter the dungeon doors.

Except this morning Saya wanted to settle the matter of living quarters. They all knew she was right; they were wasting money living in the inn all the time, even if it did provide them with one meal a day.

She had just called for a vote; one she knew would be approved, when she suddenly collapsed.

They stared at her in shock for a moment before Kohta and Shizuka dove toward her.

"Saya!? Saya!" Kohta called as he lifted her up to slightly. "Sensei!? What's wrong with her!?"

Shizuka still played the part of the healer, even though there were no such class in the game. She always kept extra healing potions ready and was the first to a wounded player's side, even if they were not of the same party. Now she looked over the girl, studying her hit points and stats as best she could.

"I don't know," she said. "It's like she just fainted. She's not losing HP and her stats are steady."

"Maybe something happened in the real world," Rika suggested. "Power failure or something that has caused her gear to put her on hold or lag for some reason."

"Your guess is as good as mine," the blonde said as she sighed. "Kohta dear, please take her to our room. I'll watch over her for now."

The boy nodded and lifted the girl up in a princess carry. He climbed the stairs and placed her on her bed before moving back to take a seat in the corner. He watched quietly as the nurse checked over the girl again.

"It'll be alright," Takashi murmured as he squatted down next to his friend. "I'm sure she'll be fine."

Kohta nodded, but the worried look did not leave his face. The whole group knew he had fallen for Saya, but no one said anything. It was considered none of their business, though Saya did not acknowledge the boy other than to order him around.

Suddenly Takashi slumped to the floor.

"EH! Sensei! Takashi's down too!" Kohta cried out as he caught his friend.

"What's going on…" the blonde was saying as she too collapsed.

Kohta stared in shock as one after another all of his friends settled to the floor or beds, unconscious.

Thinking quickly he ran to the door and looked over the balcony rail down into the inn's great room. Every player he could see was in the same state while the NPC's simply walked around them.

Puzzled he went back inside and knelt down beside Saya's bed, taking her hand in his as suddenly he too succumbed to the spell.

000

_Tokonosu, Japan: Mansion of Takagi Souichirou, leader of a right wing nationalist movement._

_Noon of day fifteen _

Don Takagi was tall for a Japanese, standing close to six foot made him an imposing figure. The man walking to his right, though shorter, was no less imposing than the politician.

Busujima Kage wore a perpetual frown since he found his daughter in her room wearing the nerve gear after the shocking announcement of two weeks ago.

The pair of old friends climbed the main staircase of the Takagi home and marched down the hall to turn into a room that had until a few days before, been a sitting and entraining area. Now it was lined with seven hospital beds, of which only one was currently occupied.

A violet-haired woman stood beside that bed, holding the hand of her pink-haired daughter.

"How are things, wife?" the tall man said as he gently placed his hand on the beautiful woman's shoulder.

"It is fine," Takagi Yuriko replied. "The transfer went well and the system is back up and running again. As the company said, the head gear's internal batteries were more than adequate to keep things going while we moved her here."

"When will the other children arrive?" Kage asked as he looked around the room.

"It should not be long now," she said. "They started with Takashi and Saeko. Rei, Hisashi, Kohta and Morita-kun will all follow within minutes."

Some called it 'moving day', others the 'great exodus'. Whatever you called it, it was the day that all of Japan had decided to move those trapped in the death game to hospitals and clinics all across the country. The computer system engineers had been able to put the game into a 'hold' mode, but for only a certain number of hours. This at least guarantied no player would die because of monster attacks during the transfer of their real world bodies.

The Takagi's had made the decision to remodel a room in their home to hold their precious daughter and her friends that they knew were in the game with her. They had not been hard to find since the other students in their class had known the group was going to dive the game. The Takagi's had known the Komuro's and the Miyamoto's for years, as they had Kage. They also now knew there were two teachers and at least a dozen other Fujimi High students trapped in the game also.

Their thoughts were interrupted as the first gurney came in with Takashi on it. Saeko's followed right behind and it only took a few minutes before their computers were running again and the teens hooked back up.

Kage watched as the techs finished their work and wheeled the stretchers out. He glanced to his side as Yuriko lay her hand softly on his arm.

"Do not worry, Sensei; she could not be with any better friends. Takashi is an honest, strong young man and since he was the one that invited her, I am sure he will be watching over her and my Saya."

He nodded, "I understand, Yuriko-san, but I am still a father and she is off with a boy after all."

The woman laughed, "Ah humor! I'm glad to see you still have yours! Do not worry. Takashi is honorable and we trust him."

"Speak for yourself, wife," Souichirou said with a smirk. "I thought the boy to be rather wishy-washy to be honest."

"Oh stop it," she replied. "You both know he's at that age."

"It's that age I worry about," Kage said with a frown.

"Don't worry, Kage-san, he and Hisashi have always been gentleman with Rei," said Miyamoto Kiriko as she and Komuro Himiko, Takashi's mother, walked in from the hall. "They are bringing her and Hisashi up now," Kiriko told Yuriko.

Himiko took her son's hand and squeezed it as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Don't worry, dear," Yuriko said as she hugged her old friend. "They will be fine. I will spare no expense in taking care of them."

The elementary school teacher nodded and looked at the men. "Do you have any news?" she asked.

Souichirou shook his head, "Not yet. The police are searching the length and breadth of Japan for Kayaba, but he has hidden himself well. Do not worry though; Tadashi-san is keeping me informed if anything shows up." He was referring to Miyamoto Tadashi, Kiriko's husband and Rei's father who was a police Chief Inspector.

The attendants brought Rei and Hisashi in and hooked them up. The parents all watched as the final two were wheeled in.

"I don't know anything about them," Kiriko said as Morita was hooked back to his computer.

"I think Takashi mentioned Morita-san before," Himiko said. "I believe he has been in school with them since second year of middle school. But I must confess I know nothing about the other young man."

"Hirano Kohta," Yuriko said. "His parents work in Europe and they flew back as soon as the school contacted them he was missing. I have convinced them to give him over to our care, as I did Morita-kun's parents. One of their other classmates said he remembered Takashi asking the boy to join them in the game because he had extensive knowledge of military and weapons."

"In other words, an otaku," Kage said with a smirk. "Well, I suppose you could call me a sword otaku. It is not always a bad thing to be dedicated to something. If they are truly fighting battles…it may be of benefit."

They others nodded as Yuriko squeezed the chubby boy's hand. "Let us hope then," she said.

000

Saya felt like she had been asleep for days when she opened her eyes. She was surprised to find Kohta kneeling unconscious at her bedside, his hand wrapped around hers.

She thought about this for a moment, but did not blow up; more concerned with the fact that everyone else was still out cold.

Slipping her hand free, she checked several others before petting Zeke on the head where he was lying down watching over Alice.

"Well you're not going nuts so I guess she's not in any danger," Saya muttered as she headed to the door. She did the same as Kohta had done and ran her eyes over the great room, seeing the players unconscious and the NPC's just standing still.

Going back into the bedroom, she went to the window next and looked outside to see the same scene being played out.

"Its system wide then," she muttered as she sat back down on the bed. She smirked as she ran her fingers through Kohta's hair. "He's like you, you know," she said to the little wolf, who was watching her with his big blue eyes. "Loyal to a fault, like a good puppy."

Her face got a mischievous look as she leaned over and brushed her lips across the boy's. She smiled as she found them soft and warm.

Hearing a moan she quickly sat up to see Takashi rubbing the back of his head from where he sat against the wall.

"What the fuck just happened?" the boy asked as he looked around.

"You know as much as I do," she replied as Saeko suddenly sat up straight from her position on the floor.

"Do you always get up so quickly, Busujima-senpai?" Takashi asked teasingly.

The girl's eyes were wide as she looked around the room at the others. "No," she replied. "But I thought I heard my father's voice…"

Takashi and Saya glanced at each other as Rei and Hisashi started waking up also.

"Something had to happen in the real world," Saya said as Morita sat up next, looking confused.

Kohta stirred next, but only sniffed and leaned over to snuggle against Saya's leg. She glared at him for a moment before saying, "Hey! Aren't you awake yet?"

"Just five more minutes, Saya-chan…" he mumbled.

The pink-haired girl snarled and punched him in the shoulder, knocking him across the floor.

"Yes ma'am! I'm awake ma'am!" he shouted as he sat up.

The others laughed as Saya grumbled, "About damn time!"

Alice stretched and hugged Zeke to her before she sat up to look around sleepily. "Did we take a nap, Kohta-onii-san?" she asked as she crawled over to get in Kohta's lap.

"Seems so, munchkin," he replied.

It was a few more minutes before first Rika, and then Shizuka woke up.

"It seems like the whole system was shut down or on some kind of standby mode," Saya was telling Rika a few minutes later.

The woman shook her head, "Don't know, I don't understand how that stuff works. Main thing is we're all awake now and looks like there are no ill effects."

"Looks like everyone else is moving again also," Morita said from the window where he could see players and NPC's interacting again.

"Well we've wasted enough daylight," Takashi said. "I'm going hunting for a while." Saeko, Morita, and Rika got up to follow.

Kohta looked after the group for a moment before he glanced at Saya.

She huffed, "Go and grind some; you need the levels. Shizuka and I will walk over and pay for the apartment."

"You don't want me to stay and…protect you…?" he asked.

She started to explode, but paused, "No, Zeke is with us so there should not be any trouble. Most other players are scared of him anyway."

The boy nodded and followed the others out the door.

"I think we will go also," Hisashi said.

"Be careful!" Shizuka told them as they left.

"Now," Saya said. "Let's go get this done before we lose the place."

000

They had taken down several groups of kobolds before it started getting dark. As they headed back, Takashi got a message.

"Saya says come to the new place," he told the others. "But she didn't bother to tell me how to get to the new place…"

"I know how," Saeko said as she punched her menus. "All you have to do is locate where she is."

"Ah," he said as he frowned. "I didn't know you could do that. Is that how you've been finding me when I am off hunting solo?"

Saeko smirked, "A girl needs her secrets, Komuro-kun…"

Following the dark-haired girl they arrived at a two-story town house style apartment…that had half a dozen boy players hanging around outside of it.

"What's going on?" Takashi asked as they walked up.

"Dude! A bunch of good looking girls just moved in here!" one of them exclaimed, as he turned to look at who he was speaking to. His eyes went wide as he realized there were three more beauties in the new group. "HEY! Now three more have shown up!"

Teenage boys seem to come out of the woodwork. What started as six was suddenly a dozen and growing as others ran from down the street.

"What the hell is this about!?" Takashi shouted as the mob started pressing around them.

"What do you think it's about," and older looking boy said as he pushed to the front. "Only fifteen percent of the players in the game are girls and you seem to have an extraordinary amount of fine looking ones around you," he said as he sneered at the boy. "Time to share the wealth boy."

"Why you little piece of shit!" Rika said as she drew back her fist to punch the asshole in the face.

There was a flash of silver as Saeko beat her to the blow. She drew her katana and slashed at the boy's neck, causing him to jump backwards into more of the group, bowling them down

"What the hell!?" the twenty something roared as he jumped up. "Who the hell do you think you are, little girl!?"

"I am Busujima Saeko of the clan Busujima, kendo master and samurai. You have insulted my friend and I _will_ have the satisfaction of a duel!" with that she punched up her menu and keyed the start of the dueling sequence.

"You'll get it, chick, and when I win you'll date me and do what I say!" he replied as he accepted the challenge. "I'm fifth level! A little girl like you won't be able to stand against me!"

"Wait a minute," Morita said as he looked at Takashi. "Did he just say fifth level? I thought Saeko topped out at eighth level today?"

"Yep," Takashi said as he crossed his arms and stood back to watch.

"What?" the older boy said as he overheard the remark. Behind him one of the other boys spoke up.

"Dude! That's the zombie killing chick! I saw her take down like a dozen zombified players! You don't stand a chance against her!"

The asshole frowned as he held up his sword and shield; no longer sure he was walking the right course. Everyone backed away to open a spot as Saeko replaced her sword in its sheath and leaned forward, ready for her quick draw.

The system voice counted down to one and the girl exploded in action. She drew and slashed crossways, shattering her opponent's shield. She back slashed shattering his sword next. For her third move she stabbed in, shoving her katana through his shoulder and knocking him to the ground.

'_DING! DING! DING! Duel conditions have been met! The winner is Saeko!'_

Only she did not draw back. A sinister smile crossed her face as she held her sword embedded in the boy's body watching his hit points bleed out.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" he shouted as a look of terror crossed his face.

"Oh didn't you know?" Saeko said. "The duel is not finished until I withdraw my blade. This is the way you can kill in the game and not end up with an orange PK icon…"

"Saeko stop it," Takashi said, walking forward. "He's learned his lesson, now let him go."

She smiled at the boy, "Do you know how good it feels, Takashi? Holding someone's life in your hands like this? It is exhilarating!"

"Stop her, please!" the boy pleaded with Takashi. "I give! I give! I'll never come near any of you ever again! I swear!" His HP entered red and slowly slid toward zero.

"What about you, Rei? He insulted you also, acting as if we were property to be passed around as they pleased. Do you think I should stop?" the samurai asked.

"Yes! Please stop, Saeko! You're…you're scaring me!"

The tall girl frowned and withdrew her blade as the boy's HP began to blink danger. With a flash her sword was back at his throat though. "Understand me, filth, if you ever again _think_ to treat a woman like you wanted to treat us, I will hunt you down and finish what I started here tonight." She leaned forward where she was face to face with him, "I will take your life in the most gruesome way I can and make sure you never act this way to another female."

"I…I understand!" he stuttered as he slid backwards away from her.

"Everyone else understand!?" Rika called out to the now terrified group of teenage boys standing around. "You're all a hundred years too early to face such as us! Now go away and don't come back!"

Two grabbed the wounded one and boys scampered in all direction to get away from the scary women.

The policewoman spun on Saeko next, "What the hell were you thinking? Do you understand if you had killed him I would have to arrest you and keep you locked up until we get out of this game?"

The girl looked away from the irate woman, face reddening, "It seems I was not thinking at the time, Minami-san. I was caught in the throes of battle rage. I apologize to you."

Saeko nodded, "I apologize to you also, Takashi. I was not of my right mind at the time."

The boy nodded in return. "Just don't do it again," he said as Saya came out the front door.

"Are you through now?" she asked. "We still have to do something about supper."

"Oh! Saya I want to try to cook!" Saeko declared happily as she headed into their new home.

Rika shook her head. "We are going to have to keep a watch on her," she told Takashi. "I'm thinking there is a problem there…"

The boy simply nodded as he followed the others inside.

000

_Floor One: Day twenty eight_

"That's it! Scratch off one field boss!" the big axe user named Agil called out as the raid chief exploded into data.

"Good work, everyone!" the self-proclaimed knight named Diavel said as they all stopped to take a rest. "We'll start on the dungeon tomorrow and I hope to be ready to fight the floor boss by the end of the week!"

"You guy's going to come?" the black man asked Takashi and Saeko.

"I don't know, Agil," Takashi said. "We've been grinding pretty hard lately. We might take a day and let the tanks make some ground and map before we come in."

"Yeah I came see that," the man said as he leaned back on the grass.

Takashi and his friends had met the man a few days before in the square in Tolbana. He had been told to look for a pink-haired girl for information and found Saya, Kohta and little Alice sitting near the fountain. Takashi and the others had arrived while they were talking. They were all surprised at the man's size but found him to be a nice gentle person with a big smile who loved kids.

"Well I slumped around in Beginnings to long so I'm behind the curve," Agil said. "I guess I'll be here."

"Be safe then, Agil-san," Saeko said as they got up to head back to town.

"Nice guy, I like him," Rika said as she put her arms behind her head and stretched.

Takashi was only half listening as he scanned through his drops, looking to see what he had gotten.

Rika sighed and glanced at Saeko, who was walking while looking straight ahead. The woman had been watching the pair closer over the last few days after the fan boy incident.

Kohta had been staying close to Saya, Alice and Shizuka since then. Rika had thought the Takagi heiress would have complained about the boy, but she just shrugged her shoulders and went on about her business.

Morita pretty much went where Takashi and Saeko did, while Rei and Hisashi tagged along on the fringe as normal.

_Party conflict does no one any good,_ the woman thought as she pondered what to do.

As they entered Tolbana, Saeko stopped and picked up items for their supper. The girl was really leveling up her cooking skill. Saya and Rei helped too and they all enjoyed the food the trio had been putting together.

"Maybe we should invite Agil-san to supper one evening," Saeko said as she put her purchases in her item storage.

"He might like that," Rika said. "He talks about his wife's cooking a good bit."

They arrived home to find the others there with Alice, Zeke and Kohta sitting outside.

"Did you get any new information, Saya?" Takashi asked as they sat down to eat.

"Not really," the girl replied. "Found out about a couple of special quests on the west side of the floor, but that's all. It's like…it's like everyone is holding their breath waiting for the floor boss to be taken down."

"Well it will show that we're making progress in clearing the game," Rika said. "And to be honest, once the other floors start to open up, there will be less crowding everywhere."

"The way people are dying, you would think there would be less crowding anyway," Kohta said.

The others frowned at him for bringing up the semi-forbidden subject. To date, three thousand, two hundred and twenty one people had died in game, many by zombie attack.

"Takashi, I want to talk to you and Rika tonight. I saw a new crossbow today and I think it might be time to upgrade," Kohta said.

The dark-haired boy nodded, "Okay, I'm going to take a walk after this, so we can discuss it then."

The chubby boy nodded and they all concentrated on their food.

Later Takashi, Kohta, Saeko, Rika and Alice walked slowly around town together. Alice was running ahead with Zeke, but always staying in sight.

"So what are the advantages of the new bow?" Takashi asked his friend.

"It will cut two seconds off my reload time," Kohta said. "Plus it's a heaver model so I should be hitting harder. If I upgrade to hundred arrow quivers at the same time, it should up my combat effectiveness by a couple of factors. On top of that, it can be enhanced to a +8 where the bow I have now can only go to +4."

"Sounds good to me, how much do you need from party funds?" the teen asked as Rika nodded agreement.

"That's just it," Kohta said with a grin. "I only need a few col. What I want to do though is save my old bow for Saya so she can have it when she gets the weapons change skill."

Rika shook her head, "Don't. I understand what you're trying to do, but by the time we get to the third level there should be a bigger selection of gear. Everything we hear says that's the level when a lot of armors and weapon upgrades are unlocked."

"Well I was just trying to think of the money it would save," the boy replied.

"Do what you want to," Takashi said. "Guess it wouldn't hurt to have a backup. I've heard other players talking about that especially after the incident the other night when Saeko broke that guy's shield and sword."

"It seemed to be of much inferior quality to a good katana," the girl said.

"Yeah and I'm surprised you didn't break your sword, by-the-way," Takashi said.

"Well I must admit the durability of mine is getting down around fifty percent," she replied.

"Maybe what we need to be doing is getting all of our weapons looked at," he said. "Right now though, I think I'm ready for a bath and bed."

They called Alice to them and headed back together."

_Back at the apartment:_

"I guess we'll call it a night," Hisashi said as he and Rei nodded and went to their room.

Saya only frowned slightly as she glanced up from the new player's handbook she was reading. These had shown up in NPC shops a few days before and had a ton of info from the beta testers in it.

"Are you ever going to forgive them, Saya-chan?" Shizuka asked.

"I don't know if I can," she replied. She leaned back and sighed as she looked at the nurse. "For years I thought Takashi might be the boy I ended up with once we got to high school," she said. "But Rei came along and he fell head over heels for her. Now I can understand that life is not a manga and the childhood friend does not always end up with the guy. But for her to lead him along like that and then cheat on him with his best friend…I find it very, very hard to forgive something like that."

She picked the book back up again, "I have nothing more to say as long as they pull their weight."

"Hmm," Shizuka murmured as she thought. "So what do you think about Kohta-kun?"

The pink-haired girl flinched slightly like she had been poked in the side, "I don't think anything about him. He is loyal and a good friend and that's as far as it goes."

"I see," the blonde said as she smirked. "He does have a nice broad back though…"

Saya glared at the woman as the blonde flounced over to welcome the rest of the group back from their walk.

"Saya, Kohta is going to get a new crossbow tomorrow and we decided to look at upgrading our weapons at the same time," Takashi told her as he sat down across from her.

She nodded, "We are doing rather well money wise right now so it would be a good time to do it."

"It's decided then," the boy said as he headed toward the bath.

The girl just shook her head as she watched him go. Rika came over and sat down in the seat Takashi had just left.

"Problems, Takagi-san?"

"He's just so different lately," she told the police officer.

"I don't know what to tell you, you know him much better than I do," the woman replied.

"Yeah, so I thought," Saya said as she went back to concentrating on the book.

000

_Floor One: Day thirty one_

The group was attending the meeting for taking down the floor boss. Takashi leaned back as he watched Agil debate the beta-hating idiot Kibaou.

"What the hell is wrong with that guy's hair?" Saya asked as her face wrinkled in disgust.

Takashi shook his head as he looked at Kibaou's head, which had what looked like brown ice-cream cones sticking out of it. He glanced around at the other attendees and his eyes narrowed as he focused on one pair.

It was a boy he recognized from the first night of the death game, Kirito he though his name was, Scruffy Guy's beta friend. He was sitting with what looked to be a girl wrapped in a long brown cloak.

"Yeah that's who I thought that was," he heard Saya say. Turning back to his group he asked, "Who was what, Saya?"

The pink-haired girl smirked, "Argo was standing up top. She disappeared real quickly when dumbass started his tirade about the betas. I messaged her and invited her to supper. What were you looking at?"

"Over there," he said as he pointed, but when he looked back, the couple was gone. "I thought I just saw that beta that we saw the first night with Scruffy Guy."

"Well if he's around I bet he's going to be in on the raid tomorrow," she said.

He nodded as he followed the rest back to the house.

000

"Aww man that was good!" Argo said as she rubbed her belly and stretched after supper. "You're a great cook, Saeko-san!"

"Thank you," the samurai said as she bowed he head slightly to the girl.

"So how have you been doing?" Rika asked as she lit one of her smokes.

Argo started to extend her hand in the 'pay me' shape, but stopped and laughed when Saya frowned at her. "Just kidding, Pinky. I'm fine, though I'm getting wary of this anti-beta tester movement."

"I can understand why," Saya said. "I've been accused twice now, but thanks to having a guard, they didn't dare try to do anything."

"Yeah I heard about Saeko-san roughing up the fan boy horde," the other girl said with grin. "Wished I could 'a seen that! I've had trouble a couple of times, but nothing that brash luckily."

"Well, be careful," Rika said. "You're running solo so that makes it doubly dangerous for you."

"Are you going to the boss fight tomorrow?" Kohta asked.

Argo shook her head, "I try to stay away from the heavy hitters. I'm too small to do much good anyway."

"I was thinking of going," Saya said.

The Rat shook her head again, "What level are you, Brain? Fifth? Don't go unless you're at least eighth or higher. They have the info on that guy, but if something has changed from the beta, it could get very ugly."

"I'm going to stay here with Alice, Argo-san. If Saya-san is going to stay too, why don't you join us for the day?" Shizuka asked the girl.

She thought about it for a minute and then nodded, "I think I will. Brain and I can compare notes and work on being ready when the gates open up."

Saya thought about it for a minute and nodded also, "Alright, you've convinced me. I'll stick around here." Her eyes drifted to Kohta though, who was looking greatly relieved at her decision.

"So…what's for dessert?" the Rat asked with a grin.

000

_Floor One: Day thirty__-__two. Floor Boss battle,_

It had started to turn into a nightmare like Argo said it might. Takashi, Saeko, Morita, Rei and Hisashi worked on holding the right flank against the 'Kobold Ruin Sentinels' while Rika and Kohta along with several other ranged weapon users, peppered whichever monster came closest to the rear guard.

On the left side Takashi had seen Kirito and the girl in the cloak holding that flank, until 'Illfang the Kobold Lord' made his weapon change.

Suddenly Kirito was running forward screaming at Diavel about it being the wrong sword and everything became confused from there.

Minutes later Diavel was dead and Kirito with the help of the beautiful girl, who had lost her cloak in an attack, had killed the boss. Agil took zombie Diavel's head as the fight ended.

After a few minutes of cheers, the beta-hating idiot Kibaou started his accusations.

"Bullshit!" Takashi called out as the players argued. He was stunned as the rest when Kirito acted like a fourteen year old with 'Chuunibyo' or '8th grader syndrome', praising himself and then naming himself a 'beater,' forging the word from 'beta cheater'.

Takashi had to laugh as Kirito jogged off with the girl following him as the rest of the fighters stood stunned.

"Where are you going, Takashi?" Saeko asked as he ran forward also.

"Second floor," the boy said. "I want to see what it looks like and I want to talk to Kirito a minute also!"

She and the rest of their group chased after him as the others fussed about dividing up the drops and col.

Takashi arrived at the top of the stairs to find Agil peeking out of the big double doors. The man held up his hand for Takashi to wait when he ran up.

"What's going on?" the dark-haired boy asked as Saeko and the others queued up behind him.

"They are having a moment," the big man said with a grin. "Let's leave them alone for a bit."

"How sweet," Saeko said with a smile as she looked at the couple talking. As they watched though, they waved goodbye to each other and the girl started back as the boy jogged off.

"No more waiting! I need to talk to him, Agil!" Takashi said as he burst from the door and chased after the swordsman.

The surprised girl stopped as Takashi rushed by. She turned to look at what was going on as Saeko stepped up beside her.

"Have you known each other long?" the samurai asked the rapier user.

"Wha…ah…no not really," the chestnut-haired girl replied, confused. "Uh, why is he chasing him?"

"Do not worry," Saeko said. "He simply wishes to speak with him for a minute. He means him no harm."

"Oh…okay," the girl said as she watched for a second before turning to Saeko. "I…I didn't know there were any other girls in the fight today."

"We were in the back and holding the right flank," Rika said as she stepped out to look at the scenery of the second floor. "Your boyfriend there was pretty impressive! You should be proud of him."

The girl seemed to gobble for a second before she found her voice again, "Oh! Oh no! He's not my boyfriend! He's just a…well he is a friend that taught me a lot…"

"Give it time," Agil said as he and Rika laughed.

The girl turned bright red and rushed around the group to get back into the dungeon.

000

"Hey man wait up!" Takashi called out as he chased after Kirito. "I want to talk to you a second!"

"About what?" the younger boy said as he stopped and placed his hand on his sword hilt.

"Peace!" Takashi said as he raised his hands. "Peace! I just wanted to thank you."

"For what? Killing the boss?" the other boy asked, now totally confused.

"Well," Takashi said as he grinned. "Congrats on that, but no. I want to thank you for the first night of this game."

Kirito stared at him, shaking his head. "Umm, did I do something? Because sorry if I did I don't remember you."

Takashi laughed, "Well no, but you had a hand in it. We saw you that first night talking to your scruffy friend and spoke to him after you left. He told us you were a beta and explained what you had said about the resources. Because of that we moved on the next town to the west and have been ahead of the masses ever since."

"Scruffy friend? Klein? Rough looking guy with an ugly bandanna?"

"Yeah that's him," Takashi said with a laugh. "I didn't get his name so I've just been referring to him as 'scruffy guy' ever since."

Kirito laughed. It was a joyous laugh, like a weight had been lifted off of him. He shook his head, "Klein looks like the type you would not want to meet in a dark alley, but you're right, I think he's a nice guy."

"Oddly enough, a dark alley _is_ where we met him!" Takashi said as he shared the other boy's laughter.

This only caused Kirito to laugh harder. They went on for a few minutes before Kirito stopped and got his breath back. "Thanks…I…I didn't get your name…"

"Komuro Takashi, but you can call me Takashi," he said as he bowed slightly to the younger boy.

"You used your real name? You know that's a kinda noob move right? No offence meant…"

"None taken," Takashi replied. "A group of us entered the game together and since most of the girls were new to gaming, we thought it might be best to use our real names. Of course we didn't know it was going to end up like this."

"A bunch of girls, huh?" Kirito said as he looked back over Takashi's shoulder where he could see Saeko and Rika talking to Agil on the door's steps. "Take care of them, Takashi, the male to female ratio in this game is very unbalanced, and that's a problem."

"Yeah we have already had some problems, but to be honest," he said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Our girls are pretty tough! Maybe as tough as the one you were with today."

Kirito smiled a second before nodding, "Yeah, she's tough and going to be tougher. I think she will be one of the most powerful players one day. Hey, sorry but I need to go. I have to get to the main town on this floor and touch the teleport arc to officially open the floor. After I do that you will be able to gate back and forth. Oh, the main town here is Urbus. Don't forget the name, you need it to port. It will give you another big jump ahead of the others."

"Any other wise words of wisdom before you go?" Takashi asked as he held out his fist for the other boy to bump.

"Yeah, see that mountain over there?" the boy said as Takashi nodded. "Climb that mountain and find the martial arts master's hut. It's an individual quest, but each person that completes it gets an extra skill. It's useful in hand to hand."

Takashi smiled and nodded, "Thanks. Stay safe beater!"

Kirito laughed, "Thanks, you too! See you around sometime!"

With that he ran over to a set of steps in the cliff face and started down on his mission.

Takashi jogged back to where the others waited. He smiled as he approached and stopped to look back.

"It looks like some of the mountains of Japan," Saeko remarked as she joined him in looking at the view.

"It's a lot more than that," the boy said. "It's the start of the end of this game."

"Amen to that, brother," Agil said as Rika nodded.

* * *

><p>AN: Please Review, Favorite and Follow!

EN: 1st posted 12/27/14


	7. Chapter 7

To Moonsoul121: Remember! Logging in allows me to respond to your review! About the Martial Arts quest, that is my mistake. Having read all the SAO novel and shorts that are currently translated, thanks to Kirini LJ for those, I was thinking the story where Kirito got the information from Argo was in the beta-test, I realized it was not, but I decided to leave it like I had written it.

I do not own Sword Art Online, Highschool of the DEAD or their characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

_Floor Three: one month, 16 days _

"I am already getting sick of lizards!" Saya roared as she brought her sword down on an iguana looking creature that was trying to slap her with its tail.

"Four more on the right!" Takashi called as he and Morita covered her back.

"There it is!" Kohta called out. "That's got to be the quest boss!" He was pointing at a lizard about a meter and a half in length that was changing color like a chameleon as it maneuvered around trying to strike at Saya.

"Oh no you don't!" the girl cried out as it hissed at her. She activated her sword skill and struck it in a three hit 'sharp nail' combo. To her surprise the monster burst into data almost at once.

The rest of the lizards' derezzed when the boss was killed.

"That was a lot easier than I thought it would be," Takashi said as he walked over.

"Well Argo said it was really not that hard of a quest," the pink-haired girl said as she checked the drops. "Ah! Here it is! A crystal of weapon change!" In her hand was what did look like a plain lump of iron except it shone slightly and was eight sided."Huh, looks like a lump of iron to me."

"Well that only took a couple of hours," Rika said. "I'm eager to get back to town and see what that thing really does."

"Me too," agreed Saya. "Let's head back."

The group left Shizuka, Alice and Zeke back at their new headquarters in the main town. Everyone was surprised when the second floor had been cleared in only ten days. Once the third floor was open, there was a flurry of activity as everyone tried to find and complete the quest that allowed the formation of guilds; that had happened a few days before. Now guilds were open to everyone.

Takashi and company had not gotten involved in fighting the second floor field or floor bosses. Instead, they concentrated on the 'Martial Arts' extra skill quest the Beater Kirito had told Takashi about.

More than half the grouphad completed the quest. Saya, Kohta and the others decided they would not.

They had also learned the secret behind Argo the Rat's painted whiskers. When you started, the Kung-Fu Master painted them on your face and you were told they would not come off until you finished the quest. Of course Alice wanted a set for herself, but since they knew she would tire of them quickly, Shizuka convinced the child to let her paint them on instead, though the little girl claimed her's were a set of wolf whiskers.

A thirty minute jog and they were in front of the blacksmith shop. They went in and after Saya presented the smith with the crystal, he asked her what she would like to look at in the way of other weapons. He seemed confused when she went to give up her sword for the new crossbow.

"That Rat!" Saya exclaimed a few minutes later as she came out of the store with sword _and_ crossbow. "The crystal doesn't just allow you to change weapons, it opens more weapon slots so you can carry and use more! That's what she meant about a surprise she would not tell me!"

"I wish to do this quest myself," Saeko said. "I would like to pick up a long bow as well."

"I wouldn't mind some daggers or throwing spikes," Takashi said.

"I think we could all benefit from it," Rika chimed in.

"I wonder if you can gain the crystal and then give it to someone else," Kohta said.

"What are you thinking?" Saya asked the boy.

"Alice. I saw a pistol style hand crossbow while we were in the shop. It would be just right for her little hands."

Saya thought about this; the child _could_ be a holy terror with her little sword. With Zeke at her side, horned rabbits had learned to quake in fear when she was around. "Let me contact the Rat," she said finally. "It may cost me a little col, but she might know and we would not have to waste time to try it." She typed the message and was surprised to get an almost instant reply.

"So how much did that cost you?" Takashi asked with a grin.

Saya snorted, with a half amused look, "Since it was for Alice, only twenty col. A little fee for a little girl she said."

"She's practically giving it away!" Rika said with a laugh.

"For her that _is_ giving it away!" Rei quipped.

"But what did she say?" Kohta asked.

"You can give the crystal away. The quest is actually finished when you acquire the crystal, not when you give it to the blacksmith, which I should have known, because the xp and col showed up for me when I killed the chameleon thing. So if someone does the quest and doesn't want the crystal, they could give it to Alice."

"I'll do it," the chubby boy said. "I'm a ranged man so I don't need a second weapon."

"Hold on, cowboy," Rika said, holding up her hand. "Let's talk to Shizuka first. She might do it and give Shorty the prize because she really doesn't want to fight at all. Plus you really do need a backup like a knife or mace just in case."

"I know there are no healers in this game, but it sure is nice to have someone standing by with a potion in hand when you get hit in one of these fights," Hisashi said. "And with these new healing crystals showing up, that makes it an even better idea."

The others nodded in agreement since they had seen this in action. Several players in field fights had died because they could not get to their healing potion fast enough. In one case the player took the potion, but died anyway because of the pause before the potion started to work. Another disadvantage was the potions had a 'cool down' period that had to count off before the player could take another one. It also might take two or three potions to heal you depending on what level they were, and if you got hit again while waiting, it was a disaster. The new crystals were instantaneous. All that had to be done was press the peach colored block to the wounded player and say, "heal". The crystal would activate and instantly restore all hit points, vitality and stamina. Potions only restored HP, but both types of healing would regrow limbs if they had been cut off. Potions just took a lot longer.

Saya didn't want too, but she had to agree with Hisashi. She was still not happy with the couple, but they did do their share of the work so she really couldn't complain.

"The quest resets every three days," Saya said. "So for all of us it will take twenty seven days. We also have to get here before any other players or lose our place in line, which would delay us further. Main thing is what will we do in the down time?" the pink-haired girl asked.

"We skipped quests on the first and second floors to get here early," Takashi said. "We can go back and do them while we wait. There is 'Cows counter attack' and 'Secret Medicine of the Forest' to do on one."

"The second floor is very thin on quests," Saya said as she scanned through her notes.

"Probably why it only took a few days to blow through it," Kohta said. "I was thinking about learning to be a blacksmith. That way I could defer the cost of our armor and weapon maintenance as well as make us better equipment later on."

Saya paused for a second before she did some more things in her menus. Finally closing them she spoke, "Okay then, you have to go back inside and ask the smith to apprentice. Once he accepts you, you will have to complete a series of tasks to earn the different smithing skills. Once you hit a certain level, he will tell you he has nothing more to teach you. It should take about a week to reach that point."

Kohta blinked, a little surprised that Saya knew about how to do what he wanted, "Th…thank you, Saya-san. I'm glad you already knew how to do this!"

The girl simply nodded and blushed as she saw Saeko focusing on her with a smirk.

Kohta went back into the smithy and a few minutes later returned with a grin. "I start tomorrow," he said.

"I wonder how many others have started support skills?" Saya said.

"Don't know, but I heard there was a player smith on the sidelines of the second floor field boss battle. He sharpened up everyone's gear before the fight," Rika said.

"I wonder who finished that one?" Takashi asked.

Rika smirked, "You know him. I was told that he and his chestnut-haired girlfriend were fighting the wind wasps and the boss fight got out of control. They stepped in and settled the issue, but a wind wasp attacked and knocked his drop, which was a sword, over a cliff where he could not retrieve it. A lot of the front-line party was happy to see this because he had promised not to interfere in the boss fight."

"Ouch," the dark-haired boy said. "I wonder if he found it later?"

"That's the odd thing. The person telling the story said he just shrugged his shoulders and took his girlfriend to dinner."

"I wonder why?" Saya muttered as she thought about the information. "And by the way, how did you come by this info?"

The police woman grinned broadly, "There is a reason Boobzilla and I sit with the boys in the local inn at night. She reels them in and I pump them for info while she hypnotizes them."

Saya frowned, "And I kept wondering why she acted like she got drunk on plain old juice!"

"Use the assets you have at your disposal. Plus the non-alcoholic sake ain't too bad!"

They had learned once the second floor was opened, the drinks in the bars changed and where at first you could only get the unidentifiable 'juice', the full range of known beers, ales, wines, whiskies and sakes had opened up, all non-alcoholic of course.

"Let's get back home," Rika said. "I'm ready for a bath."

"It helps that Sensei has excessive assets," Morita muttered to Takashi as the other boy smirked and nodded.

Saya and Saeko lagged behind as they started out, walking slightly slower than the rest.

"Something you wish to say, Senpai?" the pink-haired girl murmured to the samurai.

"I was just wondering how much col it cost to get the Blacksmith skill information from Argo-san," Saeko stated.

Saya reddened and ducked her head. "Two hundred," she replied. "Was it that obvious?"

"Maybe not to the others, but I'm sure Kohta-kun suspects," Saeko told her. "Do you like him, Saya-chan?"

The heiress glanced at the boy a few meters ahead of them listening, to the conversation between Morita and Takashi. She sighed, "I…I don't dislike him. He's…stalwart, I guess you would say."

Saeko nodded, "I agree and I feel he would be a good match for you. He is not un-intelligent and to be honest, rather cute in his own way." The swordswoman smirked again, "And I am quite certain he likes you."

Saya reddened further under her friend's teasing. She glanced up at the boy in question who was going through his menus. "Doesn't matter whether he does or does not," she said. "I'm not looking for anything like that when I still have high school to finish."

"Is that so…" Saeko said smugly.

Suddenly Kohta slowed up and fell back to where they were walking. "Umm, Saya-san, could you accompany me somewhere for a bit?" he asked. "I heard some information about a special shop where I would like you to use your appraisal skill."

"What kind of special shop?" she asked.

"Specialty food items," he replied. "I heard a rumor you might could get some supplies there that have increased flavor."

The girl frowned, but could not think of a reason to decline. "Alright," she said. "Saeko would you like to go with us?"

"No. I think I want to get an early bath and relax," the other girl said. "Go ahead and do your investigation. I would love to get ahold of new spices and seasonings for our cooking. I'll tell the others you went shopping."

"O…okay," Saya said as Kohta nodded his head to the samurai. With that Kohta led her off toward the town square.

"Ehhh? This place is somewhere else?" she asked as they arrived at the teleport gate.

"Ah! I'm sorry, Saya-san! It's down on the second floor in Urbus. It's not far after that."

"Well I guess it doesn't hurt," the girl said as they stepped into the gate and Kohta said, "Teleport: Urbus!"

Exiting the second floor gate, they proceeded northward a ways then turned to the right. A block or two further they turned left into a narrow lane where they found the shop on the right.

"This kind of looks like a bad area," Saya said as Kohta opened the door for her. "Plus the sign says bar."

They entered and she was surprised to find a nice looking little café inside. The NPC waitress seated them and handed them menus with the promise to be back in a minute.

"Kohta, what is this about?" Saya asked. "This is definitely not a shop that sells food supplies."

The boy blushed and looked sheepish, "I'm sorry, Saya-san, but I lied to you just a little bit." He lowered his head, "I know what you did earlier and I just wanted to pay you back. Please let me buy you a meal in thanks for the information about becoming a blacksmith."

The girl looked surprised at first and then slowly reddened with embarrassment. At first she didn't know what to say, but she finally spoke, "I…well…alright but don't pull anything like this again. How did you know what I did?"

"I've gotten used to how you work with your info brokering. I was sure you messaged Argo-san and asked her for the info."

Saya sighed, "I guess I'm not as good at hiding things as I thought I was. Saeko figured it out also." She looked at the menu for a minute before nodding, "Alright, I'll allow it this time. Did your source tell you what was best here?"

"If you will allow me to order for you…" the boy said as she nodded.

000

Thirty minutes later they had indulged themselves on salad, stew and delicious bread with a barley tasting tea. The piece-de-resistance though was when the waitress brought Saya a dessert called 'Tremble Shortcake'.

Saya's eyes widened as she took in the decadent looking cake. Just the smell itself almost made her swoon. "Kohta what is this!?" she asked as she stared at her plate.

"According to Argo-san, this may be the most delicious confection that can be had in the game," he told her. "It's made from tremble cow milk and over a liter of cream."

"Those huge monsters we had to fight? I knew they dropped meat, but it was tough and not very pleasing to eat. I wonder how they milk the cow…you know what, I don't care and don't want to know. Let's try this!" With that she took her fork and pulled off a section. Her eyes rolled back into her head after she placed it in her mouth, "Oh, Kohta; you have to try this!"

"Eh…that's alright…this is for you after all," he said embarrassed.

"Nope! Not happening!" she declared as she pulled a second fork from the service stand on the table. Handing it to him she pointed at the cake. "Now taste it or feel my wrath!"

He chuckled and did as she bid. She was right; it was like a piece of heaven on his pallet.

They slowly finished it together, Kohta made sure Saya got more, and sat back sipping tea as they smiled.

"Thank you, Kohta," the girl said. "I really enjoyed this. It made me forget about our problems for a while."

He nodded, "You're welcome, Saya. Er, I mean a…ah…" He stopped speaking and kind of drew in on himself. "Thank you for having dinner with me, Takagi-san. It was a pleasure to be in your company."

She just sat and blinked at him for a minute before nodding, "I think we better go back now," she said.

Kohta paid the bill and then escorted her out the door. They were quiet on the way back to the portal and when they got to the square, Kohta got closer to Saya's side, keeping himself between her and other players that were running around.

"Sorry," he said. "I don't mean to crowd you, but I don't want to run the chance of us getting separated."

"Then we will do this," she said as she reached out and took his hand in hers. At first she thought the boy was going to have a heart attack right there, but he calmed down quickly. He beamed a smile, led her to the portal and called to go back to the third floor.

Once they arrived, Kohta thought Saya would let go since the square was not as crowded, but she hung on until they reached their front door.

She stopped and turned toward him. She looked thoughtful for a minute before she spoke, "Thank you again, Kohta. It was a very nice…date."

His eyes widened as shock crossed his face, "D…date!? Saya did you say this was a date!?"

She snorted, "Of course it was a date, baka. And I enjoyed it. We'll do it again sometime." She giggled and reached up to pinch him lightly on the cheek before going into the house before him.

The boy stood there for a bit before shaking himself and following her inside, a huge grin on his face.

000

_Floor Three: one month, 24 days_

"Congratulations!" everyone cheered as they raised their drinks to toast Kohta.

"Th…thanks everyone," the embarrassed boy said as he blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

He had finished his 'apprenticeship' in seven days. The smith gave him a portable anvil and forge, and showed him how to make his first hammer. Saya had slipped around and found the one item every new shop keeper needed, a "Vendor's Carpet'.

This was a magical item that was about two tatami mats in size. It could be used to carry a large amount of items, foods, etc. It was an indispensable tool for merchants, because other players cannot steal from a Vendor's Carpet, as objects placed on the carpet cannot be moved by anyone but the merchant.

The Vendor's Carpet also had a storage mode, allowing everything on the carpet to be rolled up into a cylinder about 1.5 meters long and 10 centimeters in diameter. Since it was a magic carpet, it stayed the same weight regardless of the amount of materials stored within it.

The carpet only worked in the area of towns and villages and it could not be stored in a player's inventory: thus needing to be carried around by hand.

In the meantime Saeko and Rika had both finished the 'weapon change' quest and it was planned for Shizuka to start it in the morning.

"So what's wrong with you?" Rika asked as she sat down next to Takashi, who was looking down into his mug of ale.

"Just wishing this had a lot more kick to it," he replied.

"Can't say I don't agree. I'm going to throw an epic bender when we get out of here!" She watched him for a minute more before speaking again, "But, there's something else eating at you, so what is it?"

Takashi shook his head, "Just tired I guess."

"Well you have a lot on you," she said. "You took on the role of leader and then had a bunch of shit dumped on your head. I wouldn't blame you if you ran screaming."

"Could I do that?" he asked. "Could I run away? It might be better if I just go off on my own."

"You could, but can you just walk away from them?" she asked. "Look I know how hard it is to lead, Takashi, but I think you have what it takes."

"You could do better."

She shook her head, "No, I don't understand games like you do. Yeah I know tactics and can even learn how to use a sword, but this game doesn't work like the real world. It's people like you that understand the mechanics of it that will be the ones that get us out of here."

He shrugged his shoulders, "I guess. I just wish it didn't have to be me."

She sighed; she didn't know what else to tell him. "Well what are our plans for now? What's next?"

"Keep moving on," he answered. "The clearers are working on the next floor and hope to have it finished in a week. We'll stay here until everyone that wants to do this quest has done it and then move on to the next thing."

She nodded and lit one of her cigars.

000

_Floor eight: three months, 18 days_

_Quest: Scuse Me While I Kiss the Sky! _

"Who would have thought they made a quest based on a line from a rock and roll song!" Rika called out as she watched Takashi, Saeko and Alice climb the last few branches to the top of the tree.

The group was taking the individual quest because it increased your agility stat by 15%. The eighth floor was heavily forested with huge trees, but the floor itself was covered in water of unknown depth. All travel on that level had to be done by means of suspended paths and walkways. If you fell, you had an even chance to survive by landing in the water, but then you had to find a tree with a ladder…and there were things in the water you didn't want to have to fight while swimming.

The quest they were on made you climb to the top of one of the large trees and actually touch the bottom of the ninth floor above you. While the climb was not bad in itself, a slip would send you down almost seventy meters into the water and that _would_ kill you.

"Keep a watch on your safety rope!" Saya called up as she and Kohta watched the foursome from a limb a few meters below.

Takashi went up first, then Saeko and Rika, pressing their hands on the bottom of the floor above. Little Alice was tied in between them and they watched carefully as she finished her climb and touched blue sky like they had. Laughing loudly she climbed down to hug Rika waiting on the next limb.

"That was fun!" the girl declared as the police woman swung the child onto her back.

"Yeah well right now be sure to hang on to me," the woman told her. "I've got you tied off, but let's be safe so you're onee-chan will not have a heart attack."

"Why did I ever let you talk me into this!" the pink-haired girl raged as she beat on Kohta's shoulder.

"Calm down, Saya! She's tied off to three people!" the boy said as he endured the abuse while watching the foursome descend.

The requirements of the quest said you had to climb to the top of the tree and touch the ceiling without being attached to the tree with anything other than your hands and feet. It did not say you could not tie yourself off to another person though. Once you 'touched the sky' the quest was finished and you then could use safety equipment on the trip down.

"Wee! This would be really fun if we had some bungee cords!" Shizuka shouted as she leaned over looking down at a distraught little wolf on the platform fifty meters below.

"Come on, Sensei, it's our turn," Kohta said as Rika and the others lowered themselves to the same level limbs.

"We're right behind you," Morita called out as he, Hisashi and Rei started up after the trio.

It had been decided they would go up in groups, Takashi, Saeko and Rika helping Alice, since Rika had climbing experience due to her SAT training. Saya, Kohta and Shizuka tied together, followed by Morita, Hisashi and Rei as the last group.

Thirty minutes later they were done and down.

"What's wrong?" Rika asked Saeko as she saw the girl staring at her menu screen.

"I am not sure," the samurai said. "It seems I have gained an extra skill for some reason."

"Huh?" Saya said as she stepped closer. "Let me see, please."

Saeko shared her screen with the pink-haired girl and they looked it over together.

They knew about, and had earned, the extra skills, 'martial arts' and 'meditation'. A week ago Saeko unlocked the extra skill 'Katana' when her 'curved sword' skill reached a certain level. This gave her access to a number of different sword skills others like Morita and Hisashi did not have.

"Saeko this is not just an extra skill," Saya said as she read the description. "According to this it is a 'Unique' skill, but I'm not sure what makes it that or what it means." She dug further and her eyes widened as she found something. She looked up at the dark-haired girl and smiled broadly, "I found it! A 'Unique' skill is a one of a kind skill that only one player in the game can use!"

"What is it?" Kohta asked.

"Battōjutsu," the tall girl replied. "It is the art of drawing out the sword. If I remember correctly, it was taught in the Matsumata-ryū, founded in 1750 by Matsumata Keisuke during the Edo period. Let me try something." She stepped away from the others and leaned into her sword drawing stance. They were all surprised when she suddenly drew and sliced in a blinding flash of white light.

"Whoa!" Takashi said. "That's a lot faster than you were before!"

The girl nodded as she replaced her blade and tried it again using a different strike once her blade was free of the sheath.

"Wow, your first strike ability just went through the roof!" Kohta declared.

"Let's be careful and not let _anyone_ know it's a one-of-a-kind skill," Rika said. "If other players find out you have it, they would be hounding you about how you got it. Also if there is only one player that can have it, if you get killed, it would be open to someone else acquiring it. If anyone asks, just say you think it came from the 'Katana' skill set. Don't use the real name, call it 'quick draw' or something."

"That is sound advice," the girl said as she nodded to the policewoman.

"Let's go back to our place," Saya said. "I'm tired, hungry and I want a bath."

Even though the front lines had reached the twenty-fifth floor, the group kept their lodgings on the third floor. Because Saya and crew had spent so much time on individual and side quests, the front-liners stormed ahead faster than anyone expected, spreading hope that the game would be cleared in a few months.

It had also been realized that the best strategy was to be ten levels higher than the floor number you were currently grinding on. A level twenty-five, should have no problem with monsters on the fifteenth floor unless you got swarmed or ambushed. That did not include the field and floor bosses.

Saya, Shizuka and Alice were all lagging behind the others as far as levels. Everyone else was in their mid-thirties while they were only mid-twenties with Saya being the highest at twenty eight. Kohta was also beginning to fall behind the rest since he started blacksmithing. He would go hunting with them several days a week, but at least three days he tended shop and watched over Saya, Shizuka and Alice.

The boy was doing well with his smithing business. Players had started to hunt him out for his sharping and repair services. He was even getting a few orders for custom swords when players brought him the materials to make them. He was known to be fair and honest in his dealings and had few upgrade failures. It didn't hurt that the beautiful Saya was always nearby helping and offering info services when she could.

There were other player blacksmiths around, but there had also been some problems with crooks and scam artists. One well known scam involved the smith in question distracting the players as he started their sword upgrade, and then switched their weapon for an inferior one that shattered, once he reached a certain point in the process. This allowed him to either sell them a different weapon or go through the process of upgrading a backup weapon instead. After the player had left, he would do the upgrade on the original weapon and then sell or trade it for a high price. Once he had been caught in the scam, and the information had gotten out through Argo the Rat, he had to close up shop and go back to grinding levels like everyone else.

Kohta and the others were currently working the twenty-fourth floor, which was mostly covered with water. The main settlement was called Panareze, a man-made island in the middle of a large lake. He would set up shop in the square along with Saya, Alice and Zeke. Shizuka would sometimes stay with them, but normally followed the others off to the hunting grounds as they worked on their leveling.

This way of thinking, along with his reputation, had led a lot of front line fighters to seek him out before and after entering the dungeon on the next floors.

Saya had made a schedule for what days the shop would be open, that she got printed up at one of the NPC shops. She would hand this out to everyone that did business with them and update it when they moved to another floor. Customers had started taking extras to give to friends.

The group entered the gate on eight and stepped out of the one on three. They had not even crossed the square heading home when a blue light washed across everything. Players hanging around cheered as the gate system rang a bell two times and started to speak.

'_New Information! New Information! The teleport gate to floor twenty-six is now open! Repeat, the teleport gate to floor twenty-six is now open!"_

"They did it, they won again," Saya said as everyone smiled at the people celebrating, just as her personal message notice rang. Opening the screen, her face changed to a look of horror as she read.

"Saya what's wrong!?" Kohta asked as she closed the message and covered her mouth with her hand.

She took a breath as she faced the others. "That was Argo," she said. "The clearers opened the twenty-sixth floor, but at a terrible price. Over a third of the front-liners were killed in the fighting. That means there are at least sixty or more dead.

Everyone stood in shock as the gate activated and people began to stumble out of it.

One of them was Agil the axe fighter. He was plodding along with six others that all looked beaten down.

Saeko, followed by the rest, jogged over to the man. "Agil-san, are you alright? Were you at the boss fight?" she asked.

It took him a second to focus on the girl before he nodded. "Ah…Saeko-san…yeah, we were there. It was…bad…really bad."

"Right now I just want some food, I'm wasted," the scruffy looking man with a red bandanna next to him said.

"Hey I know who you are!" Takashi said. ""You're…Klein, Kirito's friend aren't you?"

Klein looked at Takashi for a moment before speaking, "Do I know you?"

Takashi nodded, "In a way. I stopped you on the first night and asked you where your friend was going. You're the one that told us to get ahead of the player mob and head to the next town.

Klein's eyes widened, "Oh yeah! I remember now!"

Saeko whispered to Saya and Rika, who both nodded before she turned back to the other group. "Gentlemen, please let us invite you our residence and allow us to cook a meal for you."

All the men perked up slightly as this.

"You mean you…you girls…are willing to cook food for us!?" Klein asked as he and the five with him stood in shock.

Agil just chuckled and nodded, "I'm in."

"Yes Klein-san," Saeko replied. "You have done a man's job today. The least we can do is prepare a supper for you in thanks."

"Klein if you say no I will stab you in the back!" one of the others told him.

"Are you crazy!? Do you really think I would say no!?" He turned back to Saeko and bowed, "Thank you! We will happily accept!"

Saya spoke up, "Takashi, take everyone to the house. We'll pick a few more supplies and be right behind you."

The boy nodded and waved for the front-liners to follow him. Shizuka, Alice, Zeke, Hisashi and Rei went with them while the rest went to the market place.

* * *

><p>AN: Currently working on chapter 12! Please Review, Favorite and Follow

EN: 1st posted 1/3/15


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Sword Art Online, Highschool of the DEAD or their characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

_Tokonosu, Japan: Takagi Mansion. Three months, 18 days into the death game._

Takagi Yuriko tried to move at a steady pace down the hall. What she really wanted to do was run as fast as she could to get to her daughter.

_Stay calm__;__ do not let the staff see you in a panic,_ she told herself. _If anything had happened the medic would have called you._

Entering the hospital ward she went first to Saya's side. Seeing the girl's peaceful sleeping face, she looked around at the others.

"Is there something wrong, my lady?" the intern asked as he got up from the monitoring desk and walked to her.

"I just received several phone calls," she said. "Something happened, over sixty players just died. No one knows why."

The man looked shocked for a moment, but then calmed, "I assure you, my lady, there have been no changes in their coma state. I would have notified you at once if there had been."

She nodded and smiled, "I know, but I am a mother so please excuse my concerns. I felt I had to come and see them for myself. The question is now, what happened?"

The second person in the room, a woman with glasses sitting behind a desk full of computer screens, looked up. "I'm going to say one of two things. There was a really bad boss fight or there was a player war for some reason."

Yuriko had learned many of the game terms players used over the past few months. She knew that when players worked their way through a game, they cleared dungeons and confronted a 'boss' monster at the end. The other term was much more disquieting to her. "A player war? What do you mean, Akasuki-san?"

The computer tech sighed, "I'm not sure about this because we don't really know how Sword Art is set up, but in some other games, players can join sides and participate in 'player verses player wars'. What this means is two, or several factions, are fighting for dominance in the game system. One example of this is the old World of Warcraft, Horde vs. Alliance trope. Truly it means nothing in the long run, but there are always players that want to take it over the top. Now in SAO, from what I can gather from beta testers I've talked to, the system does not set players against each other in quests, so this should not be happening, but we don't have enough data to be sure. Something might have changed between the beta and the official release."

Yuriko knew Kayaba Akihiko had been sure to destroy all records on the game, including any backups that could be used to predict what was going on inside. All they really knew was what they had been told when it started; there was one hundred floors to the castle, players would truly die if they died in game, and if the players cleared the game, those that survived would be logged out. What little else they knew came from the beta testers that did not transfer over the opening day.

Akasuki spoke again, "If we had even a slight idea of what the current backbone setup of the game was, monsters, bosses and quests, we could game it ourselves and at least have an idea of what they are dealing with, but of course you know this, my lady."

Yuriko nodded as she gripped Saya's hand, "Yes, but it does not hurt to be reminded once in a while." She looked over the children again before turning her attention back to the woman, "Akasuki-san, is there anything you need?"

The woman thought for a moment. Her true job was to make sure the computers the teens were hooked to were kept running in tip-top shape at all times; battery back-ups, back-up generators and dozens of other small items that Yuriko would have never known to worry about. But she did other things also, not the least of which was play games. She and several hundred other computer techs and hackers across Japan were trying everything they could think of to 'game the game' so to speak in hopes that somehow, someway they would find a loop-hole and a way to stop the game or even get a message inside to find out what was going on.

"Let's look at what just happened," she said when she finally spoke. "You knew by phone calls that a large number of players had died before we did. If we had an integrated database that kept up with all the players currently involved in the game, I could tell you what might be going on just by watching vital signs and other things."

Yuriko thought for a moment, "What would you need to set such a system up?"

The woman pushed her glasses up her nose as she focused on a point on the wall. "First of all we would need to be hooked into every life-support system in Japan that has a player attached to it. The information from those systems would be fed directly into the database where techs like me could do searches and set up call alarms for certain criteria. I would have known within seconds of what happened and may have been able to analyze the data to see if there was some kind of pattern to their deaths." She stopped for a moment and sighed, "But every time we try to suggest this to the Virtual Division, they shoot it down under the guise of 'player privacy'. We don't really think they are trying to hold us back, but they are thinking in an older way, not the fast paced way of people that grew up with the internet and online services."

Her focus changed and moved to her employer, "If someone like you and Don Takagi could get behind this maybe they would start to listen to those of us that know and understand what is going on in the virtual world."

Yuriko thought for a moment and then nodded, "Give me a synopsis of what you need and how it should be set up. If it will do anything to help bring the children home, you can count on our support, Akasuki-san."

The woman bowed low to Yuriko, "Thank you, my lady! I will have a plan on your desk by tomorrow morning!"

Yuriko smiled and looked over the teens once more before turning to leave. Behind her she could hear Akasuki typing furiously at her keyboard.

000

_Floor eight: three months, 18 days_

Not having enough seats, Takashi with the help of Agil and Klein, pushed the furniture back against the walls of their living room and everyone sat on floor pillows around the big coffee table.

"So you're a guild?" Takashi asked as the girls arrived and everyone settled in while they cooked.

"Yeah," Klein replied. "We're called Fuurinkazan. It's from 'Art of War'. Move swift as the wind, as orderly as the forest, be as fierce as the fire, and be as unshakeable as the mountain."

"That's deep," Morita said.

"Hey, I know everyone, but let's all introduce ourselves," Agil said.

Klein's guild mates sang out, "Dale! Kunimittz! Dynamm! Issin! Harry one."

"Wait what? Harry One?" said Saya. "Why Harry One?"

The young man sighed, "I normally make several characters to try different classes when I start a new game. This was the first one and what I got stuck with."

The girl smiled, "Well it could be a lot worse!"

"So what happened?" Kohta asked. "Where did it go wrong?"

Agil sighed and shook his head, "Boss was way more powerful than we had been led to believe. The Aincrad Liberation Squad, led by Kibaou, was in the front and lost twenty tanks in the first couple of blows from the boss. Then all hell broke loose when they turned into zombies. Organization fell apart and backup players like Kirito and 'Flash' Asuna came in and reinforced us. You know her, Saeko-san; she was the girl you spoke to at the door of the second floor, the one that was working with Kirito."

"Oh yes, Rapier-san," the samurai replied.

"He said she would be one of the strongest one day," Takashi said. "So Kirito was there?"

"He was hanging around outside until everything went south. Then he rushed in and covered Asuna's back while they worked on taking down the boss," the big man told them.

"I wonder how this will change the order of things as far as the front-liners go," Rika said.

"Don't know," Klein said. "I don't like Kibaou, but he did keep his guild fired up about clearing the game."

Shizuka brought in some snacks and placed them on the table before plopping down next to Klein. The man sat for a moment before his eyes widened and his head swiveled towards the woman.

"Hello! I'm Klein! I'm twenty-two years old and single! I have a good job and did I mention I'm single!"

"Oh boy," Agil said with a smirk. "He finally noticed Shizuka-san."

"Oh how cute!" the woman said as she pinched his cheek. "I'm Shizuka! I'm a nurse. Do you like nurses, Klein-san?"

"I _love_ nurses," he said as he melted like putty in her hands.

"That's nice, but I'm too old for you, sorry!"

He slumped forward, his head hanging low, "I…should…have known…"

The mood lightened up after that with Shizuka and Rika teasing the boys as they talked and ate.

"Why haven't you guys formed a guild?" Dale asked as they worked their way through the food.

"Never really thought about it," Takashi said as he shrugged his shoulders. "We do fine just being a party."

"Can you be in more than one guild at a time?' Kohta asked.

"I don't think so, why?" Klein replied.

"I heard there might be a player's blacksmith guild forming. If I become a member of that I couldn't be in another guild," the chubby boy said.

"Hmm, system _might_ allow it since it's a combat guild _and_ a support guild, but I'm not sure." Agil said.

Saya, who had been sitting quietly eating beside Kohta, noticed Takashi acting strangely. "What's wrong?" she asked as he got up.

"I just got the feeling someone was at the door," he said as he opened it and looked outside. Looking up and down the street, he did not see anyone nearby.

"You must have a good search skill," Agil said. "Maybe someone just went by on the street."

"That's what I thought, but I didn't see anyone," the boy replied as he closed the door and sat back down. "So, what is everyone's next step?"

000

Outside the townhouse and across the street, a hooded figure moved in the alley. The figure shifted into the shape of a well-rounded woman as she came from her hiding place. She watched closely as another figure made its way down from the roof over the door of the townhouse. It crossed the street and waved for her to follow.

They quickly jogged away without exchanging any words. Making their way to the town square they entered the teleport gate and disappeared in a flash.

They reappeared on the nineteenth floor where the town of Ralberg was located. They moved slower now, not wanting to call too much attention to themselves.

After traversing several dark alleys they entered a large house on the edge of town. Inside they dropped their hoods revealing a pair of teenagers.

The boy was of medium height and build with dark hair that was cut short on the sides and bleached blonde on top. The girl was a head shorter with light orange hair and a large chest.

The boy pushed the girl against the wall in the foyer and kissed her roughly while groping her breast. She moaned slightly and ran her hand up and down the front of his pants where she found him hardening in response.

"Let's go talk to Father," she said as he lowered his lips to her neck to lick her. "I bet he will be so happy he will let us play all night!" The boy grunted once more as he crushed her lips in one more kiss before releasing her and following.

They went towards the back of the house to enter a large living room where a tall thin man sat in a throne like chair with one leg draped over the arm. He drank a glass of wine as he watched a group of six or eight teenagers on the pile of pillows and blankets before him, participating in an orgy.

The orange-haired girl ran over and knelt down, placing her head in his lap as the boy followed and stood before him.

"My, my, the two of you have been out for a while. What pray tell have you been up to?" the man asked as he stroked the girl's hair.

"We found something, Father!" the girl said excitedly. "Another group of Fujimi students and you'll never guess who is with them!"

"Oh very good my dear Miku! And just who is in this other group, Tsunoda?" the man asked as he focused on the boy.

"Busujima Saeko, Takagi Saya, Komuro Takashi, Hirano Kohta, Igou Hisashi and that guy Morita, as well as Nurse Marikawa and another woman. There is also a small child and best of all, Father, Miyamoto Rei."

Shido Koichi's eyes narrowed and a sinister grin split his face as he heard the last name, "Well, well, it seems the one my father was so interested in has been handed to us in the flesh...so to speak. I am very pleased, my children. You may join the others in free time…in fact I am so pleased you may have all night to please yourselves…in whatever ways you wish."

Tsunoda grinned wickedly as Miku quickly worked her menus to remove her clothes. After doing the same, the boy lay back on the floor and reached out to grip one of the other nearby girls' breast, as the buxom teen settled on top of him, crying out as she mounted him.

Shido watched his children please themselves as he sipped his wine and thought about what he could do with the information he had been given.

000

_Tokonosu, Japan: Takagi Mansion. Five months, four days into the death game._

Yuriko watched as Akasuki plugged in the last few wires and typed at her keyboard for a few minutes. Then the tech looked up smiling.

"That's it, my lady! I am now hooked into the life support of every player inside SAO."

"Very good, Akasuki-san. Please let me know if you see any patterns that might tell you anything," the violet-haired woman said as she headed out to her office.

"How did they do it?" the intern asked. "I know they are powerful people, but to go against the Virtual Division like that."

"I heard they had Kikuoka Seijiro in the Prime Minister's office for hours," Akasuki told him. "While he was not the one holding us back, he has been the voice of the Virtual Division. Not only did he agree to their demands, he accepted the software we had designed without question."

"So maybe he's not such a bad guy after all," the intern said.

"I don't know," the woman replied. "I always get the feeling when dealing with him he's hiding something."

000

_Floor thirty-five: seven months, 12 days_

Morita popped out of the teleport gate and raised his arms above his head to stretch. He had come to the thirty-fifth floor to grind a little in the Forest of Wandering outside the town of Mishe. Everyone else was busy that morning, but Rika, Hisashi and Rei did promise to try to join him later.

A lot had been going on in the last few months. Kohta and Saya were concentrating more and more on their businesses, as well as watching over little Alice. The rest of them paid more attention to leveling since the disaster on the twenty-fifth floor. They had even participated in several of the field and floor boss fights since that time. Today though, Takashi, Saeko and Rika were going to a clearers meeting the Knights of the Blood were putting on, about plans for the next floor.

The group mostly worked on leveling together, but every once in a while it felt good to go out on your own just to get away. The boy cared about his friends, but had learned Saya could be a chore to put up with on a day-to-day basis. The tension between Hisashi and Rei with the others had settled down to a low simmer, and as long as it was not brought up, everyone seemed happy to leave it alone.

He had gone to the trouble of buying the expensive map showing how to navigate the forest due to the fact you could not use teleport crystals there. It was not that they did not work, but no matter where you told then to go they just sent you to another area of the forest, causing many players to get lost inside.

The boy stopped and bought a kabob of some kind of mystery meat from a street vender before heading towards the edge of town. He was about to exit the gate when he heard someone call out to him.

"Excuse me! But don't I know you?"

He turned to find an orange-haired girl walking towards him. His mouth fell open as he recognized her. "Yu…Yuuki Miku!?" he exclaimed.

"I do know you!" she cried out and she threw her arms around him. "It been so long since I've seen anybody I know!"

Morita was overwhelmed with the buxom girl hugging him. She was number two on his list of hottest girls at Fujimi High behind Saeko. He hugged her back, enjoying the softness of her body in his arms. Finally he untangled himself and held her at arm's length in front of him. "How did you get stuck in here?"

She looked as if she was going to cry, but held back, "I was supposed to meet some others the first day, but they didn't show up and then all that bad stuff happened."

"Do you know who I am?" the boy asked.

She nodded, "Morita, right? You're in class 2-B with Komuro and Igou, also that ginger-haired girl and the pink-hair one named Takagi."

He wanted to jump for joy; she even knew his name! Calming down he smiled, "So how have you been holding up?"

She pouted and clasped her hands in front of her, which caused her breasts to push up more. "It's been so hard! I didn't leave the starting city for so long and then all these guys kept wanting me to marry them and stuff, but I know what they really wanted!"

_Yeah I can just imagine, _he thought to himself. "So how have you gotten by?" he asked.

"Well there were a few girl groups I was with for a while, but they always started arguing about boys and stuff and broke up. I hung around the 'MMO Today' relief group for a bit, but then they merged with that Aincrad Liberation Squad. Some of their bosses started paying too much attention to me so I left the first floor and have been trying to work on leveling up ever since. I've made it all the way to twenty-eight now!"

Morita had a cold shiver run up his spine, "Twenty-eight!? Yuuki-san, you know you're on floor thirty-five right? What are you doing up here?"

She smiled and waved her body slightly from side to side, "I told you, silly! I was trying to level up and I heard a bunch of players talking about how easy this floor seemed to be to them."

_She must have heard some clearers talking,_ he thought. "Ah Yuuki-san, you need to be around ten levels higher than the floor you are grinding on to be safe. I'm level forty-four and I can just barely handle the monsters here."

She looked perplexed for a minute before brightening up again, "Oh I know! Help me, Morita-san! If you're so powerful you can find something small for us to fight and you can help me get more xp!" She squeezed her breasts together again as she clasped her hands in front of her. "You know, being that we are schoolmates and all, I would be very appreciative if you help me out. Maybe we could even stay together for a while…or even longer…"

That was the moment Morita lost the battle with caution. To think that the number two girl on his list of most sexy women would want him to help her level, and even hinted that they could stay together in the game, was too much for his sixteen year old mind to handle. He had always carried a torch for Saya, but after dealing with her day after day he was happy to leave her to Kohta.

"Ah…yeah I think I might know where some lower level monsters are around here," he said as he rubbed the back of his head. "I can help you with those and then after you gain some xp, we can go down to like floor twenty to the Sunshine Forest and let you fight some creatures that are easier. What do you say?"

"Yay!" she cried as she jumped forward and hugged him again.

_I really wish I didn't have my armor on right now,_ he thought as he patted her back and rubbed her hair.

"Let me put my gear on," she said as opened her menu. 'Don't stare too hard!" she said teasingly as she stuck the tip of her tongue out between her teeth.

Her clothing shifted and suddenly she had changed from her street wear to a medium brown set of leathers. They were tight and form fitting with a lot of her cleavage exposed at the top above what looked to be an armored corset. From the corset down was a skirt also made of leather but was slit up both sides to expose her thighs almost all the way up to her waist.

_Holy crap! It's no wonder so many guys kept wanting her to marry them!_ he thought.

"Do you like it?" she asked coyly as she wiggled back a forth again.

"Ye…yeah! You're beautiful in that!" he stuttered out. "It's no wonder so many people wanted to party with a beauty like you, Yuuki-san!"

"Okay let's go!" she cried out as he shook his head to clear it and followed her up the trail.

000

An hour later they were working on a small group of Howling Dire Monkeys. The creatures were about the size of a medium dog and would jump down on you from the trees to attack with teeth and claws. Once on the ground they could also throw stinky bombs that did minor damage as they hit, but gave off a noxious gas, which caused a coughing fit that took two minutes to recover from. The trick to killing them was to strike fast when they jumped and not give them time to switch to the throwing attack. They were only level twenty and about the lowest monster on the floor.

Miku called out, "Kyaaa!" as she struck one of the creatures, causing it to burst into data.

Morita blocked a throwing attack with his shield and killed another one with his sword. He watched as the girl chased down the last beast and killed it before it could recover from its attack cool down. He had to admit she was a little better fighter than he thought she would be. Then a thought hit him.

"Um Yuuki-san? I thought you said you were level twenty? If that's right why haven't you leveled up yet? We have killed about thirty of these things and I leveled up once."

She smiled seductively and reached out to boop him on the nose with her index finger. "That's a secret!" she said as she stuck the tip of her tongue out from between her teeth.

"The secret is she's not the low-level bitch you think she is, asshole," someone behind the boy said.

Morita spun around to find a group of ten stepping out of the brush. His mouth fell open when he recognized the one who had spoken.

"Tsun…Tsunoda!? What the hell are you doing here!?" he asked in shock.

"What do you think, you fucking dumbass," the blond topped boy replied. "Watching after my bitch while she's dicking around with a piece of shit like you."

Miku giggled and ran over to throw her arms around Tsunoda's neck. She smiled at Morita as he realized she had been playing him all along.

"My, my," said someone else as the boy watched the rest of the gang spread out in a circle around him. "It is very nice to see my old student doing so well."

"Shi…Shido Sensei!?" Morita stuttered out in shock. "Wha…why…?"

"Why? Because we can," the man said even though that was not the question Morita was asking. "Now Morita-san, this is how it is. You will give us all of the possessions you have, or I will let Toru here beat you within a centimeter of your life." As Shido spoke he motioned to a huge teen the size of a sumo on his left. On the sumo's hands were some type of gloves that had metal plates, on them with claws on the fingers.

"Aww Father, I thought it was my turn to play," said an identical looking teen on his right side that carried an enormous hammer over his shoulder. The head of the hammer was the size of barrel with a meter long shaft sticking out of it. In real life there would be no way someone could ever pick it up without a crane.

"No, no, now Raiden. You had your turn last time. It's your brother's turn today," the former teacher told him. Turning back to Morita he spoke again, "So what is it going to be, young man? Hmm? OH! I know what I forgot to mention! We will let you leave in peace unharmed once you give up your gear and wealth. Sounds fair doesn't it?"

Morita looked around again. He was completely surrounded and knew there was no way he could fight without the danger of getting killed. Plus he had never even fought a duel, unlike Saeko and Takashi, so he didn't know if he had it in him to win against a human opponent or not.

"Fine, I give," he said as he dropped his sword and shield. He glared at Miku, who pulled her lower eye-lid down and stuck her tongue out at him.

"That ain't all," Tsunoda said as he lay his great sword on the boy's shoulder. "Follow my instructions." With that he told Morita a series of menu moves, which led to all of the boy's gear, money and armor dropping into a pile next to him. All that was left was the light set of clothes he used to walk around town in.

"Very good," Shido said. "You did the right thing." Turning to Toru, he said, "You may play now, my son."

"Wait a minute!" Morita cried out as he started to back away from the smirking teen. "You said if I gave everything up I could leave in peace!"

Shido looked back at him and shrugged, "I lied."

Toru snarled and raked his claws together before springing forward.

Morita dodged and then had to dodge again as Raiden's huge hammer crashed down on the turf beside him. The force of the shockwave shoved him back almost two meters.

Knowing he could never survive a blow from the weapon without armor, the boy turned and saw an opening in their formation. He bolted forward and raced up a path as Toru howled and chased after him.

Tsunoda laughed as he watched while the rest shoved the dropped items into their storage. "Do you want us to follow and finish him off, Father?" he asked Shido.

"No, Raiden and Toru have their orders. I want his friends to find him later so they will know what happened."

000

Morita ran as fast as he could, trying to get away from the bloodthirsty twins. He was happy to be able to stay just ahead. Since they were so big, they were a little slower than he was.

The game of fox and hound went on for several minutes before he started to feel fatigued. He was sure if he had not been fighting monsters before the ambush, he would have been able to out distance both of them.

The main thing he wanted to do now was get some breathing room and be able to stop long enough to send Takashi and the others a message to come help. He tried twice to open his menu screen while running, but could not hit the right buttons.

Suddenly he burst out into a clearing to find himself in the middle of five monsters, Drunk Apes, the most powerful creature in the Forest of Wandering. Level forty-four with almost ten thousand hit points, there was no way he could live through getting hit by one, not without armor on.

"Good job!" Toru called from out of the ape's reaction range. "You ran right where we wanted you to!"

"Wait!" Morita cried out as the ape's started moving around him. "Help me! They'll kill me!"

"That's the idea, bakayaro!" Raiden shouted. "It's called a monster PK dumbass! How do you think we all still have green icons?"

It felt like there was ice in Morita's veins as he heard the words. The whole thing had been planned out to the finest detail.

Terror crossed his face as he watched the crude club in the Drunk Ape's hand come smashing down on him.

000

_Floor twenty-four: Panareze - same day_

Saya and Kohta were set up next to a fountain in the square of Panareze, the main town on twenty-four. They had been doing a brisk business all morning and was looking forward to a good lunch that she had made for them.

Saya frowned slightly as she heard her notification sound go off. She glanced over at Kohta to see if he got one too, but he was in the middle of pounding on a piece of metal, shaping it into a long knife.

Opening her message box, she checked to see what the notice was for. She was shocked to see: _'Morita has left the party!'_

"What the hell does that mean?" she asked herself as Alice ran up.

"Saya-onee-chan! I got a strange message about Morita-onii-san!"

"So did I, pumpkin; I'm not sure what it means."

Kohta had stopped hammering now and was frowning at his menu also. He called out, "Saya? Do you still have Morita on your friends list?"

"I didn't think to check that," she muttered. "No, he's gone from there as well as the party list. Kohta, what do you think that means?"

The boy's eyes widened as the implications sank in. "Contact Takashi! I'll call Rika and have her check!"

000

Takashi, Rika and Saeko had just left the KoB meeting. Takashi grimaced as he stretched his arms over his head and wondered why these meetings always ended in arguments. This time it was Saeko and Asuna when it was normally Asuna and Kirito. The 'Black Swordsman' as he was known, always showed up and normally supported the chestnut-haired girl even though many of the front liners didn't seem to like him.

"I really thought the two of you were going to end up in a duel," Rika said as they headed to the teleport arch.

"In some ways I would welcome it," Saeko replied. "I think it would be a fine match and I believe I could take her in the first exchange."

"I don't know," Takashi said. "She's damned fast."

Rika paused as her message notification went off. She had heard it during the meeting, but ignored it till now. "What the hell…" she muttered as she read Kohta's text.

"Exactly, what the fuck does that mean?" Takashi growled as he looked at his also.

"No…surely not…" Saeko said as she read the party and friends drop notice for Morita.

"Thirty-fifth floor, that's where he said he was going!" Takashi shouted as he raced forward.

They ran into the gate together and rushed out onto the square at Mishe to find the others already there along with Klein.

"Where's Alice?" Takashi asked as they all headed for the town gates.

"I left her with Dale and Harry One," Saya replied. "She gets along with them and they both have little sisters in RL. She should be safe with them."

"Stop, stop, stop, stop!" Rika called out as they hit the edge of the forest. "We have to think this through. If we just go rushing in we will never be able to find anything with the way the forest changes. First of all does everyone have a map on how to get out?"

Glancing at Klein, who nodded, Saya spoke up, "Yes, I made sure everyone's map set was up to date when we first reached this floor."

"Okay let's do this," Rika said as she opened her maps and shared it with everyone. "Hisashi, Rei and Klein, go into the north section where the middle level monsters are. Takashi, you, Saeko and Shizuka take the eastern section and I'll go with Saya and Kohta to the southern most part. Send a message at once if you find anything."

Since the Forest of Wandering was a field dungeon, the players could still use messaging and player locater when traveling through it.

It did not take long for Takashi's team to find the spot Morita had been hunting. After dispatching the monkeys, Shizuka found a couple of his personal items on the ground nearby.

Having entered by one path to the site, they left through the other, searching and calling as they went. Ten minutes later they found him.

Zombie Morita was wandering around in a clearing with five Drunk Apes. He was reacting to their sounds, but when he got to close they would swat him away like a fly.

"No…" Saeko said from behind her hand as they watched in horror. Shizuka began to cry softly.

"Call the others here," Takashi said as he knelt down, sucking air into his lungs.

It took twenty minutes for the rest to arrive.

"Be ready," the boy said as he moved closer and shouted at the zombie. It turned toward him and stumbled forward, the Drunk Apes simply sat, watching it go.

"I will handle it," Saeko said as she drew her sword.

"No," Takashi said as he reached out and stopped her hand. "He was my friend, I got him into this and I will be the one to do it."

She nodded and moved back with the others.

He watched the creature that had been Morita for a minute and then struck. As the zombie derezzed, Takashi thought for a second he saw peace on its face. Afterwards he stared at his mace and then threw it as hard as he could, sending it whirling into the trees.

He turned back to the others and looked at each of them. Shizuka weeping, Rika looking down at the ground, Hisashi with pain on his face, Rei with accusation on her's, Saya hugged Kohta's chest and Klein just shook his head.

"Sorry everyone, I wish I could have done more," the guild leader said as he headed back towards town.

Saeko stood with her hands pressed together, offering prayers for their friend's soul.

Takashi nodded to her before following Klein.

"Something is not right about this," Rika said. "And I'm going to find out what, any idea where Argo is, Saya?"

"Down on twenty-two I think," the pink-haired girl replied.

Rika nodded, "I'll be back later," she said as she squeezed Shizuka's hand and headed out.

"Let's go home," Saya said as Kohta nodded. Shizuka followed them off, but Hisashi and Rei stayed for a minute.

"I want to leave," Rei told the boy. "I don't want to stay here anymore, Hisashi. You promised me that when we got stronger we could go off on our own."

"Rei," the boy started, but looked into her eyes and stopped. "Alright," he sighed. "Soon. We will go after this dies down a little."

Nodding, she took his hand and they started after the others.

000

Several hours later, Rika arrived back at the house. She found Takashi sitting in the living room staring at the wall. Saya, Kohta and Saeko were with him.

"What did you find out?" Saya asked as the policewoman sat down and sighed.

"Argo says the area has been used for monster PK before. She thinks about ten or twelve people have fallen for the trap so far." Rika leaned back and put her hands behind her head. "They lure the victim into the area, rob them by threatening to kill them and then either draw the monsters to them, or run the player into the monster's attack area without a way to defend themselves. This is what I think happened to Morita."

"I'm going to kill them when I find them," Takashi said.

"I'll help you find them," Rika said. "As to the other…we will see when we do."

"You're going to need a new weapon," Kohta said standing up. He reached into his item storage and withdrew a long club type weapon called a Kanabō-tetsubō. It was a little over a meter long, made of solid iron and covered with round metal studs. "I made this several days ago with intention of giving it to you."

"The traditional weapon of the Oni," Saeko said as the boy handed it over to his friend.

"Thanks," Takashi said. "I'll put it to good use."

"For now I think we better go to bed," Rika said. "We're going to need rest before we start the hunt."

"I'm going to stay here," Takashi said.

As the others left the room, Saeko paused and looked back at the boy. He was hugging the new weapon to his chest and simply staring into the darkness.

Reaching her and Saya's room, she found the pink-haired girl waiting for her.

"I…I'm going to stay with…with…" Saya said as she blushed.

"I understand, Saya-chan," the samurai said as she placed her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Take care and rest peacefully."

Saya nodded and left.

Kohta was sitting on his bed when Saya slipped in the door. She came over and sat down beside him before looking at him. "I…I don't want to be alone tonight," she whispered as she leaned on his shoulder. The boy was slightly stunned, but not shocked. They had gotten closer and closer in the last few months and spent most of their time together now. This was the first time though Saya had indicated she might want to go further than just close friends.

Lying down he held out his arm and she nestled in beside him. He stroked her hair softly as she sobbed into his shoulder.

* * *

><p>AN: Please Review, Favorite and Follow. EN: 1st posted 1/11/15


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Sword Art Online, Highschool of the DEAD or their characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

_Tokonosu, Japan: Takagi Mansion. Seven months, 13 days into the death game._

Yuriko stood in the mansion's front entrance as she watched Morita's parents walk to the car she had provided for them. The couple stopped and turned back, bowing to her once more before entering the vehicle.

She sighed and turned away as they drove off. Rei's mother Kiriko was waiting for her just inside the foyer.

"You okay?" the ginger-haired woman asked her friend.

"It is a very hard thing to have to tell the parents of a child you swore to protect, that you failed," she said. "They had been so hopeful and now…their child is dead."

Kiriko hugged Yuriko's arm as they climbed the stairs up to the second floor. "You know we all trust you to handle this," the ex-policewoman said. "If anyone has the will and power to do anything about this, it's you."

Yuriko sighed again, "It was just so sudden. There seemed to be no warning, suddenly he just died."

They walked into the hospital ward and looked over the other teens still in their comas. Yuriko's eyes lingered on the empty space where Morita's bed had been before being removed a few hours after his death.

Turning to the computer tech she asked, "Akasuki-san? Can you tell us anything more yet?"

The woman looked up from her screens and leaned back in her chair, "All I can say is there was a slight increase in his heart rate and respiration right before he…terminated. This was not high enough to set off any alarms, so we had no idea what was happening until the end."

"Has this happened before?" Kiriko asked.

"Umm…yes…and no…" the tech said, chewing on her lip and looking away if she was holding something back.

Yuriko's eyes narrowed, "What are you not saying, Akasuki-san. Please tell us everything you know."

The woman sighed and nodded, "Okay, a few hours after the boy died, two of the other patients had similar, but different reactions. I did not say anything because this is something we have seen before and believe we know what the cause is." Her face reddened as she stood up and looked at the two mothers. "We think…well we are pretty sure…a pair of them were engaged in sex at that time."

Kiriko's eyebrows climbed to the top of her forehead as Yuriko covered her mouth in shock.

"How do you know?" Kiriko asked. "And who?"

"Yes, I am very interested in hearing this answer," the violet-haired woman said as she glanced at her friend.

"Ah…umm...Hisashi-san and Rei-san," Akasuki told them.

Kiriko's eyes got wider as she heard the names, "Hisashi and Rei!? Not Takashi and Rei!?"

Yuriko almost snickered at her friend's shock, but restrained herself. "How do you know for sure that was the case, if I may ask?"

Akasuki got redder and seemed to be searching for what to say when the medical intern stood up.

"In other words," he said as he walked around to the teen's beds. "When Akasuki-san noticed the increase in heart rates, I checked the patients to find the young man in question having an erectile episode. Shortly thereafter, he and the young lady both had cases of fluid issuance from the lower regions of their bodies. This data had been noted before in several other cases and the computer techs also…ah…"

"Gamed the system," Akasuki said. "In other words they took the Nerve Gear, hooked into a VR server and…tried it out. You have to understand, the full dive system was also being looked at by the eroge industry for future game play. The test subjects' reactions were the same as we have seen in several male/female and even a couple of male/male and female/female pairs."

"Oh my," said Yuriko. "I had no idea they had advanced that far."

"Has this happened before?" Kiriko asked as she stared at her daughter.

"Well…at the same time, Saya-san and Kohta-san's heart rates increased slightly, but not to the same levels and they did not have the same…side issues."

Kiriko thought for a moment, "So they could have just been consoling each other over the death of their friend."

Akasuki nodded, "Yes ma'am, that is my thought as well and why I did not bring it up."

"So if Rei and Hisashi have become a couple in the game, what happened to Takashi?" Yuriko said.

"Maybe Kage-san is not too far off in suspecting something between him and Saeko," Kiriko said with a smirk. "As for Hisashi…well, he was hanging around a lot before they went into the game."

"I'm sure Kage-san will be pleased beyond words to hear what we suspect!" Yuriko said with a small laugh.

000

_Floor eight: Seven months, 13 day – morning_

Saya awoke to see Kohta's sleeping face next to hers as she rested on his arm. She simply watched him for a while before leaning forward to press a kiss onto his lips. They were still as soft as she remembered them, the day everyone fell unconscious. She giggled slightly into his mouth as he responded to her; slowly opening hers with his tongue and deepening the kiss.

"My, aren't you the bold one," she whispered as he opened his eyes to look at her.

"Our first kiss,' he whispered back. "I just wanted it to be memorable."

She giggled again, "Sorry, Kohta, but that's the second one."

He frowned slightly, "Did you slip one in on me while I was asleep?"

This caused her to laugh as she smiled at him, "No, baka; not today. I stole one the day we all passed out. When I woke up you were kneeling beside the bed holding my hand and I just took the chance. Disappointed this was not the first?"

He smiled, "Not really. I think its sweet you wanted to do that. Anyway, I hope there will be many more…" He leaned over and captured her again, drawing her closer to him to feel her body heat as they hugged each other.

They stayed like that for a while, just hugging and snuggling before someone knocked on the door.

"Hey, you two," Rika called out. "We need to talk, something's happened."

"What else could go wrong?" Saya asked as she got up and they exited the room.

Rika was standing in the hall waiting for them with her arms crossed. She smirked at the boy as he blushed, before she led them down the hall.

Entering the living room, they found the others waiting on them. Saeko sat on one of the couches holding a note in her hands. She held it out to Saya as they sat down.

The pink-haired girl frowned as she read it.

_I'm sorry everyone, I can't do it anymore. I take responsibility that everything is my fault. I got everyone into this and I should have been there for Morita. I don't know how his parents will ever be able to forgive me. I'm leaving to hunt those that did this and I don't know when or if I will be back. Please settle in and stay safe, and find a way to get home._

"THAT BAKA!" Saya roared as she crumpled up the paper and slammed it to the coffee table. "What the hell does he think he can do alone!?"

"Calm down, Saya," Rika said as she lit a cigar. "I can understand how he's feeling right now. Give him a few days to cool his head and come back. If not I'll go hunting for him."

Saya was already slamming through her menus. "Not only has he dropped out of the party, but he is either in a dungeon or has masked his location status."

"How can you tell, Saya-chan?" Shizuka asked, a curious look in her eyes.

"I am curious to know as well," Rika said.

"The player location finder will not work if the one you are searching for is in a floor dungeon. You can also mask your location, but if you are on someone's friends list, they can tell you are still in the game." Saya explained.

Rika held her chin between her thumb and forefinger, "Alright. As of now, we all keep our location trackers active and current. I don't want anyone wandering off and getting lost."

Rei looked at Hisashi and nodded. "Now is the time," she said.

The boy took a breath, "I'm sorry to break this on you now, but Rei and I have decided to leave also. We're going to move back to a lower floor and find some way to support ourselves."

Saya glared at both of them, but did not say anything.

Rika sighed, "I really wish you wouldn't, but I understand your feelings about this. Do not, for any reason, drop me from your friends list. Do we understand each other?"

Hisashi paused for a moment and glanced at Rei, but nodded in agreement. They reached out, opened their menus and dropped their names off the party list.

The boy nodded slightly to the others as the couple left. A few minutes later, Saeko got up and started out the door also.

"I'm not your parent, but will you tell me where you are going?" Rika asked.

The samurai stopped and nodded slightly, "I am going out and killing things until I feel better, or I clear my head; whichever comes first."

"Do you think that is a good idea right now?" Rika asked.

"If I do not let out some of what I feel right now, it will be much worse later. I will stay nearby and only fight low level mobs."

"That one I understand," Rika said as she watched the door close behind the girl. Looking back at the rest she shrugged her shoulders.

The police woman sighed, "So, who up for breakfast?"

000

_Floor twenty-two: Nine months, 10 days_

After the events of two months before, Saya had moved the group to the twenty-second floor. It was a beautiful woodland level with forests and lakes that just begged for camping and fishing.

The main town, Coral, was a peaceful place with a lot of older people that loved to spend time at the lakes. One man, Nishida, claimed to be the oldest person in the game. He had organized a fishing guild and tried every day to bring in the biggest catch.

Saya and Kohta sat on a blanket and watched Alice and Zeke play on the grass between them and the water. The pink-haired girl had found them a four bedroom house for a good price at the edge of town, and they were hoping to make it their last move in Aincrad. Really they only needed three bedrooms; one for her and Kohta, with Saeko in a second while Shizuka and Rika shared a third. Alice protested she wanted her own space so Kohta fixed up a closet for the child and her little wolf. One could hardly call Zeke little anymore, he had grown taller and heaver and soon would almost be big enough for Alice to ride.

They kept the fourth room just in case Takashi ever came back. Rika had gone out several times and sniffed around, but never came home with the boy. Saya wondered sometimes just how hard the woman was really looking, but understood the police woman felt he still needed time to work out his feelings about Morita's death. They had heard of someone fitting his description chasing down orange players and taking them to the player's prison at the Black Iron Castle in the starting city.

Rika had gotten herself a bit of a reputation apprehending robbers and monster PKer's also. She became known throughout Aincrad as 'the thief-taker'. The name came from Saeko and was what police officers of Edo Era Japan had been called. She was well thought of by the clearer guilds and when they heard of a PK problem, she was called and given a bounty when she brought in her quarry, which to be honest was getting to be far too often.

Saya checked her menu's and nudged Kohta. "We need to go to work," she said. "It's getting time for the front-liners to be coming back from the dungeon."

Since Kohta's shop was still the merchant's carpet, they did not always open up in the mornings. Later in the day was the time for the clearing guilds to return and many wanted to sharpen and repair weapons before calling it a night. It was also a good time for Saya to gather intel and learn more about what was going on.

She was not as dedicated to the job as Argo, but she did keep up with new quests and guild info when she could. To be honest, she much preferred to help her boyfriend with his shop.

Saya had changed a good bit since Takashi left. She would rather spend her time with Kohta and Alice than anything. Shizuka and Saeko stayed with Rika as much as they could, supporting the woman in her work.

Saeko had become a well-known player herself. Known as 'the quick-draw samurai', she stunned anyone and anything that was on the receiving end of her first strike.

"ALICE! It's time to go!" Kohta called out. The little girl waved and ran up the slope with Zeke at her heels.

"Where are we going today, Kohta-kun?" she asked as she grabbed his and Saya's hands.

"Floor thirty-five I think," he said.

"You don't want to go to thirty-nine?" Saya asked. "That's where KoB's headquarters are now."

"KoB has their own blacksmiths," the boy replied. "A lot of people are still using thirty-five for leveling. I think that's where we will do best today."

Saya shrugged, but did not argue. She found the boy had an uncanny sense of knowing where the business would be.

Stopping by the house, they grabbed their gear and set out. One quick portal jump and they were standing in the square at Mishe.

They settled down by the side of the plaza after waving to several other merchants they had met. It only took a minute for Kohta to settle and get his forge going. As soon as he had set up the stands that held his ready-to-sell stock, he turned to his girlfriend.

"When are Saeko and the others supposed to be back?" he asked.

"Sometime this afternoon or tonight they hoped," Saya replied as she watched Alice and Zeke run across the plaza to say hello to some other players they knew. "They are investigating a robber guild that has been working on the twenty-seventh floor. Rika said she had a solid lead and hoped to wrap them up today."

He nodded as he selected the first weapon to smith today.

000

_Floor twenty-seven: same day_

Rika stood quietly against the side of a tree she was in as she watched three orange players lay a trap for a pair of green players coming along the trail. She made a motion with her hand and received a return signal from Saeko, who was hiding across the clearing from her.

She waited until the trio jumped out and their leader called out, "Stand and Deliver!"

"What the hell? Do you think you're fucking highway men or something?" she said as she dropped down out of the tree she was in.

The three bandits jumped and two spun towards her as the third kept their victims covered. "Who the fuck are you?" their leader shouted out as he brandished his sword at her.

"I'm Thief-Taker Minami," she said as she lit one of her ever present cigars. "And you are under arrest for robbing players."

"The fuck you say!" he replied as he started circling around her. "No laws, no cops, no arrest! That's the rules of _this_ game!"

"Are you really that stupid?" she asked as she watched him try to get behind her.

"What I know is I only see you and there are three of us," he snarled as he started forward to attack.

There was a blaze of light as Saeko burst from the brush and shattered the sword in the boy's hand. Catching him with a back-slash, she slammed him into a tree hard enough to make the 'Immortal Object' alarm go off.

"Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!" one of the others cried as he shook in his boots. "It's that crazy samurai! The zombie killer!"

Saeko stood back and allowed the bandit leader to get back up before a feral grin crossed her face.

"Stop!" Rika said. "They have not killed anyone so their lives are not forfeit here."

The dark-haired girl did as she was told, even though her eyes said she wished to continue.

Rika turned to the two almost victims, "What level are you?"

"Thirty-five, ma'am," one replied.

She nodded, "Not quite ten levels up, but close enough. You can go; we'll take it from here."

"Thank you!" they called out as they headed back towards the main village.

Looking back at the three culprits, "Now, the three of you follow my orders and all will go well."

After having the fight knocked out of their leader, the other two caved in quickly. Several menu moves later, all their worldly possessions lay on the ground beside them.

"Pick up any spare clothing and put it back into your storage. Don't try to hide anything, I'm scanning it closely." She watched as they did what she told them. She then had them put their hands behind their backs and she locked metal manacles on their wrists. "Now let's see what we have left here."

She dug through the armor, weapons and other objects that were left. In the end she had a pile of Col, crystals and potions.

"That should just about pay for the cost of the corridor crystal," the woman said. "Well that and selling your armor and weapons."

"Wait! What do you mean pay for the cost!?" the leader cried out. "That's our stuff!"

"Not anymore," Rika said with a grin. "It's all being confiscated by your friendly neighborhood thief-takers! That's the cost of stealing in SAO. The criminal pays a fine and serves time for their crimes."

"How long!? We never hurt anybody and only robbed a few people!"

"Oh I think the judges will let you off with about two to five," she said.

"Two to five months? I guess that's not too bad," one of the boys muttered.

"Months?" Rika said as she laughed. "Sonny boy, that's two to five YEARS!"

"Nooo…"one of them whined as the others stared at her.

"Now, line up," she said as she held up a big Indigo crystal. "Open a corridor: Black Iron Palace!"

A portal grew in front of them and she started pushing them through. She, Saeko and Shizuka, who had been watching from the bushes, followed. They appeared in the courtyard of the first floor fortress that was used as the base for the Aincrad Liberation Force, also known as 'The Army', and served as the in game prison.

"Got another delivery for us, Chief?" a big fighter in Army colors asked as they arrived.

"Yo Rathgar, how's the world of law enforcement treating you?" the police woman asked their old friend.

"Well I never thought I would end up being the number one law giver in the damn game," he grumbled.

"Well you should have never told me you were in the business. You have more training in law than anyone else," Rika said as she leaned on his shoulder. She glanced over at Saeko, who nodded to her, and then headed for the Monument of Life in the main atrium of the palace.

"She checks it every time she comes here, doesn't she?" Rathgar said.

Rika nodded, "She's just making sure a friend is still alive. Hell I've gone in and just stood looking at it myself trying to see if I know anyone on it."

"Well I could have told her he came through a few days ago and dropped off a monster PKer," the man said. "He always concentrates on them you know."

"She will still go look. I think she just needs to see it for herself to be sure," Rika told him. "Anything you have to tell me?"

He shook his head, "No; still no news about your young friend that died. If I ever find out anything I will let you know at once, so don't worry about that."

"Whoever it was played it smart," she said. "I've staked out the area several times myself, but have never gotten a single clue."

"If you've done that, how come you've never run into Takashi?" he asked.

"Who says I haven't?" she replied. "He's just not ready to come back yet. I think he will one day."

"So is Saeko-san like, his girlfriend?" the fighter asked.

Rika shook her head, "I think if he would come back around something might happen, but for now, no."

"She a very beautiful girl," Rathgar said as he watched the samurai come back across the courtyard.

Rika could agree with that. She and Saeko were both now wearing traditional Japanese armor, but Saeko made it look like she was born in it. While Rika's was plain black, Saeko's had purple, green and white bindings holding the metal plates together.

"What's the word today?" Rika asked as the girl stopped in front of them.

"Still safe,' she replied as Shizuka hugged her right arm.

"Well we will leave those three with you then," Rika said. "I'm ready for a bath so we're heading home."

"Tell Pinky and Kohta I said hi," the man said as he handed her a replacement corridor crystal, and watched the women walk out of the gates toward the teleport arch.

000

Business had been good all afternoon. The clearing guilds were gearing up for their push on the mid-forties floors. Forty-one, forty-two and forty-three had fallen easily with no deaths, but after floor twenty-five, players were still cautious. The game was not a year old and there were already close to four thousand dead.

Kohta had been sharping blades and even did a few upgrades, when a young man came up and asked for service.

"I need to get this upgraded," he said, holding out a normal long sword.

Kohta looked over the weapon and then called Saya over. "Give me an appraisal on this one please," he asked her. She concentrated on the blade and told him her findings.

"That's what I thought," he said. "Sorry, but the blade's durability is too low and it's already maxed out on upgrades, if I even try to sharpen it, chances are high it will shatter. I recommend buying another blade or if you have a backup I could look at that one."

The boy looked crestfallen, "No…this is all I have. I got robbed a few weeks back and someone I know gave me this one because it was an extra. I don't have enough to buy another sword."

Saya frowned and Kohta's face turned red with anger at the story. They didn't think the boy was lying, the leather armor he had on was old and so worn it looked like it was about to fall apart.

"I got faith in you, Kohta. I think you can do it," Agil said as he walked up. "In fact I'm willing to bet a spare sword I have in my inventory, that you're good enough to fix that sword."

"It's a bet you would lose, Agil-san," Saya said.

The big man stretched his arms over his head, "Well, sometimes you just feel like gambling. Today's one of those days. Plus, I've never seen what happens when a sword breaks on the anvil, so it might be interesting."

The boy looked at the axe-welder stunned, "Seriously? You're willing to bet a good sword just to see if the smith can fix this one or break it?"

Agil grinned, which could be scary at times, and nodded, "Yep! I had a good day in the dungeon today, so that's a bet I'm willing to make, but you have to put up your old sword to do this."

The young man looked back at Saya and Kohta. Saya nodded and said, "You can trust him. If he says he'll risk his sword, his word is good."

The boy nodded, "It's a bet then!"

Kohta sighed and turned to his forge. "I'll try to reinforce the blade first," he told them. "If that doesn't work there will be nothing left to sharpen." Laying the sword on the fire he watched it for a few minutes and then brought it over to his anvil. Picking up his hammer, he first tapped the steel horn a couple of times to set himself a rhythm before hitting the glowing blade.

As soon as the hammer touched the sword, it shattered into data.

Kohta frowned and looked at Agil, "Sorry, man; I told you it wasn't going to work."

"Ah, no worries," the man said as he grinned. He opened his menu and a minute later handed the boy a fine looking long sword. "I don't remember where I picked it up at. It's got several upgrades left on it though. Good betting with you. Oh, and when you get ready for metal armor, remember my man Kohta here. He told you the truth and didn't try to cheat you."

"Tha…thanks I will!" the youth said as he grinned in joy. "I'll be sure to come back!" With that he bowed and ran off.

Saya crossed her arms in front of her and frowned at Agil. "You are such a fraud," she said. "You knew damn well there was no way Kohta was going to be able to fix that sword, but you made that bet anyway. Why?"

The big man chuckled, "Well the kid needed a break. I heard him tell how he got robbed and the sword was one I picked up after some people got killed in a dungeon a few floors ago. No harm done helping him out."

Kohta held out his hand, "Give me your axe. You, sir, get free sharping from now on."

"I didn't do it for that, Kohta," Agil said as he handed his great axe over.

"I know. That's why I'm doing this," the blacksmith replied.

"Well I'll tell the two of you first. I'm going to open my own store," he said as he watched Kohta work on his axe. "General merchandise and such, things players need. I got a carpet and I've collected enough stock to start now."

"Giving up the floor clearing business?" Saya asked.

"I'll help out once in a while, like the boss rooms," he replied. "But there are a lot heaver and better players on the job right now. I need a break."

"Well I look forward to doing business with you," Kohta said as he handed the axe back.

Agil grinned and nodded, "Thanks for this, Kohta. I'll see the two of you later."

"Come over for supper some time," Saya called after him as he waved while walking away.

Alice and Zeke came running up with Harry and Dale trailing her.

"Where have you three been?" Saya asked. The men had come by earlier and took a walk with Alice since she was getting bored just sitting around. The pink-haired girl knew she could trust all the members of Fuurinkazan with the child's safety.

"Just around the square looking at shops," Harry said. "There sure are a lot more player merchants opening up."

"Yeah, Agil just told us he was going to open one," Kohta said.

"We better head to the house, Harry," Dale said. "Last time we were late for supper; Klein tried to eat our share." They waved goodbye and headed off.

"What is that?" Saya asked as she watched a blue, bird looking creature fly past. It pulled up and turned back to come hover over Zeke.

"Squee! Squee!" it called as the wolf looked up at it and woofed.

"Pina! What are you doing!?" a little blonde-haired girl cried out as she ran up. She stopped wide eyed as she saw Zeke. "That's a wolf!" she said, amazement in her voice.

"His name's Zeke!" Alice said as she waved at the little bird creature, who had landed on the blonde's head. "And he's my friend!"

"This is Pina, she's a feathered dragon," the other girl replied as she held out her hands with the dragon in them. "I never thought I would find another beast tamer here!"

Pina and Zeke leaned toward each other and touched noses. Each seemed to accept the other as they both nodded and pulled back.

"Can I pet her?" Alice asked.

"If she will let you," the blonde said. "She normally doesn't let anyone touch her unless they are on my friends list."

"Zeke is the same way," Saya said as she leaned forward to get a closer look.

Alice reached out, and Pina lowered her head to let the child rub her, as the blonde girl held out her hand to Zeke, who sniffed her and then pushed his head into her hand.

"Well that's never happened before," Kohta said. "I wonder if it is because they are both beast tamers."

"I don't know," the little blonde said. "I know some other people have tamed beasts, but I have not met them. You're the first." Her eyes got wide again, "OH! I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Silica."

"I'm Alice!" the little girl said as she bowed.

"It is nice to meet you, Silica," Saya said. "My name is Saya and this is my…boyfriend Kohta."

"Pleasure to meet you," Kohta said as he bowed.

"Well, who do we have here?" Rika said as she, Saeko and Shizuka walked over from the teleport gate.

"We made a new friend!" Alice said as she threw her arms in the air.

Everyone laughed as Silica and the others introduced themselves. The group then settled to one side as Saya and Kohta went back to work.

"She is so cute!" Saeko said as she held out her hand for Pina to land on.

"That is so weird!" Silica said as she watched. "She is happy to be friends with all of you. She never lets anyone, but me and a few people on my list, touch and pet her. She was even at ease with Kohta-san."

"Umm Silica-chan," Rika said. "Can I ask why Pina would not be easy with Kohta? Does she only like girls?"

The young girl looked a little embarrassed at first, but answered, "It may be because I try to stay away from boys. They are always asking me to m…marry them or they want me to join their party or guild to be their mascot. I try to party with girl groups when I can, though there are a few boys I will work with sometimes."

Rika's face turned stony as she heard this, "Marry them? Silica, can I ask how old you are?"

"I'm thirteen now, though I look younger than that," she replied. "I was twelve when the game started."

"I can understand why you would be wary of men," the woman said. "Let me tell you something. I know we are not really supposed to talk about the real world, but I want you to know I am a police officer there. If you don't mind, I want you to friend me and if you ever have any trouble with guys harassing you, I want you to message me at once. We will come to help as quickly as we can."

Silica looked surprised for a minute before she spoke, "OH! You're the one they call the Thief-Taker! I've heard of you and what you are trying to do for the players that get robbed!" She opened her menu and a second later the friend request popped up before Rika.

"I think it might be best for all of us to friend each other," Saeko said. "Since we are all girls it would be good for us to stick together."

Silica agreed with the tall samurai. She felt if Pina could accept them so easily, there was no reason she should not.

"So what are you doing on this floor? Are you high enough level to be hunting here?" Rika asked.

The girl shook her head, "No, I still need several levels to do that. The real reason I came up today is to look for all of you. Or rather, I had been told there was a girl hanging around up here that had a familiar like I did. So I came up to see if I could find out who they were. To be honest I thought it was just going to be an NPC with a dog. I didn't know anyone had a wolf." She smiled at the younger girl who was draped across Zeke's back like he was a hug pillow.

"It was a strange episode to be sure," Saeko said. "We were attacked by a lone wolf. Alice shouted at it, saying it was bad, and it paused, almost as if in shock. This gave us time to kill it, but a minute afterwards she heard a wolf puppy in the brush. She called it and it came to her wanting to be friends."

"In my case I had just entered the forest and saw a feathered dragon, but it didn't attack me even though I was in its range. All I had were some peanuts, but turned out that was her favorite food," Silica said as Pina cooed while lying on her head. "I didn't know familiars would grow though, Pina will never get any bigger than she is now."

"Zeke has grown pretty much as any dog, or wolf, would," Rika told the girl. "I'm going to guess he will continue to until he reaches full size, which if the original wolf is a template, will be half again what he is now."

"We're getting ready to pack up," Saya said as she walked over. "Silica? Would you like to come eat supper with us?"

The young teen smiled, "Thank you! I would like that!"

"Well we're ready," Kohta said as he walked over with the merchant carpet rolled up over his shoulder.

"Let's go then," Rika said as they started toward the gate and home.

* * *

><p>AN: Please Review, Favorite and Follow.

EN: 1st posted 1/17/15


	10. Chapter 10

To the reviewer Guest: Don't worry, I ALWAYS finish stories. The only one on my profile listed as unfinished is my Black Lagoon Drabbles which is a collection of shorts I may never close out and a test chapter in the D&D archives witch will be expanded on soon.

This is something I will say to other authors also, FINISH your work! Don't leave the readers who went to the trouble to follow you hanging. And if your finished, please set your story to COMPLETE! There are dozens on the archives we read that are done but not listed as complete. Rant over now.

I do not own Sword Art Online, Highschool of the DEAD or their characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

_Floor thirty-five: Ten months, 2 days_

Takashi crouched quietly in the fork of a large tree in the Forest of Wandering. He had been coming back to the area regularly in hopes of catching the gang that killed Morita. He was frustrated that he had not been able to find any leads on who they were.

_Maybe I should talk to Rika,_ he thought. He had seen the woman several times since he left; it seemed she had been keeping up with him even though he had tried to cover his tracks.

_Rika the Thief-Taker,_ he thought. _I guess once a cop, always a cop._ In a way he understood. He enjoyed hunting down the orange players and the ones that helped them.

What a lot of players didn't understand was you could be in an orange guild or party, but still be a green icon player. The modus operandi, the habits of the orange group, was to use a green member to lure unsuspecting victims into the wilds and then rob or monster PK them. Most groups seemed to not set out to PK, only rob, but somewhere along the way they would end up stepping over that line.

He stopped and cleared his mind as he heard someone coming. He maxed out his hiding and stealth skills over a month ago so he was pretty sure he would not be detected.

Two huge sumo-sized teens came down the trail, talking between themselves.

"What are we doing on this floor, Raiden?" the first one asked. "You know Father said not to ever come back here after we PKed that one guy from his school."

"Shut up, Toru," the one called Raiden said. "What Father don't know don't hurt him, or us. We'll just tell him we were down on twenty if he asks where we got any loot. Personally I'm getting a little tired of it all. We never get enough time with the girls, unlike the asshole Tsunoda."

"Yeah, I've only gotten to fuck Miku twice after all this time," Toru said. "While the other girls are fine, she the one with the biggest tits and squeals louder than the others."

"But Tsunoda and Father keep her for themselves, even though Tsunoda fucks every female in the house that moves," Raiden said.

"Maybe we just need to leave and get some girls of our own," Toru suggested.

Raiden shook his head, "Never work. That's the only reason I stay now. Father, Yamada and Kurokami have a way of talking to them that gets them wanting to join the party. Once they get in they don't want to get away with all the sweet talk Father lays on them. You would never think he was some kind of a teacher in RL. I bet he was screwing all his girl students."

Takashi was shocked. He had just heard three names he knew, but could it really be the people he was thinking of? And the sumo's talk of a teacher…there was one at Fujimi Academy that quickly came to mind…

He watched as they moved up the trail. Dropping down, he shadowed them until he saw where they were going to set up their ambush. Getting back into a position where he could watch them, he thought about what to do.

_They're too big for me to take on alone, that means I need help…and that means…_ He nodded as he made his decision. Opening his menu he punched up his friends list and started to type.

000

_Floor twenty-four: _

"So you guys were trying to kill the monster and all ended up in the water!?" Rika laughed at the Fuurinkazan guild members.

The thief-taker and Klein's guild were sitting in an open air bar on the edge of the main town on floor twenty-four. The town of Panareze was in the middle of a tropical area with beaches and islands all around. Since being cleared, it had become a hangout for those players that wanted get the feel of going to the seaside and there were even some spots where you could swim safely. This had caused a crop of player-owned bars and shops to pop up.

Rika was on the floor to investigate reports of harassment of girls by guys that didn't want to take no for an answer. She ran into Klein and company as they were coming back from a small quest on one edge of the floor.

"Yeah Harry missed a swing and cut the hand rail rope to the bridge. This must have been a possibility in the quest or it would have just come up as 'Immortal Object' instead of falling apart," Klein was telling her. "Come to find out to get the good drop, you had to kill the creature from underwater!"

Rika laughed again. She paused as her message alert chimed to her.

"Give me a minute, guys; I got a text," she said as she opened her screen. Seeing who it was, she read quickly and stood up, "Hey, I just got a message from Takashi. He's got a situation on thirty-five he needs help with. We could use the backup, you game?"

"Hell yeah! We've got your back!" Klein said as the others also jumped up. They knew the teen was still hunting for information on who killed his friend.

"I thought so. He's told me where he's at and what to look for. I'll tell you the rest as we go so let's roll!" she said as she started sprinting for the teleport gate with the guild behind her.

000

_Floor thirty-five:_

Takashi cautiously watched the twins as they hid behind brush waiting for whoever they planned to attack. He knew Rika was on the way, but had no idea when she would be there.

As he watched, a boy and girl about his age walked up the path. They were talking and paying more attention to each other than what was going on around them. As they reached a certain spot, the two brutes jumped out in front of them.

"Stay where you are!" Raiden shouted. "Give up your stuff and we'll let you go!"

"How about _you_ give up _your_ stuff and maybe I'll let you go?" Takashi called out as he dropped down behind the pair, weapon in hand.

The bandits spun around, surprised at this new threat.

"Who the fuck are you!?" Toru shouted.

"He's a thief-taker, like me," Rika said.

The twins spun again to find the couple had fallen back away from them. They now stood behind a tall purple-haired woman in Japanese armor, with a long bow, arrow nocked at the ready and pointed at them. Six other fighters spread out on either side of her, starting to surround them.

"So it's like this," Klein said as he stepped forward slightly. "You're going to listen to Thief-Taker Minami and drop you're weapons. Give up like good little boys and someday maybe you will get out of this game alive."

Raiden roared and charged the katana welder. Klein stood there and let the monster get a good solid hit on him, which knocked him back and to the ground.

Getting up he walked forward again, while drawing his sword, "Got to tell you, man, that was a hell of a hit, knocked my HP down a bit for a whole two seconds. If you had concentrated on leveling up instead of robbing players you might have done well on the front lines." He grinned, "But no, you took the wrong path and now you are up against a _real_ guild. Teach 'em a lesson boys, but don't kill them."

Rika shot Raiden's club which knocked it from his hands. Takashi hit Toru from behind with his kanabō-tetsubō, slamming the big teen into the weapons of Harry One and Dale.

The other members of Fuurinkazan hit the twins with normal blows, since they knew if they activated their weapon skills, they would kill them in a second.

Less than twenty seconds later it was over. The two brutes were on their knees, hit points teetering on the brink of going out.

Rika turned to the couple who had been watching in awe, "Thanks for the help, you two. With this we hope to have stopped some very tough PKer's."

The boy nodded as he and the girl bowed, "You're welcome! We saw them watching us and knew better than to go into the forest after they did. When you ran up and asked for us to be bait…well we're just really glad we could help!"

"We'll take things from here so head on back to town and call it a day. Here, treat yourselves to a fancy meal on me," Rika told them with a smile as she opened her exchange menu and passed the boy some Col. Accepting it, the couple bowed to the group once more and ran off back down the trail.

Turning to the two prisoners, Rika frowned, "Now for the two of you. Follow my orders and no more harm will come to you." She began to go through the instructions on dumping their gear.

After that was done, she let Takashi bind them with rope; the manacles were too small for the pair. He tied them with their forearms locked together and another rope going up around their necks.

"Nice!" Rika said as she checked it out. "Where did you learn that?"

"Around," he said. He took her elbow and pulled her off to one side before speaking again, "Rika, I think these two know something about Morita's murder."

"Oh? Why do you think that?" she asked.

Takashi told her what the boys had been talking about. "With knowledge of those names, I need to get to the Black Iron Palace and check the Monument of Life. If the name I'm thinking of is on there…it's him."

"Do you think he would have used his own name?" she asked.

"This guy is arrogant to the highest level, I wouldn't put it past him," Takashi replied.

She nodded, "We'll give these two over to Rathgar. He'll get answers out of them."

They got the prisoners on their feet and Rika opened the corridor. After stepping through, a squad of Army guards surrounded them with spears. Rathgar jogged over to where the group was standing.

"Rika-san," he called out. "Got some new meat for me today?" He pulled up and grinned, "Well, well, looks like someone found their lost sheep."

Takashi frowned as Rika smirked. "He's the one that got the goods on these two," she said. "He was smart enough to call for help with these bruisers. Plus he thinks they may have been involved in our friend's murder."

"Evidence?" the law giver asked.

Takashi told the big man what he had heard as Rika walked over to Klein.

"Thanks for the help, guys," she said as she slapped the scruffy guild leader on his shoulder.

"Not a problem," he replied. "Buy us supper sometime, or better yet, get Saeko-san to make us supper." He looked over where Takashi was. "Is he going to be alright? He doesn't look too good."

Rika followed his gaze. Takashi did look ragged, almost wild in a way. "I'll know more later," she said. "I need to have a long talk with him and see how he doing. He blames himself because he was the one that organized the play group."

"To be honest, he looks ready to break," Klein said. "Anyway, call if you need more help, we'll be there if we can."

"Thanks again," she said as they headed out of the palace gate. Going back over, she caught the end of the conversation.

"If they know anything we will get it out of them, Takashi," Rathgar was saying. "Right now go check the monument and see if you are right."

Takashi nodded and started toward the atrium with Rika by his side. The names of all the players in Aincrad were listed in alphabetical order, so it did not take much time. The boy found the list of names he was looking for. They could have been anybody except a couple of them, like Tsunoda's, were a bit unique. It was when he found the last one that it hit him hard.

He drew back and slammed his fist into the monument's face. "Shido…Shido Koichi…that bastard…to think he's in here…" The boy dropped to his knees and leaned his forehead against the wall's surface. "I'll kill you…" he whispered as he began to sob.

Rika was not one for emotions, but it tore at her heart to see her young friend this way. She knelt down behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, laying her head beside his.

"We'll get them, Takashi. If they are the ones that did this, we will get them."

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Rika got up and got him on his feet. They walked back across the courtyard to where Rathgar was standing. Rika simply nodded to him.

"We'll take it from here," he said. "Before I am through with them they _will_ tell me everything."

Rika took Takashi's hand to lead him out the gate and down one of the streets leading from the grand plaza. She went to the inn where they had stayed the first night, entered and paid the inn keeper for a room.

Entering the room, she sat the despondent teen on the bed and said, "Get your gear off." He followed her orders without a word. She pulled the covers back and softly pushed him to lie down. She looked at him for a minute and removed her own armor and weapons leaving only her sleeping clothes.

Crawling in next to him she pulled him close and hugged him as he broke down again.

000

_Floor thirty-five: Ten months, 3 days_

Takashi leaned against the bed's headboard as he smoked a cigar. Rika was leaning with her back against his chest, smoking also.

Somewhere in the night, after he had finished pouring his emotions out, they had kissed. Things had gone from there till finally they had turned off their modesty settings and made love.

It had been Takashi's first time, but he was blessed to have a teacher who was patient with him. Rika had shown him how to give pleasure to his partner, instructing him on the methods of making a woman feel special. Then she showed him how she could do the same for him.

"Where do we go from here?" he asked, quietly.

She sat up and turned around on her knees to face him. She rubbed his hair and kissed him softly before speaking. "You're asking about this, I'm guessing?"

He nodded as she smirked, "You can like me, Takashi, even love me, but don't be _in_ love with me. I think you know where my heart is and always will be. Do you understand?" He nodded again. "We had a great time. We both needed this. Will it happen again?" She shrugged as she put her forehead to his, "Who knows. I think you will find you have someone waiting for you at home though. They've been worried since the day you left."

He looked puzzled but she just grinned, not willing to say anything else. Getting up she started resetting her morals and clothing.

He got up and stepped behind her, putting his arms around her waist and hugging her close. "Thank you," he whispered in her ear.

She smiled, "It was a pleasure I assure you. You're going to make some woman real happy, Takashi. Treat her right or I'll kick your ass."

The boy laughed. It was the first time he had felt like doing so in a long time.

"So what do we do now?" he asked as he opened his menus also.

She turned to him and looked him up and down once more before his body was covered in clothing. "Now we go home. After that…we wait and see what Rathgar comes up with."

With that she turned and walked out the door as he followed.

000

_Floor twenty-two: a short time later._

Saya was sitting on the couch arranging her information files, while Kohta sat next to her reading the player produced newspaper. Shizuka and Alice were sitting at the dining table working on math problems Saya had made up for the little girl. Saeko was in her room meditating.

The front door opened and Rika walked in. "Ohayo," she said with a smirk.

"Ohayo," Saya replied as she looked up. "Where did you lay out all night…" the girl stopped as she saw who was walking in the door behind the woman.

"Oh…Ohayo everyone," Takashi said as he bowed to the group.

"Takashi-onii-chan!" Alice cried out as she and Zeke rushed to the boy.

He knelt down to hug the little girl and pet the wolf. "Wow! Zeke-san has gotten so big, Alice-chan!"

He stood up and staggered as Shizuka glomped him. "Where have you been, you bad boy!" she said as she smothered him in her breasts.

"Ah…hi Sensei…" was all he was able to get out as Rika pulled the blonde off of him. He stood red faced as he looked at his childhood friend. "Hey…Saya…"

The pink-haired girl walked over and glared at him for a moment before drawing back her fist and hitting him in the chest. "Baka! Where the hell did you run off to?"

"I was…just around," he said as he bumped fists with Kohta.

"Ta…Takashi?"

Looking up the boy saw Saeko standing in the door across the living room, "Hey…Saeko-san."

Suddenly the dark-haired girl rushed across the room and threw her arms around the surprised teen. She hugged him tightly for a minute before what she had done occurred to her. Letting go and stepping back red-faced, she went into lady mode, bowing to him in greeting. "Welcome back, Takashi-kun. I hope you are well."

The boy rubbed the back of his head and nodded, "I'm…I'm home."

000

_Tokonosu, Japan: Takagi Mansion. Ten months, 3 days_

Akasuki had been to Lady Takagi's office before, back when she interviewed for the job of computer specialist. She still felt uneasy stepping into the richly decorated room to talk to the woman about the subject at hand.

The room had big windows and a balcony that looked over the nearby river. The walls were lined with shelves full of books, pictures and pieces of art from around the world. Yuriko sat behind a big cherry wood desk that had a computer monitor, keyboard and mouse on it, with several piles of papers lying around the top also.

She looked up as her secretary escorted the computer tech in the door. "Good morning, Akasuki-san, I hope you are well today," she said.

"Ohayo, my lady," Akasuki replied as she bowed. "I came to see you because…well…we had some new developments overnight."

Yuriko frowned slightly, "Oh? Hmm, wait just a second, Kiriko will be right in and we will talk about it together. Would you like some tea? I'm going to have a pot sent up for us."

The young woman nodded and glanced around at some of the pictures as the woman spoke on the phone. Her eyes focused on a picture of two children about six years old, dressed finely with little backpacks on.

"That is my darling Saya on her first day of school," Yuriko told her as she walked up and saw what the woman was looking at. "Take a guess who the little boy is."

Akasuki smirked. There was no doubt the boy was Takashi. "He hasn't changed much has he?" she said as they sat down at a table by the windows.

Yuriko shook her head, "No, not much. He has always had that bedhead hair and he was so grumpy about having to wear that suit." The woman paused as Kiriko came in the door.

"Were you talking about Saya and Takashi's picture again?" the ginger-haired woman asked as she sat down with them. She grinned at Akasuki, "She loves to tell that story, Saya in her new pink dress and Takashi in his suit. Saya was already bossing him around, even back then." She sighed, "They grew up so fast. Now we just hope they will come home to us again."

Yuriko squeezed her friend's hand, "Don't worry, Kiriko, they will, of that I have faith." Turning to the computer tech, she smiled, "Now I supposed you have something to tell us?"

"Yes, ma'am. There was another…umm…development last night."

"Oh? Something new enough to concern you?" Yuriko asked.

"Not exactly concern, just different." She reddened slightly as she looked at the two mothers. "Takashi had an 'issuance' episode."

Yuriko's eyebrow rose as Kiriko shook her head.

"That bunch is getting more than I did when I was first married," the ex-police woman muttered as Yuriko snirked lightly.

"I find that hard to believe knowing how wild you were when you married Tadashi-kun," Yuriko said to her friend. "But, Akasuki-san, you did not say anything about anyone else."

"Well…Hisashi and Rei-chan were…active also, but no one else in their group."

The two older women glanced at each other as they heard this.

"So Saeko-chan did not have an…episode?" Kiriko asked.

"Ah, no," Akasuki said. "We crossed referenced the other players and out of the five thousand or so still left alive, there were around sixteen engaged in…activities last night. There is one group that is always active at the same time, they number around eight or ten, and two more pairs that we pretty much know are couples. Hisashi-kun, Rei-chan, and a married couple that are in game, but last night there were two new participants."

"Wait a minute," Kiriko said. "You said there was a group that was always active together? You mean you suspect them of being a sex group? As in an orgy?"

The computer tech nodded as Kiriko's eyes widened. "In fact several of them are students from Fujimi High School," the woman told them.

Yuriko frowned, "What about the teachers we suspect were also in the game? Shido and Nurse Marikawa?"

"Both have had episodes, but…let me go back to what I was saying first," Akasuki said. "Last night was the first time for Takashi-kun to be active. When we crossed checked for possible partners, the one name that came up was Minami Rika, a police woman,"

Kiriko's mouth fell open, "Rika!? I know her! She's a member of the SAT. I had no idea she was in the game!"

The woman nodded, "She was found in her home with Nurse Marikawa, who is known to be her best friend. Now in the past there have been some…episodes with them at the same time, but last night was the first time for Minami-san alone. And being that Marikawa Shizuka is the kids' school nurse; it leads me to believe they might be together in the game."

"Hmm," Kiriko murmured as she rubbed her chin. "Well Rei had talked about the woman Shizuka before. She did say all the students liked her because she acted like a big kid herself."

"I cannot see her associating with Shido Koichi," Yuriko said. "He is a vile man just like his father. Why he is allowed to teach is beyond me."

"Well this is a development!" Kiriko exclaimed. "I wonder what happened that Takashi ended up with an older woman?"

Yuriko though for a minute, "Umm, Akasuki-san, let's not say anything about this in front of Kage-san. I think he had gotten comfortable with the fact Saeko-chan might have been safe with Takashi-kun and the others. To suddenly find out there may be other factors in this…well let's just keep it to ourselves."

"Yes, ma'am," the woman replied.

"If I ever get my hands on that bastard Kayaba, I'll rip him apart with my bare hands," Kiriko muttered as she drank her tea.

"I believe I will be there to help you," Yuriko said as Akasuki nodded also.

000

_Floor twenty-two: Same day_

"What do you mean Hisashi and Rei aren't here?" Takashi asked as he leaned forward. "Where are they?"

"They left the same morning you did," Saya replied.

"I've been keeping up with them," Rika told him. "They are down on the eleventh floor in Taft. Hisashi is working in a players shop and Rei is helping a player inn keeper. They do go out and level every once in a while, but they are not pushing it like we and others have been."

"We need to let them know about Shido and his followers," Takashi said.

Rika waved her hand, "I will. I'll go down and talk to them here in a bit."

"I can…" the boy started to say, but the police woman cut him off.

"No you can't. We don't know how Rei-chan is feeling about things so it is best if you just stay away for now."

He sighed and sat back, "I had hoped she was over whatever it was that made her hate me by now."

"She might be, but just let me handle it," Rika said. "In fact…hey, Shizuka, let's go see them now. We can use the excuse that you wanted to make a home visit since you're their teacher."

The blonde laughed, "Like that would work! I'll just tell them I'm inspecting for indecent materials!"

Even Saya laughed. The pink-haired girl frowned a minute later, "So what are we going to do about Shido and his bunch?"

"Not much we can do unless I can catch him with his pants down somehow," Rika said. "If they have gotten away with it this long, I'm not sure how. They're going to have to make a big slipup for us to…" she paused. "Hold on, Rathgar is messaging me." She opened her menu and read the text. She smiled, "He got the twins to break, don't ask me how. He says they are going to raid Shido's hideout now and wants to know if we want to come along."

"Hell yes!" Takashi said as he jumped up. "I wouldn't miss this for anything!"

"Where are the two of you going to be?" Rika asked the couple sitting on the couch.

"Thirty-five again," Saya said. "We think until the fiftieth floor is open it is the best place for us."

"Be wary, though," the woman said as she got up. "Let's go," she said to Takashi, Saeko and Shizuka.

000

_Floor twenty-seven: a short time later._

"Nothing," Rathgar snarled as they looked through the house where they had expected to find Shido and his followers.

"They must have gotten spooked when their two bruisers didn't come home," Rika said.

The pair stood in front of the house talking while they watched the squad of men Rathgar brought with him, go door to door asking questions.

The problem was most of the houses around were NPC homes, and either the occupants did not react to the questions, or the building was unoccupied.

Takashi and Saeko were about half a block down the street looking for players that might have seen anything, but to no avail.

_He seems different,_ the girl thought as she watched him talk to people. _He acts more mature than he was before Morita died._

The boy sighed and turned to her as he shrugged his shoulders, "This is a bust. I'm betting they bugged out in the middle of the night so they wouldn't be seen."

"That would fit what I know of Shido-sensei," she said. "I am glad I only had to take his class for one year. He always left me feeling unclean."

"I've heard a lot of rumors," Takashi said. "But I don't know anything for sure. I've heard several stories about that girl Yuuki Miku, none of them good."

She raised one eyebrow as she smirked at him, "Really? I had often heard boys like to play around with girls like that."

Takashi blushed, "Ah, I'm sure some do, but I think most of us are looking for something a little more solid in a relationship."

"Hmm, I see," she said as she watched him squirm under her gaze. "I am glad to hear that you want a meaningful relationship, Takashi. I was afraid your troubles with Rei-san had jaded you in that respect."

He frowned, "I'm not going to lie, Saeko-san, even though she did me the way she did, I think I am always going to have feelings for her. We have known each other too long."

Her face softened, "I understand, Takashi. I feel I might think less of you if you threw away your feelings so easily."

They turned around as Rika and the others walked up "Let's head back," the police woman said. "We'll just have to put the word out we are looking for this bunch and see what turns up."

"Are you going to be working with Rika-san now, Takashi?" the big fighter asked.

The boy nodded, "If she doesn't mind me as a partner, yeah."

Rika leaned against him with her arm on his shoulder, "I think I can deal with it. You'll be a good one to pair with Saeko-chan after all."

The two teens blushed as Rathgar and the others in his squad laughed.

"Well we are going to head back," the man said. "I'll message you if I hear anything."

"Thanks," Rika said as the group marched off. Looking at the others she said, "I think Shizuka and I will head back to the house for some down time. Saeko-chan? Why don't you and Takashi find something to do?"

The girl nodded, "I could use some help leveling on twenty-eight. What do you think, Takashi? Feel like fighting on the Wolf Plains?"

He grinned and rubbed the back of his head, "Well it has been a while since I spent time just grinding, so yeah, let's go."

The girl smiled and nodded as he led the way towards the teleport gate.

Rika smirked as Shizuka watched her. "What are you up to?" the blonde asked as she hugged her friend's arm.

"Oh, nothing," the other woman replied. "Just laying the groundwork. I wanna see what comes out of it. Let's go to the house."

Shizuka laughed as they locked arms and followed the teens.

* * *

><p>AN: Please Review, Favorite and Follow.

EN: 1st posted 1/24/15


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Sword Art Online, Highschool of the DEAD or their characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

_Floor thirty-five: Ten months, 2 days_

Later in the evening, Rika went down to the eleventh floor to look for Rei and Hisashi. She and Shizuka had gone home and rested for a while, spending some 'quality' time together since the house was vacant, before Rika set out.

The policewoman entered the inn she knew the pair was staying at, and found them sitting at a table in the corner.

"Hey, you two, mind if I join you?" she asked as she walked up.

"Not at all, please sit down," Hisashi said as Rei smiled. "What's up? We don't see you down this way much."

"I just wanted to let you know Takashi's back," she said. Looks of sadness crossed both their faces before Rei spoke up.

"Is…is he alright?"

Rika nodded, "He's frazzled, but in good health. He needs rest and support; this has been hard on him after all." She leaned forward and clasped her hands on the table, "He also found some of the people involved in Morita's murder. A pair of twins, big bruisers the size of sumo. It seems they have some very interesting friends, people from Fujimi High."

"Who?" Hisashi asked, shocked at the revelation.

"Orange-haired girl named Miku, blonde boy named Tsunoda, and a few other guys called Yamada, Kurokami and Miura. They're thought to have a bunch of girls in the gang also and their leader…someone they call 'Father'."

"I know who they are. Any idea who this 'Father' is?" Hisashi asked as Rei covered her face.

"Shido Koichi."

"That…that bastard!" Rei said as she removed her hands to show a look of hatred on her face. "Why couldn't he have died instead of Morita?"

"So I guess you know him after all?" Rika asked the girl.

"Oh I know him alright," Rei snarled. "He is the cause of a lot of heartache for my family. Because of him I saw my father get on his knees and ask my forgiveness over something he didn't even do!"

"This is about why you were held back a year, isn't it?" Hisashi said.

Rei nodded, "My father was investigating Shido's father and when he got too close, the senator had Shido attack Dad through me."

A light came on in Rika's head. "Wait a minute, you're Miyamoto Tadashi's daughter!? Chief Inspector from the East precinct? Hell girl, I know your father and mother!"

"You do? How?" the surprised teen asked.

"I've worked with Tadashi before and met your Mom at several police functions. I heard all the tales about her girl gang days! She used to be a tough one."

Rei nodded, "I never thought about you knowing them!"

Rika leaned back and crossed her arms as she sighed, "If I had known whose daughter you were, I might have tried harder to get you to stay with us."

Rei shook her head, "It would not have worked, Rika-san, we had to get away and find our own path. If we had stayed it would have just gotten worse in the end."

"What about now?"

Hisashi shrugged, "It's not like we haven't missed everyone, but we are getting along well and I hate to shake that up."

Rika thought for a minute before nodding, "Okay, I won't push you to come back, but I want you to understand that you can. In fact Takashi's worried about both of you now that we know who's behind this. So think about it will you, and keep your eyes open. If you see any of these characters let me know at once, we'll come running."

They both nodded as she got up. Making her goodbyes she waved and walked out. None of them noticed a dark-haired teen sitting across the room watching them. Keeping his head down, Kurokami smiled as he sent a message to Father.

000

_Floor thirty-five: Ten months, 2 days. Supper time._

Saeko and Takashi walked slowly as they came back in the north gate of the town. They had spent several hours up on floor forty-six, fighting on what was called the 'Ant Hill'.

Saeko felt peaceful and pleased for the first time since the boy at her side had left them. To her it felt natural to walk next to him.

"Umm, Takashi-kun? What did you do all the time you were away?" she asked.

"Nothing much really," he replied. "I was focused on finding who killed Morita. Not much else."

"And now that we know who was involved, what do you intend to do about it?"

"I'm going to hunt them, and sooner or later I will find them and they will pay for what they have done," he told her.

"And what then?" she asked again pressing the point.

"I…I'm not sure…" he admitted.

"A samurai must be prepared for the results of his actions," she said. "In the end he must stand firmly with pride and honor in his convictions."

Takashi nodded, understanding what the girl was trying to tell him. "But, I am not samurai," he said as he watched her out of the corner of his eye.

"That is not a concern," she replied. "_I_ will show you the way."

He smirked slightly and lowered his head, "Then, please take care of me…Mistress."

Saeko blushed, but her eyes looked alive as she absorbed his words. She covered her mouth to hide her smile before running ahead to where Saya and Kohta sat at their shop carpet.

000

_Floor twenty-two: one year, one month, 24 days_

Christmas had come and gone without much fanfare. Last year seemed to pass by in a blink; everyone was still too much in shock of being trapped in the game to notice it. This year there had been a few Christmas themed events, but since the holiday in Japan was known more for dating, not many people participated.

It was looking like New Year's would pass the same way since there were not really any shrines to visit and there was just not a feeling of the year passing.

"Do you think they will come?" Shizuka asked Rika as they sat on the front porch of the house.

The policewoman shrugged, "I don't know. I hope so. I think for everyone to be safe this needs to happen."

The blonde nodded as she watched Alice and Zeke play in the snow. "I want everyone to be safe too. I know I'm not that strong, but I feel the need to protect them since I'm their teacher."

Rika hugged her with one arm, "You're doing just fine, Shizuka-chan. Just keep doing what you've been doing." She turned her head as she focused on the street leading back into the town of Coral. A smile split her face as she saw two figures coming towards them, "In fact, I think it's just about showtime! Now, to break the news to the others."

Shizuka got up and ran toward the couple as Alice and Zeke followed.

Rika stepped into the house and took in the foursome inside. Saeko and Saya were in the kitchen, finishing up the meal they were preparing for New Year's Eve. Takashi and Kohta were sitting at the coffee table playing cards, simply relaxing for the evening.

"I've got something to say," the purpled-haired woman said as they all looked at her. "I invited some people over for the evening. I want to say that if this is a problem, I'm sorry; take it out on me later."

"What are you talking about? Who did you…" Saya was asking as Alice burst in the door.

"Kohta! Kohta! Rei-chan and Hisashi-kun have come to see us!"

The foursome stared at the door in surprise as the couple stepped in with Shizuka behind them.

They both bowed, and said, "Please pardon the intrusion!"

Hisashi's face looked guarded as he looked over Saeko, Saya and Kohta before focusing his gaze on Takashi. He nodded to his old friend, an apprehensive look on his face.

Rei looked embarrassed and slightly scared. Her eyes showed worry as she looked at looked Takashi and then Kohta, Saeko and finally Saya. The two girls just looked at each other for a minute before Rei bowed and said, "Ha…happy New Year…Takagi-san."

This seemed to shake Saya out of her shock. She walked forward, a neutral look on her face, and stopped before the couple. Bowing she said, "Welcome to our home. Please come in."

Behind everyone, Rika blew out a breath she had been holding and winked at Shizuka, who was beaming.

000

Supper was finished and the kitchen cleaned. Alice and Zeke headed to bed after getting hugs from everyone including Rei and Hisashi. Everyone now sat in the living room and sipped tea.

Rei carefully watched the others through the night. She was surprised how calm Saya had been and how much she deferred to and fussed over Kohta. Rika told her they had become a strong, close couple, but Rei was shocked at how much Saya had seemed to change.

She also watched the way Saeko followed Takashi out of the corner of her eyes. Rika hadn't said anything about them becoming a couple, but Rei could see it might be headed that way, even if Takashi didn't realize it.

The talk died down and Rei cleared her throat. Once everyone's attention was on her, she spoke up, "I would like to say a few things if all of you would please hear me out." The others nodded as Hisashi took her hand in his and squeezed it.

"I want to apologize to everyone for what happened. The whole thing goes all the way back to when I was held back in school this year. I made the mistake of keeping it to myself and letting it build until it hurt the people I cared about and damaged…damaged everything…" She hung her head as her voice shook and tears dripped down her cheeks.

Saeko got up and came around to kneel down next to her. Putting her arm around the distraught girl she said, "It's alright, Rei-san. We are friends here and anything you need to tell us we will listen too."

"That's right," Takashi said as Kohta and Saya nodded.

Rei nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes and started, "It all began with Shido's father…"

000

"That bastard!" Saya said as Rei finished. "If you had just said something Rei, maybe my father might have been able to help."

"It seemed to happen so quickly, Saya," the ginger told her. "Papa never thought Senator Shido would do something like that. Much less his son doing it for him since everyone said they hated each other. I'm sure Papa may have gone to your father after the fact, but it was too late as far as my grades were concerned."

"Another thing that bastard needs to pay for," Takashi said as he clenched his hands.

"So what do you want to do now?" Kohta asked. "I mean…I think we can all agree to back you and try to take him down. If even half of what Rika says he's done is true, he needs to be in the prison."

"How did the Army guys get that information out of those two?" Hisashi asked the policewoman.

"Don't know, don't want to know," she replied. "What I don't know, I can't testify to in court. All I will say is whatever means Rathgar and his crew used, it worked."

"Well that can wait for tomorrow," Saya said. "For now I think we all need to rest and think about this more with clearer heads."

"I guess we should go then," Hisashi said.

"There is no reason for that," the Takagi heiress said. "Takashi can sleep on the couch and the two of you can have his room."

"Are…are you sure, Saya?' Rei asked.

The pink-haired girl nodded, "Yes, it is too far to go back tonight and knowing those creeps are out and about, it's not a good time to be running around so late."

"I agree," Rika said. "We can talk more tomorrow."

The couple agreed and everyone got ready for bed.

"So I end up on the couch," Takashi muttered as he got a blanket from the closet.

"You could always make a futon in my room," Saeko said with a smirk as she watched.

The boy paused for a minute and then shook his head, "I don't know if you should trust me that much, Saeko."

She stepped closer, "If I did not think I could trust you, Takashi, I would not have said anything. The question is…could you trust me?" She ducked her head and blushed as she turned toward her room, the boy's shocked look following her.

000

Morning found Takashi sitting on the front porch with a cup of coffee. He watched the peaceful scene in front of the house as some small deer wandered through the trees foraging for food.

He looked around as Rei came out and stopped near him. "Can…can I talk to you, Takashi?" she asked.

He nodded and motioned for her to sit down on the steps next to him.

She sat quietly for a few minutes before speaking up. "I'm…I'm sorry I didn't tell you about me and Hisashi. I was going through so much and he was there and…well I fell for him before I knew it."

The boy nodded as he sipped his drink, "I can understand, Rei. Things change, sometimes for the better, sometimes for the worse. Hisashi was the one you needed at the time. I'm glad you had someone to help you."

She stared at him for a few minutes before speaking again, "You…you seemed to have changed so much. What happened?"

He shook his head, "I don't really know myself. All the drama with you seemed to push me to a certain point and then…something broke when Morita died. Something happened that…I can't really explain it…sorry."

"I understand," she said. "I feel that way too sometime. I know there are things to say, but nothing will come out. Why is it you suppose that we don't speak up and say what we feel? It seems things would go so much easier if we did."

"I guess you could say it is ingrained in our culture," he replied. "We are a private people that have been taught to hold back what we think. We don't want to insult others or be insulted, but in the end, we end up doing more damage than good."

"It is something our fore-fathers taught us," Saeko said as she walked up behind them. "When we were a violent feudal society, the mere breath of an insult could lead to death. That is a problem in today's world. We no longer live in a life or death situation on a daily basis. That is one thing this game has taught us. To live by the sword is to die by the sword, but to not live is to also die."

Takashi smiled as the samurai knelt down beside them, "That is something to think about isn't it? In some ways I feel more alive in the game than I ever did in the real world. But the question is, what will that do to us when we get out?"

"Some will go right back to living. Those that hid and could not face the ways of danger will go back to their lives and do the same in the real world as they did here. The problem is what do _we_ do? Those of us that the game has made to feel alive. How will we adapt and learn how to overcome the urges we have felt? Even now I feel the desire to throw myself into battle, swinging my blade till my opponents are destroyed. How will I control that feeling when we go back?" Saeko looked down at her hands as she spoke.

Before the boy could respond to her, the front door flew open. Saya looked out wild eyed, "Takashi! Get in here! There's…there's been a massacre!"

000

_Tokonosu, Japan: Takagi Mansion. One year, one month, 25 days. New Year's Day._

"Do we have any clues, Akasuki-san?" Yuriko asked.

"No, my lady," the computer tech said. "All we know is twelve players suddenly died last night all within a few minutes of each other."

They both looked to the door as Kage walked in. After checking on Saeko he turned to them, "So we know nothing else?"

"No, Busujima-sama," Akasuki said.

He sighed and shook his head, "I wish there was some way I could know what they are going through. Some way to experience a small part of what they are dealing with. Maybe it would help me to understand more."

"Er…we can do that, Busujima-sama," the dark-haired tech told him.

"What? How?" he and Yuriko both asked.

"Well there is another online game that is much like SAO," she said. "After Argus went bankrupt, RECT Progress took over the server management and began to develop new equipment for diving."

"Something like the nerve gear?" Kage asked.

"Only this head set cannot send out the microwaves that make the nerve gear a killer. If it detects an abnormality, it logs the player out safely. It is what the nerve gear should have been. Oh, it's called the Amusphere and the game is called Alfheim Online. All players in the game are a type of fairy and can even fly!" she said as the excitement in her voice rose in pitch.

"It sounds like you have experienced this yourself, Akasuki-san," Kage said with a smile.

"Well yes, we techs have been using the Amusphere sets as test beds in our research of SAO," the woman blushed at Kage's attention, though much older she still thought he was a very handsome man. "I could set things up and show you how to dive if you wish it."

"Well then, shall we, 'form a party' as they say, Yuriko?" the man asked as he grinned.

"Oh my! I feel like I'm being asked on a date!" the beautiful woman said as she smiled back at the sword master. "I think we should invite a few others though…"

000

_Floor twenty: one year, one month, 25 days_

"So all we know is one of the small guilds was having a New Year's Eve party here," Rathgar was telling Rika as they walked the killing fields. Around them was armor, weapons and other gear left when the group of twelve players died.

"Did they even take anything?" the policewoman asked as she watched Takashi and Saeko bend down to go through a pile of possessions.

"Col maybe," the big fighter said. "These were mid-level players and while they had a few high level items, they all seem to be here. Of course that might be able to be traced, money can't."

"So this was a massacre just for the sake of killing?"

"It seems that way," the man replied.

"Who took care of the zoms?" she asked.

"We did as soon as we got here," Rathgar replied. "Three girls, nine boys."

Rika shook her head. She had seen a lot of crimes in her time, but this took the cake.

"I think we found something!" one of the searchers called out.

Jogging over they saw the man holding two crystals. One was a message recording crystal and the other was a screen-shot camera crystal that could be printed out at NPC shops.

"Does this thing have a play-back mode?" Rika asked as she looked at the camera crystal.

"Yeah, it should work like a hologram," the man holding it said. "Let's see…if I push here…"

The crystal projected a faint bluish display above itself. Players in dark brown cloaks gathered around a group that was kneeling on the ground. Seconds later they dove on them like a pack of dire wolves, slashing and bashing their victims until they all turned into zombies. Then they all danced away as the file ended. The man activated the second, the message crystal.

"_We are Laughing Coffin. You will all fear the day we __revealed __our existence! We are Laughing Coffin! Fear us!"_

"Oh hell," Rika said. "We've got some real nut jobs on the loose now. We got dead piling up like cord wood and along come this bunch."

"What do you think we should do?" Rathgar asked. "Well beside the obvious of course."

"Don't know what else to do," she replied. "We hunt them and try to capture them alive if we can and if we can't…"

"An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth," the big man said.

"Damnit!" she said as she lit a cigar. She looked around again, "Well there doesn't seem to be anything else we can do here. We're going to head back home. I had hoped to have a nice peaceful day before this."

"Let you know if we find anything else," the Army man said as she waved for Takashi and Saeko to follow her.

"What's our next move?" Takashi asked her as they headed for the teleport.

"Don't have one," she replied. "Until we get some kind of clue on who these people are, we got nothing to go on." She stopped and turned to the teens, "I am going to say one thing though, I'm going to push for Rei and Hisashi to move back in with us."

She watched as Takashi thought this over and Saeko watched the boy do so. After a few seconds he nodded.

"I agree. This is not the time to be spread out over the floors of Aincrad."

Rika sighed in relief, "I'm so glad you said that, I was really worried you would oppose me on this." She smirked as he grinned at her, "Now to get Saya to sign off on it!"

000

"I have no problem with it," the pink-haired girl said.

Rika blinked several times in surprise. "You were the main one I was worried about! What made you accept this so easy?"

"It makes good sense," Saya said. "This is not a high school drama or manga. This is a life and death situation where we are in a real danger of being ambushed and killed." She leaned forward, resting her elbows on the dining table. "In the real world I would not have this fear, but it has already been proven these people are ready to kill for whatever reason. Plus Rei has honestly apologized to everyone and explained her actions. While I may not agree with what happened, I can understand, and accept it."

Rika stared at the girl for a minute before she leaned forward grinning, "Its cause you're getting laid regularly, right? That's calmed you down and took a lot of your stress off huh?"

Saya eyes went wide as her face glowed bright red, "Wa…WHAT!? What are you saying!? I'll have you know nothing like that is going on between Kohta and me!"

Now Rika frowned, "Huh? You mean y'all are celibate? Come on, Saya, you're a perfectly healthy teenage girl living in a death game. Not to mention he's a hansom healthy teenage boy that obviously loves you. What's the problem? I mean hell; you don't even have to worry about pregnancy or STD's in here."

"Should you really be promoting teenage sex!? You're a cop you know!"

The woman leaned back and smirked as she crossed her arms in front of her, "That's got nothing to do with it. What happens in the game, stays in the game, ya' know."

Saya spat and sputtered several times before she copied the woman and crossed her arms also. Still red faced, she looked away and spoke, "It…it's not that I haven't thought about it. It just…it seems so…I don't know how to explain it."

"Well I hope you weren't going to use words like, vulgar, nasty or dirty. If you were then I have more concerns about you than you just being haughty and stuck-up."

"No! I…I don't think about it that way! Its…it's just something very personal between two people and I don't know if I'm ready for something like that. And like you said, this is a game, what would it be like if we got back to the real world and then we don't…fit, so to speak."

"Saya that's a concern you have even in RL," the woman said as she leaned forward again and smiled at the girl. "No one ever knows how you're going to fit together with your partner. You just have to do the best you can and try to work out those little bumps. Tell me honestly, do you really think Kohta would be an ass to you in real life?"

The girl shook her head, "Er, no I don't. I believe he is really showing me his true self. He can be very sweet and kind. You can see it in how he treats Alice."

"Yes I can, and I'll tell you something. If you want to know what kind of person someone is, look at how they treat children and animals."

The girl nodded, "I thought that also." She sighed, "I just…I don't know."

Rika shrugged, "Well if you want to talk about it you can always come to me, or Shizuka."

Saya frowned, "I don't know if I could talk to her about that. She can be kind of…forward."

Rika chuckled, "Yeah she tends to go overboard, but seriously, come see me if you feel like it. I know I haven't been abstaining since being in here."

"Wait! What!? You've been…ah…well that's none of my business…but I thought…"

"That Shizuka and I were a couple?" the woman smiled. "In many ways we are. We have been very close for a long time, but that doesn't mean we don't like boys too. You understand what bisexual means right?"

"Umm, well yeah…I just…didn't think of it like that," the embarrassed teen said.

"Well it's no big thing," the woman said as Shizuka flounced into the room along with Rei and Saeko.

"Rei? Can we talk to you for a minute?" Saya asked.

The girl looked a little apprehensive at first, but nodded and sat down.

Saya smiled and started, "We want to talk about you and Hisashi moving back in with us…"

000

_Floor twenty-eight: one year, __three months, 29 days March 1st_

"What level are you now, Takashi?" Rei asked as the boy jumped over the back of a Blood Wolf and brought his club smashing down on its head. The monster exploded into sparkles as he turned towards her.

"Uhh, level sixty now," he replied as he watched Saeko kill another wolf while Saya, Rika and Kohta filled a third with arrows and bolts. Everyone except Shizuka and Alice had come to the Wolf Plains to help Rei and Hisashi get back into the habit of grinding levels.

"Waa!" she exclaimed. "We sat around too much while we were away! I'm only level fifty-one!"

"Well we're not front liners. Klein and his group are all in the low seventies. He says the big dogs like Kirito, Heathcliff and Asuna are all in the high seventies if not higher."

"I would like to meet this 'Black Swordsman' someday," Hisashi said as he and the others gathered around the pair. "I hear he's a bit younger than us. It's interesting how he got so powerful."

Takashi nodded, "Yeah, he's at least a couple of years younger."

"I attribute it to his being a solo player," Saeko said as the rest of the group came closer.

"I thought he and that Asuna girl were close," Saya said as she knelt down to rest beside Kohta.

"Umm, I think in a way they are," Saeko replied. "But to watch them in a boss strategy meeting, you would not think so."

"Yeah they butt heads all the time," Rika said as she lit a smoke. "It surprises me they have not fought a duel yet. Unlike Saeko-chan…"

The dark-haired girl blushed. She and Asuna had finally crossed blades. Saeko was known for her 'first strike' given to her by the Battoujutsu sword skill. Asuna, on the other hand, was not called 'Lighting Flash' for nothing. Once she survived Saeko's first attack, she had dazzled everyone with her speed, dashing her rapier in and out faster than the samurai could counter. The chestnut-haired girl had won, just barely, but she won.

"I have much respect for her," Saeko said. "She was an honorable opponent. I feel if, or shall we say when, she duels Kirito-san, it will be a close fight."

"I wonder what that will do to their love life," Rika snickered as the others laughed.

"Oh, by the way, Kohta-san, there was a blacksmith looking for you. She is a friend of Asuna's and she wanted to do some business with you," Saeko told the boy. "I think she was trying to make Japanese armor."

"Eh? Well okay, I guess I could help her out. Maybe she has some templates I don't," the boy said as he rubbed the back of his head.

The templates he was referring to made up the basis of his craft. Once he took raw materials and heated them over his forge, he picked a template, a style of sword, armor, or other weapon to make. After striking a required number of hits with his hammer, the raw materials formed into the item he was working for. The worse that could happen was he failed and the raw material was lost, but Kohta rarely failed anymore.

"Is there a limit on how many you can have?" Saya asked.

"Not that I know of," he replied. "Plus it will be good to talk to another smith and get their impressions on some things."

Saya frowned slightly, but covered it up as Rei and Saeko smirked at her.

"Well let's head home," Takashi said as the lighting began to get dimmer.

It was only a short trip to the town and a quick port through the gate before they were back on floor twenty-two. They strolled to the edge of town where their house was to find Alice and Silica playing outside with Zeke and Pina.

"Well hello, little one," Kohta said as the feathered dragon flew up and landed on his head.

"Skeee! Skeee!" Pina called as Silica ran over.

"Oh Pina, don't bother Kohta-san like that!" the girl scolded as she reached up to take the creature.

"It's alright, Silica-chan," the boy said. "I'm just happy she still likes me!"

"I was worried if she would remember you after she died," the girl said.

"Wait! What!? Died!?" Saya exclaimed in shock.

Silica nodded, "She died trying to protect me a few days ago. I thought I was going to be killed too, but Kirito-kun saved me."

"Kirito-kun? The Black Swordsman?" Rika asked as she pet the little dragon.

"Hold it," Saya broke in. "Let's go inside and get food ready and then Silica-chan can tell us all about it over dinner."

000

"Wow, Kirito's getting around isn't he," Takashi said as the young girl finished her tale.

"I don't know what I would have done, if he had not been there," the girl said. "I was _so_ stupid to run off without a good map."

"We're just glad you are okay," Shizuka told the girl as she hugged her. "But you should have been more careful. You should have stopped right where you were and called us when you lost your way."

"You're right, Sensei; I should have, but I got so confused and then the Drunk Apes were right on top of me.

Takashi shuddered as she called the monsters name. Saeko noticed and reached out to touch his arm in support. He smiled and nodded as he covered her hand with his, causing the girl to blush.

Rika looked thoughtful as she spoke up, "Silica-chan? Can you contact Kirito-kun for me? I would like to meet and talk to him more about this orange guild problem."

The girl nodded, "Yes, Rika-san, I can try now if you want me to."

"That would be good, the sooner the better I think," the woman replied.

The girl opened her menu and after a few minutes looked up, "Umm, where would you like to meet at? He says he's available now if that is alright with you."

"That would be great!" the policewoman said. "Just tell him to come to this floor. Takashi can go collect him at the gate and lead him back here. Also, tell him we will make him supper for his trouble."

"Guess I'm on fetching duty," Takashi said as he got up and stretched.

"I will go with you," Saeko said. "I will need to pick up a few more items since we are feeding a larger group."

"He says he will be there in a few minutes, Saeko-chan," the little blonde girl said as they headed out.

"Well," Rika said as she rubbed her hands together. "I guess we need to get ready for a party!"

* * *

><p>AN: Please Review, Favorite and Follow!

EN: 1st posted 1/31/15


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Sword Art Online, Highschool of the DEAD or their characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

_Floor twenty-two: one year, four months, 8 days _

Takashi and Saeko watched as Kirito stepped out of the teleport gate. The boy looked around before waving to the couple and walking over.

"I should have realized that if Minami-san wanted to see me the two of you would be around," he said as he bumped fists with Takashi and nodded to Saeko. "I haven't seen you at the boss strategy meetings lately. Taking a break of something come up?"

"Well these PK guilds are really getting to be a bad problem," Takashi replied as they started toward the house. "We've been running down leads all over and that is what Rika wants to talk to you about."

The other boy nodded, "Well if it includes a good supper I'll talk the whole night away!"

They all laughed and Saeko said, "Please excuse me a second, I need to pick up a few items before we go back."

The boys watched as she walked over to a NPC stall.

"Excuse me for saying this, but that is one beautiful girl," Kirito said.

"Oh I know," Takashi replied. Smirking he glanced at the Black Swordsman," Speaking of that, how is Asuna-san doing lately?"

Kirito blew out a breath and looked tired, "That girl…I know I suggested she get stronger, but I never thought she would get so argumentative at the same time. I mean I knew she was to begin with, but now, sheesh! Some days it just doesn't seem like we can agree on anything."

Takashi chuckled, "Everyone keeps asking when the two of you are going to end up in a duel. I'm surprised it hasn't happened before now. Just like an American western movie, the two fastest swords have got to clash sooner or later."

"I've done my best to try _not_ to fight her," the younger boy said. "It's not that I'm afraid to, but I worry it might put a wall between us. I do like her company when she is acting like a normal girl." He smirked slightly, "Now Saeko-san, her duel with Asuna was a real sight to behold. I honestly thought she would finish her with that first strike she has."

"I think it was close," Takashi said. "Asuna looked very surprised when she lost a third of her hit points in one blow."

"Not many players can do that to someone at her level," Kirito said.

"I am ready if you gentlemen are," Saeko said as she came back.

"Gentleman? Me?" Kirito said as Takashi laughed.

It was only about a three minute walk to the house. Kirito stopped and looked at the building when they arrived.

"Wow this is nice! Did you buy it?" he asked.

"Saya-san handled the deal, but I think we are renting," Saeko said. "I do not believe any of us really wants to leave here, but there may be a time when being on a higher floor will be beneficial."

"I don't know, I could get used to the peace and quiet around here," the boy said as he looked around. "When the clearers came through, we were barely on the floor for two days. Bosses here were real weak compared to a lot of the others."

"We enjoy it," Takashi said as they went inside.

"Wolf," Kirito said slightly surprised as he stopped in the entrance.

"This is Zeke!" Alice exclaimed as she sat on the animal's back.

"He's big enough for you to ride?" the boy asked as he knelt down to look closer.

"Grrrrr…"

"You have to be my friend before he will let you pet him," the little girl said.

The boy blinked as he stood back up, "I'll think about that. I have a habit of making friends of little girl beast tamers. Hello Silica."

The young girl beamed at him as Pina cried out, "Skeeee!"

"And of course hello, Pina," he said as he reached out and petted both of them on the head.

Silica flushed bright red with embarrassment while the little dragon crooned.

"Ah, Excuse my intrusion!" Kirito called out, suddenly remembering his manners.

"Welcome to our home," Saya replied, acting as the hostess. "Please come in and relax."

"I don't think you know anyone except me, Saeko, Rika and of course Silica, do you?" Takashi asked.

The boy shook his head and bowed, "Kirito, solo player, I am pleased to meet all of you."

As introductions were made, Shizuka suddenly reached out and pinched Kirito's cheek as she said, "Hey Rika! This one's cute! Can we keep him!?"

This caused Kirito to go red faced and wide eyed as the buxom bombshell glomped his arm.

"Down you," Rika said as she pulled the woman off the boy. "He's not one of your students so you can't keep him."

"Awww!" Shizuka said as she pouted.

"Does she always do that?" the younger boy whispered to Takashi while Saya scolded the older woman about her actions.

"Yep," he replied as he sipped his tea. "To be honest she's holding back today. Needless to say, Klein and the guys _love_ to visit."

"Oh I just bet they do!" Kirito said as he laughed.

"Let's eat first, then we can talk," Rika said.

As they gathered at the table to sit down, Saeko noticed Silica made sure to place herself between Kirito and Shizuka. As she lowered her head and smirked, she noticed out of the corner of her eye Takashi grinning at her.

"Staking her claim?" the boy whispered to her.

"I think it is cute," the dark-haired girl whispered back.

"No whispering at the table," Rei told the pair with a stern look on her face. Saeko responded to this by sticking her tongue out at the ginger causing Alice to almost fall out of her chair with laughter.

"Saeko-chan got in trouble!" the little girl declared.

"And you will too if you don't watch out," Saya told the child as she tapped her lightly on the head with a finger.

Everyone laughed as the child threw her hands over her head and cried out, "I'm wounded!"

"Wounded or not it's time to eat," Rei said as she sat a platter of food on the table.

000

"That was delicious, thank you," Kirito said as he leaned back in his chair.

"You're welcome," Rika replied. "So, tell us what happened with this Titan's Hand guild."

The boy, with Silica's help, told them about how he baited the orange players into ambushing them after retrieving the Pneuma Flower from the Hill of Memories.

"Wow," Kohta said. "I would have loved to seen their faces when they hit you with everything and you just stood there and looked at them."

"The only one that resisted after that was the woman Rosalia. She took a little more convincing, but came around quickly," the boy told them.

"Only _after_ you almost cut her throat, then threw her into the corridor, where she landed at the Black Iron Palace on her butt!" Silica said.

The others laughed as the boy shrugged and grinned.

"Do you think Titan's Hand could have worked with any orange guilds like Laughing Coffin?" Rika asked.

"I don't know," Kirito replied. "It's hard to say. I think a lot of them are operating on their own, I would hate to see them start working together."

"I agree," said Rika. "They could set up a crime underworld that we could do almost nothing about."

"What…what is going to happen to them once we get out of the game?" Silica asked. "The ones you put in the prison I mean."

Rika shook her head, "I can't say for sure. Rathgar thinks the government will have passed laws by the time we get out to cover crimes committed in VR. Of course PKing and armed robbery would not normally be a real crime in game; it's just because of the loss of life here."

"And normally it's just an irritation and if it gets too bad the GM does something about the offending players," Kohta said.

Kirito nodded, "I usually tried to play my own game, but I can't say I didn't PK once in a while for one reason or another… in other games that is."

"I never liked it," Takashi said. "There was lots of PvP because of guild wars or such, but that was flat computer screen characters, not VR."

"Even without the whole death game thing, it just feels different in VR, doesn't it?" Rika said.

"Yes it does," Kiriko agreed. "Even when I went through the Elf War Campaign Quest, I knew the elves I was fighting were not real people, but it was still a little disconcerting to kill them in a fight."

"We didn't do that one," Takashi said. "Instead we all concentrated on the weapon change one. Little did we know when you reached the tenth floor you gained that anyway."

"Well at least we made good col on selling information on the quest before then," Saya said with a smirk as everyone laughed.

"Well, I will ask you to friend me and if you find out any more information, please send me a message," Rika said.

"Sure, not a problem," Kirito said as he responded to her request. He looked around, "Anyone else?"

"Sure," Takashi said as he and the others opened their menus. "Always good to have the Black Swordsman as a friend!"

Kirito finished accepting all the requests, even Alice's. He slid his chair back and said, "Now, let's see how he acts," whistling slightly to call Zeke over.

The wolf looked at Alice for permission and she said, "Get'im Zeke!" He sprang at the boy, knocking him off his chair and onto the floor, where he lay on top of him and proceeded to slobber his tongue over Kirito's face.

"Ack!" the swordsman cried out. "Help! I'm being molested!"

Gales of laughter echoed through the room as Pina flew over the pair calling out, "Skreeeee!"

000

A couple of hours later, Kirito left with Silica in tow as he escorted her back to her lodging.

Saeko helped Rei and Saya pick up the dishes as Rika and Takashi sat and talked.

"So what now?" the boy asked as Shizuka headed to the bath with Alice after Rei and Hisashi came out.

"Now we do what we do. Watch, listen, run down leads and hope for a break," Rika said. Leaning back she looked toward Saya, who had just come out of the kitchen. "Hey Saya, you did get the request out to Argo and the other brokers that I was looking for info on Father, didn't you?"

"Of course I did," the girl huffed. "I'm not an idiot you know! Problem is no one has anything or is just not willing to tell it, though I don't know why with the 50,000 col reward you offered."

"Anyone who might know anything may be scared they will get PKed if they speak up," Takashi said.

"Could be," Rika said. "Well for now we just have to watch and wait."

000

_Floor forty-nine: one year, four months, 9 days _

With the front lines currently on the fifty-sixth floor, Saya and Kohta had moved their shop up to the city of Myujen on floor forty-nine. It was a mostly urban city with three-story apartment-like buildings, mostly hotels and inns. There was a large church near the central market, which consisted of small gift shop kiosks and open areas for player shops. Overlooking it all was a tall clock tower at the teleport gate.

Kohta had just gotten his tools and displays set up when a pink-haired girl about Saya's height walked up.

"Excuse me! I'm looking for a blacksmith named Kohta, would that be you?" she asked.

"Eh? Yes my name is Kohta, is there something I can do for you?' he replied.

The girl bowed, "I am Lisbeth of Lisbeth's Smith Shop. I would like to talk to you about your Japanese armor template."

"Oh, Asuna-san's friend! Saeko-san told me about you!" he said with a smile bowing in return. He then motioned to Saya, "This is my girlfriend Saya. She is an information broker."

"How do you do?" Lisbeth said as she and Saya sized each other up.

"Very well thank you," Saya replied in return. "So are you working from a merchant's carpet or do you have a store front?"

The girl smiled brightly, "I just opened my store yesterday in Lindarth on forty-eight. I'm really excited to finally have a place of my own! The area I am in was designed for players' shops, so please come and visit some time!"

"We'll try to do that. In fact, I would like to see what your shop looks like. We have been discussing for a while on whether or not to get one ourselves," Kohta told her.

"There are a lot of open shops there right now and many are set up for smithing. In fact I really need to get back soon so about that template…"

The two smiths discussed and then haggled over the price of the information for about fifteen minutes before coming to an agreement.

"Oh well," Lisbeth said. "I wish I had something you needed, but looks like it will just have to be an exchange of col. I agree to your price, Kohta-san." With that she pressed her menu to exchange the funds with the boy.

"And here is your template," Kohta said as he did the same after receiving the money. "Thank you for your business!"

"Thank you," the girl replied. "This will really help a lot, and please, do come and visit. I have a lot of customers, but it would be nice to sit down and talk about smithing with someone every once in a while."

"I'm sure we can arrange that," Saya said as Lisbeth bowed to each of them before saying goodbye and walking off.

"Cute girl," Saya said as she watched Kohta who was focused on looking at his menus.

"Hmm? Who…Lisbeth? Yeah I guess so," he said as he finally looked up and shrugged. "Doesn't hold a candle to you though, you're much cuter."

The Takagi heiress blushed and then leaned closer to his ear, "Good move, Romeo, you said the right thing at the right time…"

000

_Floor fifty-six: one year, four months, 13 days_

Takashi and Saeko watched as a group of clearers followed by Klein and Kirito raced down the road from the field boss's area. Very close behind them came an armored monster called the GeoCrawler, which looked like a cross between a serpent and a centipede.

As the two friends ran through the town's gates, players stationed behind them slammed them shut. A moment later the wall shook as the monster slammed into the unbreakable gates.

"Well it looks like your Grand Meaty Meat Plan didn't work, Klein," Takashi said as he walked over.

"Damn, I was sure that would do it," the guild leader moaned. "Ugh…my A-class ingredient…"

"_She_ is already calling for another strategy meeting," Saeko told the three men as she walked up. "And _She_ does not seem to be in a good mood."

"I'm not looking forward to this," Kirito grumbled as they started toward the meeting place. "What were you two doing hanging around? Come to join the fight?"

"We were with Rika looking for clues on PKer's," Takashi said. "She went to meet somebody she hopes has info and we decided to watch the fun."

They stepped through the doorway of the tavern serving as the meeting room to find _Her_ standing at the map table.

_She_ was the Sub-Leader of the 'Knights of Blood', Asuna, also known as 'Lighting Flash', and she did not look happy.

First of all she demanded that Kirito, Klein and the rest submit to the command of the KoB for the next plan. Then she laid out the grand idea.

That was when the fight started…

Asuna's plan was to leave the gates open and let the monster in to slaughter the villagers while the players got behind it to attack its weak points.

"I do not like this plan," Saeko whispered as Asuna and Kirito butted heads.

"I don't either," Takashi agreed. "I know they're NPC's and should respawn in a few days, but it doesn't seem right."

"Uh oh, I think it just went too far!" Takashi said as Klein pointed out how the Black Swordsman was a level higher than the Flash. Asuna opened her menu and dared Kirito to back his words up with his sword.

Kirito frowned as he looked at the Duel Challenge. The boy glared at Klein, who was telling him not to do it. He sighed and punched accept.

"Oh man! KoB's Flash Asuna against the Black Swordsman!" someone shouted. "This event's gonna be amazing!"

The system banner announcing the duel began to count down as the pair readied their weapons. As soon as the countdown hit zero, Asuna struck with the blinding speed she was known for, but Kirito was, just barely, able to dodge and block. With his sword in his right hand, the Black Swordsman jumped high in an overhead straight sword slash, which Asuna moved to counter.

But what happened next was something totally different.

As he defended with his right hand, his left went over his shoulder as if he was drawing a second sword from his back. This caused Asuna to react in defense and Kirito suddenly cross sliced across the mid-section of her body causing the system to declare him the winner.

Takashi looked at Saeko in surprise, "Did you see that?"

She nodded, a thoughtful look on her face, "For a moment I thought I saw a second sword hilt over Kirito-san's left shoulder. But when he made the downward slashing motion with his left hand, it was empty. Asuna-san reacted to that slash and was unable to defend against his right hand that truly did hold his sword."

"A trick? Some kind of illusion?" Takashi asked.

"I…do not know," she replied.

"You two ready to go?" Rika asked as she walked up.

"Ready if you are," the boy said as Kirito and Klein walked up.

"Leaving already?" the guild leader asked.

"We need to get back," Rika said. "I've got some new leads I want to check out, but we're going to go check in with Saya and Kohta first."

"Hmm, I could use a sword sharpening. What about you, Kirito?" Klein said.

The boy nodded, "It wouldn't hurt for me to get one also. Then I'll be ready to try the GeoCrawler again tomorrow."

"I would like to speak to you about the feint you used, Kirito-san," Saeko said.

"Ah, sorry, Saeko-san, it's a nothing more than an outside the system technique," he replied.

"Even the illusion of the sword hilt?" she asked, pressing the subject slightly.

"Well…again sorry, but it's a secret," he said as he scratched his cheek with his right index finger and smirked slightly.

The others chuckled as they headed for the teleport.

Rika looked over where Asuna was sitting on the edge of a fountain. The woman thought she looked lost and very alone. She noticed the girl's eyes following the group, but when she saw Rika looking, she ducked her head.

Rika sighed as she thought to herself, _I would suggest Kirito go talk to her, but I think she needs to get over the hurt of being beaten first. Best I stay out of that one._ She smirked as she looked at Takashi and Saeko's backs. _Those two on the other hand…_

000

_Floor forty-nine: one year, four months, 13 days _

As the group appeared from the teleport gate, they were shocked to see Kohta running by with his work hammer in his hand. Following his path, they saw a group of six zombies staggering up the street. The boy swung downward, smashing the first one into data as the other undead turned toward him.

Saeko and Kirito had their weapons drawn in a flash and raced after the blacksmith. Takashi and Klein were right behind, as Kohta headed for a second zombie.

Smashing that one, the blacksmith turned to find the other four derezzing into data. "Thanks guys," he said as he started back toward his carpet where a worried Saya stood with her crossbow at ready.

"What happened?" Rika asked. "Where did they come from?"

The boy shook his head, "Don't know. Heard a couple of people scream and looked up to find them coming down the street. Everyone kind of froze so since I had my forging hammer in my hand I went after them."

Rika stopped before going any further. "Did anyone see where they came from?" she called out. "Does anyone know who they were?"

The players standing around just shook their heads no, and of course the NPC's just kept on doing whatever they were doing.

She shook her head and looked to the rest. "Okay, pick up their drops. We'll take it all to the house to go through and see if we can identify them," the thief-taker said.

"Uh, sorry Rika, but my storage is pretty much full up," Kirito said sheepishly.

"Hate to say it but me too," Klein told her. "I really need to sit down and throw a bunch of junk out. Oh! I know! Better yet I'll go try to sell it to Agil!"

The others laughed. The big axe-fighter had settled on the fiftieth floor in Algard, the second largest city in Aincrad. While his general merchandise business could not truly be called a 'junk' shop, he did keep a lot of items that some players would have just thrown away.

"Here come Hisashi and Rei," Takashi said as he pointed at the couple coming up the street with Alice, Shizuka and Zeke in tow. "That should give us enough space to get everything."

The police woman nodded as she picked up one pile of items. Leaving the rest to the others she walked over to Saya and Kohta's shop. "So, how has your day been?"

Saya frowned, "Fine until that happened. That is the first time we have seen them enter the town since first floor."

"I've heard about a few others, but never that many at one time," the woman told her. "I'm really surprised more players didn't jump to attack."

"Not time for the guilds to be in yet," Saya said. "Most of the ones I see hanging around here are lurkers, lying around and only monster fighting to earn just enough to get by."

Rika looked around as Kohta worked on Klein's sword. Of the people she could see, there was maybe ten players besides their group, everyone else was a NPC. "Why are you two hanging out here? This place looks dead."

Saya sniffed lightly, "Kohta wanted one more day before we moved on elsewhere. Good thing we did, that female blacksmith Saeko told him about came by. We learned a few things from her and made some col selling her a copy of the armor template."

Rika's eyes narrowed as she saw a figure in the shadows down the street. As she focused on it they suddenly turned and started jogging towards the edge of town. Working on a hunch, she jogged forward to follow. "Takashi! All of you come with me! Shizuka, you and Alice stay here!" she called as she ran by.

Having finished picking up the drops, the four teens ran after her.

"What's up?" the dark haired boy asked as he caught up.

"Someone was watching us from the shadows. When I saw them, they headed out and it's made me suspicious. Now I want to see where they are headed and maybe try to catch up with them."

As they left the town gate, they could see a figure in a dark cloak ahead of them about to enter the woods.

"Pour it on and let's try to catch up!" Rika said.

Rika, Saeko and Takashi were a little faster than Hisashi and Rei, but they held back slightly to keep the group together in case of an ambush. They slowed more as they entered the forest and Rika activated her tracking skill. Everyone followed her as she jogged ahead, head swiveling back and forth.

Suddenly they burst into an open glen where their quarry was standing in the middle holding a teleport crystal, his cloak's hood now thrown back.

Takashi recognized him as Kurokami.

"Com'ere, you bastard!" the boy shouted as he rushed forward at full speed.

Kurokami's eyes widened in panic as he turned to see the thief-takers racing towards him. "Teleport: Town of Beginnings!" he shouted as Takashi dove at him.

Half a second too late, the dark-haired boy passed through the teleport effect to crash to the ground on the other side. Jumping up he ripped a crystal from his pouch and shouted the same thing, "Teleport: Town of Beginnings!"

A second later he appeared in the Grand Plaza. Quickly looking around he saw the sparkling shimmer of the main teleport gate finishing a transport.

"Did anyone hear where that guy that just ported went?" he shouted as Rika and the rest arrived around him.

"Algard," said one of the Army players standing around. Takashi recognized him as one of the prison guards.

"Thanks!" the boy shouted as he and the others rushed to the gate. Another second later, they ran out of the fiftieth floor gate.

"Anyone see where the person that came out before us went!?" Rika shouted as several players stopped to stare.

"Down that way," a nearby player told them. "He ran around the corner like a hell hound was after him."

"They are!" Takashi roared as he poured on the speed in pursuit. Tearing around the corner they raced down the street, but as they passed an alley, they saw the sparkle of a teleport out of the corner of their eyes.

"DAMN IT!" Takashi shouted as he slid to a stop.

"My fault," Rika said as she stopped beside him. "I should have pushed it harder at the first instead of just trying to follow."

"No he just had too much of a head start on us," Takashi said as he leaned over with his hands on his knees sucking in air.

'Well let's go back to the others, "Rika said. "We will just have to be more careful and watchful from now on."

The rest nodded as they walked back to the teleport gate.

000

_Floor twenty-seven: same day _

Shido Koichi was reclining in his chair when his message alert chimed. He checked it and frowned at what he read.

_Father; _

_I was seen watching them on the forty-ninth floor. They chased me and I had to teleport several time__s__ before losing them. As per your instructions, I will hide for several days before returning to the house._

_I'm sorry, please forgive me._

"Something wrong, Father?" Tsunoda asked as Miku knelt down and lay her head in the man's lap.

"Kurokami almost got caught," the man replied. "He did manage to lose his pursuers though, but he will have to give up watching for a while."

Tsunoda looked around, "Miura, you will take over watch duty tomorrow. Kurokami has to lay low."

"Okay," the brown-haired boy said as he lay back with Taniuchi and Kawamoto making out on top of him.

"When are we going to do something about them?" Miku asked as she looked up at Shido.

"Be patient, my child," he said. "I am going to talk to some of the others about making a deal and helping put a stop to these thief-takers."

"All I want to be able to do is shove my blade into Komuro's guts," Tsunoda said. "I never liked that guy."

"Sooner or later you will get your chance, my son," the man said as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

* * *

><p>AN: Please Review, Favorite and Follow.

EN: 1st posted 2/8/15


	13. Chapter 13

Got a busy couple of days coming up and I don't want to wait until next week to post. Happy Friday the 13th!

I do not own Sword Art Online, Highschool of the DEAD or their characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

_Tokonosu, Japan: Takagi Mansion. One year, four months, 14 days _

"I am sorry this took so long, but I now have everything prepared," Akasuki told the parents sitting around her.

"We understand these things take time," Kage said as he looked over the AmuSphere head set.

"Tell us what you have for us, Akasuki-san," Yuriko said as she smiled at the younger woman.

The computer tech nodded, "I had several of my tech friends prepare characters for you ahead of time. They worked and raised their levels so that you could get the feel of a more powerful avatar instead of dealing with the limitations of a beginning one, or a 'noob' as we call them. I have picked different races and classes as I felt would meet your personalities."

Miyamoto Tadashi chuckled at this, "Then I am curious to see what you have chosen for us."

"You can explain more in the game," Souichirou said.

"Yes, my lord," the woman said as she helped them position the helmets on their heads.

The group of six, seven including Akasuki, were in a lounge area that had comfortable seating and a bank of networked computers set up awaiting their commands.

After making sure everyone was ready, the tech leaned back into her seat. "Oh, by the way, we made sure everyone would appear in the same spot. Now everyone together: LINK START!"

The space warp effect ran through everyone's brain as they uttered the code words.

Seconds later Kage opened his eyes to see a lush forest around him. He hummed to himself as the others flashed into existence around him…or at least he thought it was them.

A male of healthy size looked at him and asked, "Kage-san?"

"Souichirou?" the sword master responded.

The man nodded as the third stretched and joined them. "I guess that makes me Tadashi then," he said with a grin.

The other two chuckled as they turned toward the females.

"Nya!" one said as she eased closer. Sticking her tongue out, she said, "Would you like to pet me, Tadashi-kun?"

"Got to be my Kiriko," the police officer said. "What's with the ears and tail?"

"The ladies are all Cait Sith," a smallish woman dressed in green said. "My race is Sylph. Speed and using the wind are our traits."

"Ah, Akasuki-san," Kage said. Looking to the others he chuckled as he watched another of the cat women, he was sure it was Yuriko, step closer to Souichirou. The third was holding her tail and examining it with a frown. "Himiko?" he asked. "Is something wrong?"

"I am not sure," she said. "I just didn't expect it to be so…real. Just the act of touching this tail gives an almost…sensual feeling…"

"Ah yes, Himiko-san. The Cait Sith tail and ears are very sensitive organs in this world," Akasuki said.

"You are different from us, Kage-san," Yuriko said as she moved closer. "Akasuki-san? What race is he?"

"I had Kage-san made into an Imp, my lady. Masters of the night, with great night-vision and the ability to fly underground and wall run. Very tough fighters."

"And Tadashi and Souichirou?" Kage asked.

"Salamanders," the woman replied. "Currently one of the strongest races in the game, they have an affinity for fire magic. Cait Sith are known to have the best eyesight and many are archers, even though I had Kiriko-san's weapon set as a spear. Tadashi-san's also."

"Where are the weapons?" Souichirou asked.

"Please take your left hand and swipe down in front of you like this," she said as she demonstrated. "That is your opening menu. From there you can access all of your equipment and items as well as see your skills and such. To equip your weapon, drag it from your inventory to the body shape."

Following her instructions, they all began to look through the screens in front of them.

Spears appeared for Kiriko and Tadashi. A bow and quiver materialized for Yuriko and a long sword for Himiko. Kage and Souichirou both had katana. Akasuki had a long sword of what looked to be Turkish make.

"Interesting…" Kage said as he drew his blade and held it up to examine. "Do you simply use them, or is there a procedure to it?" he asked.

Drawing her sword the woman stepped away for them slightly. "There are things called sword skills, you activate them like this…"

For the next two hours they went through a training course on using the abilities of their characters.

"I must commend the designers," Kage said as he and Akasuki sparred. "They did an excellent job on the feel and shock of the blades as they clash."

"I agree," Souichirou said as he and Tadashi sparred nearby. "You really have the feel of wielding the katana."

"Having never played with weapons, I wouldn't know," Himiko said as she and Yuriko sat back and watched the others. Kiriko had climbed a tree and was jumping around in its branches.

She landed on the ground and rolled to where her two friends were reclining. "We are being watched," she said as she stopped beside them.

"Yes for about ten minutes now," Yuriko replied.

"Not only that, but we have incoming," Akasuki said as she look up into the sky. "Sorry, but this might be trouble."

"Why would that be, Akasuki-san?" Kage asked as he and the others moved into a closer group.

"There is a race war going on in the game," she explained. "The Salamanders are working toward domination with the hopes they can tackle the World Tree and become the master race in ALO."

Kage frowned, "I do not like the sound of that. Should we expect a fight then?"

"Since it looks like a Salamander patrol, I would expect so," the woman said.

"What about the young ones in the tree?" Yuriko asked. They are wearing green like you."

Akasuki looked to where she knew the pair was watching them. "Who knows," she said. "I doubt they will help the Salamanders, and might even come to our side if they are strong enough."

Up in the tree the pair of Sylph was debating this very thing.

"I think we need to leave Leafa," the boy was saying.

"Not yet," the blonde girl replied. "It's apparent they know we are here and I am curious as to why a group of different races are working together."

Recon sighed, "Please don't get us beat up again. I'm tired of losing and having to rebuild stats and xp all the time from death penalties."

"Just hush and let's see what they do," she said.

The parents watched as six beefy Salamanders landed before them. One that wore more ornament than the others spoke first.

"What do we have here? Why are you treating with other races, brothers? And the rest of you; be aware this land has been claimed by the Salamander Empire!"

"First of all I ain't your brother," Tadashi growled. "Second, I don't like the sound of the race war thing our friend is telling us about."

The leader looked slightly shocked as the man's reaction. "What is this!? Are you traitors or stupid noobs?"

Kage chuckled as Souichirou frowned. "Yes, well I would say we are noobs as I understand the term," the sword master said. "And we care not for your so called war."

"I didn't speak to you, Imp," the man snarled. "I have no words for a lower race!"

"That will be your downfall," Souichirou said as he stepped forward while drawing he sword, his anger finally boiling over.

Akasuki leaned close to Yuriko and whispered, "Shoot the one in the back! He's a mage and looks like he has some power to him!"

"I understand," Saya's mother said as she readied her bow.

"Oh boy, oh boy!" Kiriko said as she bounced around. "We're really going to get into a scrap!"

"I should have known," Himiko said as she drew her sword. "Though I am surprised it wasn't you that started it, you gangster!"

Everything seemed to pause for a second before Souichirou and Kage exploded into action. Jumping forward they activated their sword skills as they attacked the two leading enemy fighters.

The mage began to chant, but found his chest suddenly sprouting arrows from Yuriko's bow.

Kiriko and Tadashi went in fast, slashing with their spears before stepping back to attack with a stab the second time.

Akasuki and Himiko rushed the fighter on the right flank, slicing and stabbing him as he readied his first skill.

Death lights flashed as the Salamander players died with the mage going last.

"WhooHoo!" Akasuki shouted. "That was awesome! I've never seen such one sided fight!"

"Akasuki-san? What are these?" Kage asked as he poked at the flaming light left behind by the Salamander players.

"Remain Lights," she said. "As long as they are burning you can revive the player on that spot. They will dissipate in about a minute. They can still see and hear what is going on as long as they are active."

Kage grinned as he leaned close to the leaders flame. "You were a hundred years too early to challenge the likes of us, youngster. Remember that next time."

He looked around at his friends before looking up into the tree where the watchers were. "Come, come, young ones; we will not harm you and you may be able to give us some information!"

There seemed to be a small argument before a very pretty, and well built, blonde fairy dropped down from the foliage. A smaller male followed her, but the parents could see he was not happy about her actions.

As they walked forward carefully, Kage bowed to them. "Busujima Kage at your service," he said.

"Ah, Kage-san! We don't tell real names in the game!" Akasuki said quickly.

"Did you say Busujima Kage?" the girl before them asked. "As in the Busujima Dojo!?"

"Umm, yes that is correct," he replied. "I apologize for breaching etiquette. We have only been trying the game out for today."

"Today!? But you are so strong!" the blonde said.

"The characters were prepared for us ahead of time," Kiriko told the girl as she came over and looked closely at her armor and hair. "Ooo, you are quite pretty, my dear."

"Umm, thank you…ma'am?" the girl said slightly embarrassed.

Kage chuckled, "You seemed to know of my dojo, young lady. Do you practice kendo?"

"Ah yes, sensei! Please allow me to introduce myself and breach etiquette as well. I am Kirigaya Suguha, but I am called Leafa in ALO. My grandfather taught me and my brother kendo before he died. He was a national ranked champion."

"Kirigaya…Kirigaya-san! He and I had many bouts against each other. It was a mournful day when he left us," Kage said. "Now I remember, you placed in the national quarter-finals just last year when my Saeko won the nationals."

"I knew him also," Tadashi said. "He was a fine police officer."

"Thank you for remembering me, sensei," the girl said. "Umm, how is your daughter? I have not heard anything of her recently."

Kage sighed and glanced at the other parents before speaking again. "Unfortunately she and some of her friends are stuck in the game Sword Art Online. That is why we are here today. We parents wished to learn some of what they are going through."

"Oh no! My brother, Kazuto is in there too!"

"I am sorry to hear that, my dear," Yuriko said as she put her arm on the distressed girl's shoulder. "But tell me, what induced you to try a VR game? Weren't you scared?"

The girl nodded, "Yes, ma'am, but I also want to be strong like onii-chan. He has always been there for me and when he gets out, I want to be there for him."

"Very admirable, young one," Kage said.

"Oh I'm sorry! This is Recon, he is a classmate and friend that helped me get into ALO," she said motioning to the boy who was standing quietly to one side.

"Greetings, young man," Kage and the others said as the boy looked like he was ready to bolt from the field.

"Hell…hello!" he replied back as he bowed.

"So, Kirigaya-chan, where are you currently practicing since your grandfather passed?" the dojo master asked.

"Mostly at school, sensei," she replied. "The sensei there is good, but…no disrespect, but I am wondering if he is at his limit in teaching me what I need to go forward. We do have a small practice hall at home so I work out there a lot."

"That often happens," the man said. "As you say, no disrespect, but many school advisers have so much to cover nowadays that they do not have time to keep up with what is going on in the kendo world." He thought for a second, "Yes I think so. Leafa-chan, or umm, Kirigaya-chan, I would like to invite you to attend me at my dojo. I would be interested in seeing your forms and talking to you would help me understand this world of yours. What do you say?"

The girl's mouth fell open and she almost jumped for joy, "Are you serious, sensei!? Oh of course you are! Busujima Kage-sama doesn't just say things without meaning them! I would be honored if you could give me you're your input on my kendo! Uh, I will have to talk to my mother first though."

"Quite right!" Kage said. "In fact please bring her along as well!"

"As you wish, sensei," the girl said as she bowed.

"I am there most days. Just call the number listed in the phone book and tell my assistant what day you are available."

"Yes, sensei! Oh I need to go! I have to tell mother, I'm so excited!"

The parents laughed as she and her friend bowed again before they sprouted their wings and jumped into the air to race away, with the young man loudly protesting that she was flying to fast.

"Well maybe we should call it a day," Souichirou said. "While I can see where this can get addictive, but I do have things to do this afternoon."

The others agreed and began to log out.

000

Kage did not feel fatigued like he thought he would as he woke up on the couch he had been sitting on. Removing his head set, he watched as Akasuki took them and stored them away.

"So how did you like it?" the computer tech asked.

"I must say I think we are all impressed," Yuriko said. "The realism is so clear and to even be able to feel the wind on your face!"

"Makes me wonder about when the children come back," Himiko said. "Will they be so addicted they will dive right back into another game?"

"I think only time will tell," Kiriko said.

"There are so many applications that VR is being used for right now," Akasuki-san said. "Just last year they introduced a machine called the Medicuboid for terminally ill patients that cannot leave the hospital. It is still undergoing testing as far as I know. It should do wonders for their mental health and give them the feeling of being able to interact with their loved ones in the virtual world."

"JSDF and police are already looking into VR for training as well," Tadashi said.

"I will be curious to see if someone who has never used swords can do so after being in the game," Kage said. "Will the memory of the forms be ingrained into their brains? Or will they go back to just being their selves?"

Akasuki shook her head, "I have no answer to that. I don't know if anyone has even thought about it writing to your muscle memory or such."

"Hmm, may we borrow your practice room, Souichirou?" the sword master asked.

"Certainty," the lord of the manor replied. "I must say I am now curious myself."

They all followed him as Kage led to way. Entering the practice hall, the kendo master went over and picked up two bokken from racks on the wall. Turning to the others he motioned for Akasuki to come closer.

"Now, Akasuki-san, have you ever practiced kendo or any other martial arts?" the man asked as he handed her one of the practice swords.

"No sir," she replied shaking her head. "Other than waving some sticks around when we were kids I have always been a technology type."

"Good, Good. Now what I want you to do is close your eyes and envision activating a sword skill like you would in game, or rather just imagine in your mind how your body moves when the skill is launched. Then strike out at me as you would in game. Don't force it, just let your mind flow and do the work."

The woman closed her eyes and stood for a moment before lowering her bokken to the position she had started at during the fight with the Salamanders. Suddenly she burst forward, bringing the wooden blade up into a thrust, drawing back and then slicing cross ways at Kage's body.

The kendo master countered both strikes easily, but smiled as she drew back again and came at him with an overhead slash which he again blocked.

This time though she lost her balance and he had to catch her as she fell forward.

"I'm…I'm sorry, Busujima-san!" she cried as she jumped back.

He laughed, "Oh no, my dear! That was perfect! You moved exactly like I saw you in the game. I think the only reason you lost your balance is you over-extended and I am guessing the game system compensates for such things. To explain, the game lets the weapon make the 'sword skill' moves and your game body follows along. Another thing is your moves were more of a western or European style, but that may be because you use a Turkish style weapon."

"So I'm a sword fighter now?" she asked confused.

"No, I would not say that, but I would say you are at the entry level of some martial artists. If you practiced you might be able to develop faster than a starting student since I now believe the knowledge or memory of how to move is imprinted on your brain."

"That's very interesting," Himiko said as she rubbed her chin. "Akasuki-san? How many hours a week or for that matter how long have you been playing VR style sword games?"

"Well let's see, my friends and I all jumped into ALO as soon as it came online which was a year after SAO started. Say four or five weeks of twenty-four hour days total play time, so…around seven hundred plus hour's total," she replied.

"A fair amount for someone who works a regular job," the teacher said. "Now think about the kids, they are living and using their skills every day and it's been over a year since they entered the game."

"My thoughts exactly," Kage said. "I know Saeko was going to use a sword in game because she wanted to know how it compared to the real world. I wonder how she will perform when she gets out?"

All the parents look thoughtful as this information sank in.

000

_Floor fifty-nine: one year, five months, 16 days _

"This is another really pretty floor," Rika said as she, Takashi, Saeko and Shizuka walked along the road that lead from the floor's dungeon back to the main town.

The fifty-ninth floor was made up of rolling hills and open grassy fields. The landscape was dotted with windmills and there were several living areas spread out across it. The main village, Danac, was a small one with only a few two-story houses and a church. The roads had fences along the sides and every once in a while a stone wall to show the divide between sections of land.

"Well what do we have here?" Rika said as she stopped and leaned on the roadside fence.

"Aww, aren't they cute!" Shizuka exclaimed.

Takashi and Saeko both chuckled at what the women were looking at. Lying on the grass under a tree were the Black Swordsman and Lighting Flash Asuna. They both looked to be napping in the afternoon shade.

"Hehe, I want to go tease them!" Shizuka said as she started to climb the fence.

"Oh no you don't!" Rika said as she pulled the buxom woman back. "Either one of them might accidently kill you without meaning to if you wake them from a sound sleep."

The blonde pouted, but knew Rika was right.

"Kind of dangerous for the two of them to just be lying out there like that though," Takashi said.

"Maybe someone should watch over them until they wake," Saeko suggested. "I will be willing to do so."

"While I know you can take care of yourself, I don't want to leave you here alone," the boy told her. "If you want to stay, I'll stay with you."

The girl blushed slightly, "That would be agreeable to me."

Rika grabbed Shizuka by the arm and started dragging her away. "Well then me and Boobzilla here will go on back home for now. Don't stay out to late!"

The teens waved as the two women went on down the road. After a few minutes Shizuka looked back to make sure they were out of sight. "So what brought that on? Are you match-making again?" she asked with a giggle.

"I don't think it's going to take much," Rika replied. "The feelings are there, at least for Saeko-chan. They just need some good quiet alone time to for it to blossom."

"What about Takashi though? Does he feel the same way as she does?"

"I think he might, he just might not know it yet. Only time will tell right now," the police woman said.

000

The pair climbed over the fence on the opposite side of the road from the sleeping couple and walked up a slight rise where there was a grove of trees. Sitting down they put their backs to one of the trees where they could see the other pair.

"This is peaceful," Takashi said after relaxing a few minutes.

"Yes it is," Saeko replied. "I am not sure we have done anything like this since we have been in the game."

"Too busy with the life and death stuff I guess," the boy said.

They sat for about an hour before Takashi noticed Saeko seemed to be fidgeting with a thoughtful look on her face. Another ten minutes went by before he finally spoke up.

"Is something wrong, Saeko-chan? You seem to be thinking about something very hard."

The girl reddened and thought a few more minutes before she got onto her knees and turned toward him.

"Takashi, there are some things I would like to say if you will hear me out."

"You know I will listen to you anytime," he said with a smile. "Please, go ahead."

She took a breath before starting, "Please understand that I have never done anything like this before and I am not sure how to properly express my feelings. Takashi I…I like you. I have developed a great affection for you and would like to be closer to you."

Takashi's eyes widened at this declaration. It was not the first time he had been confessed to, but every time before he had always refused the girl doing so due to his involvement with Rei. This time there was no Rei to consider.

Saeko's nerves caused her to rattled on, "I…I understand if you do not feel the same way about me, I mean we didn't even know each other before all this and I know that you have had to deal with the trouble with Rei and then the tragedy with Morita and…" She gasped as he reached out and grabbed her arm to pull her closer to him.

"Shhhh…" he said as he put his index finger on her lips. "Slow down, take a breath, I just need a second to process this before I say anything…please?"

She nodded, looking deep into his eyes as her lips puckered slightly against his finger.

After a couple of minutes he spoke, "Do you know how beautiful you are?"

The girl blushed deeply and turned her eyes away slightly. "Thank you…" she whispered.

"I…I went through a lot after Rei dumped me. To be honest I almost wanted to die it hurt so badly. And to find out it was my best friend that took her from me… What I want you to know is I still have a lot of that anger and resentment in me. I've accepted the fact they are together and I can look back and see now that my relationship with her was not built on strong ground. I don't want that to happen again, especially with you." He took her hands and held them close to his chest before speaking again, "Saeko-san, I like you too and I would like to give a relationship together a try. So can you accept that as an answer? Let's spend more time together, just the two of us and see where this goes."

He could see the adoration in her eyes as they looked at each other.

"Please take care of me, Takashi-kun," she said as she blushed again while squeezing his hands.

Takashi leaned closer to her…just as someone coughed lightly a couple of times.

They looked around to see Kirito standing a few meters away with his back to them.

"Ah, sorry, you two; I noticed you sitting here when I got up. I hope I didn't interrupt anything important…" the boy said as he rubbed the back of his head and looked sheepish.

Saeko broke out in laughter as Takashi chuckled before speaking. "No we were just deciding whether or not to start dating is all."

The Black Swordsman mouth flapped up and down a couple of times before he frowned and scratched his cheek with his forefinger. "Ahhhh…crap I'm sorry I intruded…please forgive me…?"

Still laughing the couple got up. "It is fine, Kirito-san," Saeko said. "What I would like to know is why you and Asuna-san ended up taking a nap here. Didn't you feel it might be dangerous?"

"Well I was lying back relaxing under the tree and she walked up and started berating me for being lazy and not in the dungeon clearing. I told her she needed to chill out every once in a while and just let the world flow by around her. I said until she had sat down and tried it, don't knock it. I didn't know she would sit down and then sack out!"

Takashi and Saeko laughed at the boy's face as he said that.

"She has been under a lot of stress for a while now," Saeko said. "I could see it at the meetings. I was starting to think she would break. Then the two of you had that duel and I think it shocked her a good bit."

"It did," the boy replied. "She almost didn't speak to me for the next several floors. In fact today is the most we have said to each other since then."

"So what are you going to do now?" Takashi asked.

"I think I'll sit here and rearrange my items or something and just let her sleep. Who knows, after that, maybe we will just talk or something. Oh, thanks for watching over us, I really didn't mean to doze off like that."

"We have all been working very hard and I think maybe we all might need some off time before we start to break down," Saeko said. "There is still a long way to go before the front-liners reach floor one hundred."

"We better start back," Takashi said. "I'm sure Saya will want to have supper ready as soon as she and Kohta get home."

"Tell everyone I said hi and I'll get by to see them before too long," the black-haired boy said.

"We will, and please bring Asuna-san," Saeko said as they jumped the fence and started toward the town.

Kirito looked over at Asuna and chuckled. Then he climbed up on the nearby stone wall and started going through his menus.

000

_Floor twenty-two: same day _

Takashi had done something that surprised Saeko after they walked away from the Black Swordsman. As they walked down the road towards Danac, he had reached out and took her hand in his. She blushed at first, but settled down with a content smile on her face.

After they made the jump home, he had kept his hand there, only letting go so she could mount the house's porch steps in front of him.

She stopped at the top and turned back to look at him. He had a slight smirk on his face and she smiled as he stepped closer.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"How happy I am at the moment," she said. "I have wanted this for a long time and I hope I will meet with your approval."

"I don't think you have anything to fear, Saeko-chan. It might take a little time for us to get used to this, but…" he was cut off as she suddenly leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the lips. She blushed brightly and then turned to run quickly into the house.

The boy stood there for a minute before muttering to himself, "Well I thought we were be going to take this slow, but it looks like I may be wrong!"

He shook his head and laughed as he followed the girl inside.

* * *

><p>AN: Please Review, Favorite and Follow!

EN: 1st posted 2/12/15


End file.
